El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki
by Robrt
Summary: Un año después de lo sucedido en la luna con Toneri, con el mundo pacificado y directo hacia el progreso. Una nueva misión de rango S se presenta a los ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, reconstruir la Villa Oculta del Remolino, patria ancestral de los Uzumaki. Pero se tendran que enfrentar a unos ninjas renegados de élite. Y descubrir el secreto oculto de los Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos. Antes de nada este es el primer fic que realizo, y aún no tengo muy claro cómo se realiza, osea como se hacen las etiquetas y en general como se da a conocer, así que espero que todo vaya bien.

En segundo lugar doy algunas aclaraciones acerca de mi historia, como siempre los sermones de siempre acerca del copyright y esas cosas: los personajes no me pertenecen, y esta historia la creo yo desde mi imaginación con animo de entretener a otros fans, y en mi interes personal como forma de mejorar como escritor. Esto sera lo primero que escriba al publico pero estoy preparando algo más grande y completamente original.

Y por último, antes de empezar la historia me gustaría referir algunos detalles de las traducciones y los términos empleados. Usare lgunas viejas traducciones que se hicieron en mi país, que considero más correctas que mezclar indiscriminadamente japones y castellano. Por ejemplo usare el término Maestro Hokage, o Villa Oculta de la Hoja, en lugar, pero no en detrimento de Konoha. Y un dato especial es que no usaré en ningún caso la manida expresion -tebayyo, me parece un insulto a ambas lenguas el mezclar esa expresión en una palabra no japonesa; y en su lugar emplearé la expresión "Vaya que sí", que es como se tradujo en mi país. Confío en que estos cambios no generen confusión. Disfruten la historia:

El Legado de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 1 Una misión de rango S

Un nuevo día amanecía en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y la luz del sol empezó a despertar a Naruto Uzumaki. El joven de 20 años comenzó a removerse en la cama, deseoso de cerrar las persianas de bambú para disminuir la luz, pero absolutamente reluctante a incorporarse. Ese día no tenía ninguna misión asignada, y había quedado a comer con su novia, la dulce Hinata Hyuga, en Ichiraku Ramen. Por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa en levantarse; y así dejó correr unos cuantos minutos con el rostro bajo la almohada. Se destapó y fue dejando que su cuerpo se aclimatase, lejos de la micro-atmósfera radiactiva que se formaba bajo la sabana. Pero pronto llegó un visitante inesperado, procedente de la vejiga del rubio, tras unos minutos luchando por contener las ganas finalmente se incorporó y fue al váter.

Al salir del mismo, más dormido que despierto se deslizó hasta la cocina, abrió el frigo y pegó un trago al envase de leche rancia que le quedaba. El sabor agrio se le metió en la garganta y le hizo escupirla en la pila del fregadero, llena hasta arriba de un talud de platos sucios. Hinata le había reñido muchas veces que fuera tan descuidado, y un desastre en general; y Sakura, Ino e incluso el perezoso Shikamaru coincidían; de su parte tenía la completa indiferencia de Shino, y la guerra sucia no declarada que mantenía con Kiba, quien afirmaba que era una de las cosas en que ganaba a Naruto. Pero de momento no le había importado demasiado esas opiniones; a él le daba igual el orden y la limpieza.

─ Buenos días Naruto, ya veo que tienes un buen régimen de excreciones. Sería muy triste que un día de estos te detectaran fimosis. Por cierto, la leche buena la tengo yo.

Naruto dio un brinco asustado ante la intrusión, y para su sorpresa encontró a un sonriente Sai sentado en la mesa del comedor, desayunando plácidamente.

─ Ahh, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? Además, ¿cómo has entrado en mi casa?

─ Acaso estas ciego, estoy desayunando algo ─ respondió con esa sonrisa enigmática, sincera pero sin dejar de ser misteriosa, típica del moreno y siguió burlándose del joven ─. Acércate y come algo, el Sexto Maestro Hokage me ha ordenado que te llamase. He preparado algunos dulces para matar el ayuno.

Rindiéndose ante el hambre y las extravagancias de Sai, Naruto se sentó con este y devoró el delicioso desayuno que su compañero había preparado. Y mientras comían este le preguntaba acerca de sus últimas experiencias. El rubio se sintió algo culpable respecto a Sai; desde que empezó a salir con Hinata, y Sasuke se había terminado de instalar con Sakura en el nuevo complejo Uchiha apenas había visto al moreno. Estando Naruto ocupado tratando de causar una buena impresión a Hiashi Hyuga, ganarse a la difícil de tratar Hanabi, y cuestionándose su futuro como ninja. Kakashi le había sugerido ser un Anbu bajo sus órdenes, como medida protocolaria hasta su ascenso a Maestro Hokage, pero la máscara le molestaba mucho, le daba calor y pasar desapercibido no era una de sus virtudes. Luego se sugirió que fuera un sensei de los nuevos genin; pero su completa incapacidad para comprender conceptos sencillos, y mucho menos explicarlos le complicaba la enseñanza, y tampoco ayudaba que sus admiradores le acosasen en cualquier momento. Su calificación ninja fue un asunto espinoso desde el final de la guerra, siendo tanto él como Sasuke genin oficialmente; la idea de examinarles como Chunin provocó grandes carcajadas a quien fuera que les oyese hablar del tema; y ambos fueron ascendidos automáticamente y de forma extraordinaria a Jonin. Pero la notable paz conseguida por las cinco grandes naciones se fue extendiendo a los pequeños países y pronto dejo de haber misiones de alto nivel.

Sai en cambio se había mantenido como Jonin, y este sí había realizado más misiones de bajo nivel, en su continua búsqueda por comprender a la humanidad, por lo que casi nunca habían coincidido. Naruto desconocía hasta qué punto el regreso de Sasuke había desplazado a su original remplazo, pero en ese mismo momento decidió que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con su buen amigo.

─ Está bastante rico lo que has preparado. Ignoraba que supieras cocinar.

─ Ino me ha enseñado bastante, y he leído que ofrecer comida casera es una buena forma de empatizar con el resto del mundo. Me gusta realmente, es algo sencillo, pero que requiere una gran dedicación y es de una gran importancia. Además tus huevos estaban a punto de caducar, los del frigo claro.

Naruto rió mientras seguían comiendo agradablemente, el sueño se le pasó rápidamente con la conversación y la comida. Tras vestirse y coger su sudadera negra y su equipamiento ninja se marcharon del apartamento en dirección a la mansión Hokage. Las calles estaban atestadas de gente ocupada en hacer sus compras, apenas se veían niños o adolescentes; ya que se habían abierto montones de escuelas e institutos no militares; y la Academia Ninja era cada vez menos necesitada y demandada. Los habitantes de Konoha le tenían un gran respeto y constantemente le saludaban, pero desde que se había sabido que estaba saliendo con la princesa de los Hyuga los regalos habían descendido considerablemente, para alivio de Naruto. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión Hokage, en cuya puerta les esperaban Rock Lee y Shikamaru, el primero con una expresión llena de energía y saludando activamente a los recién llegados; mientras que el segundo presentaba una expresión ceñuda, que resultaba demasiado cómica para el dúo, en comparación con el eterno Cejas Encrespadas que tenía a su lado.

─ Buenos días a todos ─ comentó el joven Nara, arrastrando las palabras ─ Parece que todos hemos sido convocados por el Maestro Hokage, Kakashi nos ha despachado ordenándonos que esperemos al resto, que llegaría en algún momento indeterminado, para no repetir su discurso.

─ Es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para forjar mejor los lazos de nuestra ardiente juventud ─ comentó entusiasmado la Bestia Verde de Konoha mientras saltaba y se ponía a hacer sentadillas agarrado a la pared de la mansión.

─ ¿Vosotros también habéis sido llamados por el Maestro Hokage? ─ dijo una voz desconocida a espaldas de Naruto.

Este se dio la vuelta y contempló maravillado a las personas que habían hablado. Uno de ellos parecía un maniquí envuelto en ropa alta y con la cabeza tapada por una capucha; y para empeorar más la situación unas gafas oscuras tapaban sus ojos. En cambio la persona que iba con él relucía como un bol de ramen tras una sesión de entrenamiento especialmente agotadora: una tez pálida como la nieve y unos ojos igual de blancos miraban con una resplandeciente luz al rubio. El largo pelo azabache y azulado le llegaba hasta la cintura y brillaba como si la luz no pudiera escapar de él. Hinata Hyuga vestía en ese momento una chaqueta ligera, encima de una blusa sin mangas a medio abotonar, que dejaban ver la camisa de rejillas que siempre solía llevar, y unos pantalones de comando como los que había llevado siempre los ninjas de la Hoja.

─ Buenos días amigos, hola Naruto ─ pronunció la chica.

─ ¿Vosotros también habéis sido llamados por Kakashi? ─ inquirió distraído Shikamaru ─ Maldito Kakashi, podríamos estar aquí esperando todo el día por sí aparece alguien más. Yo digo que entremos ahora mismo a exigir respuestas.

─ Si, entrad a preguntar. Yo voy a atarme mejor los zapatos, creo que las correas están algo sueltas.

Los cuatro ninjas varones entraron al complejo, cómplices de lo que querían hacer el rubio e Hinata. En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente este tomó a su novia entre sus brazos y le plantó un agradable beso de buenos días, uno que hizo estremecer a la Hyuga, quien no se quedó atrás y respondió al beso de este pasando su brazo por el cuello y el cabello de su amado. Sin embargo esta era aún demasiado tímida y enseguida cortó el beso, tirando del rubio adentro del complejo siguiendo la estela de sus compañeros.

─ Me gustaba ese beso Hinata ─ rió de una forma tan pervertida que haría sonreír al viejo Ermitaño Pervertido.

─ Lo sé, pero en mitad de la calle no podemos ponernos así. Ya buscaremos algún lugar íntimo después.

La pareja alcanzó el despacho de Kakashi, quien les esperaba echado hacia delante, con los dedos entrelazados en sus puntas.

─ Bien, ahora que ha llegado la parejita podemos proceder a explicar la misión que os encargo. Se trata de una misión de clase S ─ calló unos segundos tras la enorme excitación de Lee y Naruto y las leves e inanimadas quejas de Shikamaru, quien también estaba aburrido de las misiones triviales ─. La misión es de máxima importancia, ya que forma parte de la cooperativa entre las cinco grandes naciones, los ninjas ahora usamos nuestro poder para hacer avanzar el mundo, y así cerrar viejas heridas y estrechar lazos. Para este cometido os he hecho llamar a vosotros, y en especial a Naruto, quien liderará la misión.

─ ¡Eso es lo que me gusta, vaya que sí! ─ exclamó el rubio chocando su puño con la palma.

─ Bien, continuaré explicando. El objetivo de esta misión es refundar la Villa Oculta del Remolino, una importante ciudad isleña del País del Remolino, la patria ancestral del clan Uzumaki. La aldea fue destruida en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi por la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, la Villa Oculta de la Nube y la Villa Oculta de la Arena, siendo uno de los mayores crímenes de las cinco grandes aldeas. Últimamente hemos ido preparando un proyecto para repoblar la isla y redimirnos. Vuestra misión será supervisar los avances de la colonia y asegurar su protección, la isla ha estado deshabitada desde hace años y no se sabe qué puede haber ahí. Te envío a ti Naruto, porque como último Uzumaki conocido es tu legado, tus antepasados lideraron la villa y nadie más debería conocer los secretos de la isla. Aunque la misión es proteger la colonia se te recomienda investigar las ruinas y descubrir todo lo que puedas de tu clan. Y los demás serán tu apoyo, Shikamaru será, por supuesto el estratega; Shino e Hinata serán tus ninjas sensores, además de tener Hinata algunas nociones médicas. Y Rock Lee y Sai son expertos combatientes. Viajareis vosotros con Yamato en la flota que está construyendo y formareis el primer enclave. Más tarde llegaran los colonos y los suministros de la Villa de la Niebla y de la Nube, además de nuevos recursos procedentes de la Hoja, la Arena y la Roca. Enviaremos posteriormente a Choji, Tenten y a Kiba para escoltar nuestros suministros, y las demás aldeas harán lo propio. ¿Alguna duda? ─ concluyó el Hokage con esa expresión sardónica suya, cómo si cerrase ambos ojos, aún teniendo el Sharingan del ojo derecho anulado.

─ ¿Por qué es realmente una misión de rango S? ─ preguntó astutamente Shino.

─ Esta es la primera misión conjunta entre las cinco naciones, cualquier fricción y podría acabar con la paz lograda. Esa es otra razón de enviar al Héroe Shinobi, vosotros habéis sido elegidos cuidadosamente por vuestro carácter pasivo, incluso Lee no busca lucirse o creerse mejor que otros. Es una gran responsabilidad el mantener la paz, y que las misiones conjuntas sean un éxito.

─ ¡Lo conseguiremos, no te quepa la duda, vaya que sí!

Naruto cogió de la mano a Hinata y con el otro brazo tiró del cuello de la camiseta de Sai para sacarlos a todos fuera del complejo, tan vehementemente que Lee, Shino y Shikamaru no tuvieron otra opción que seguirlo.

─ Shikamaru, vigila bien a Naruto. El antiguo complejo Uzumaki es hoy día uno de los mayores misterios del mundo. No dudo ni un instante en afirmar que Orochimaru ha pasado años tratando de buscarlo. Y por esta vez quizá haya que temer más a lo que pueda haber dentro que al propio Orochimaru. Asegúrate que Naruto no traiga ningún artefacto peligroso a la aldea, y que ninguna otra aldea se lleva nada que no debiera llevarse. Confío en tu criterio y tus subterfugios para cumplir esa misión, los demás confían en ti y te obedecerán antes que a Naruto.

─ Si, Maestro Hokage.

Los ninjas salieron de la mansión y Naruto hinchó el pecho y comenzó a preparar órdenes, la mayoría de ellas sin sentido:

─ Bien tropa. Se nos ha asignado una misión de rango S de gran importancia. Saldremos de la villa en una hora y nos alejaremos bastante, no tengo muy claro cuántos días de viaje hay hasta el puerto donde nos encontraremos a Yamato y nos mande al País del Remolino, pero un ninja debe estar preparado para todo. Tenéis toda una hora para equiparos y coger los suministros que preciséis. Yo me encargaré esta hora en hacer los preparativos con mis clones: alquilaré un burro para transporte, compraré suministros médicos y alimenticios, cobraré el presupuesto de la misión en el banco de la mansión y me haré con algunos mapas.

─ Naruto, todo lo que dices no tiene sentido ─ afirmó fríamente el Aburame ─. Recuerda los conceptos de las misiones ninja; no cargar con más objetos de los que se necesitan. Cada uno llevará lo suyo, y no necesitamos a un asno para llevar el equipaje. ¿Cuándo has visto tú que los ninjas llevemos burros, o siquiera caballos?

─Shino tiene razón, si llevásemos un burro sólo nos retrasaría. Cómo tenemos a Sai con nosotros podríamos ir volando en sus pájaros de tinta, pero no tenemos tanta prisa. Los suministros de la Niebla no llegarán hasta dentro de dos semanas, y son la villa más cercana a la isla. Nosotros podemos llegar en dos días a la aldea costera donde Yamato y aún tendremos varios días para proteger e instalar el primer enclave. Hazte con unos mapas si quieres, no nos hará ningún mal, pero lo demás no es importante. Por lo demás secundo la idea de vernos en una hora en la puerta de la villa para partir, hasta entonces yo me retiro, capitán ─ apostilló con sorna el Nara.

─ Está bien, nos veremos todos en una hora ─ intervino la única chica del grupo, observando cómo su novio se desanimaba ante lo absurdo de su planteamiento ─. Nos vamos.

Hinata tironeó de su chico hacia una de las calles laterales, mientras los otros giraban hacia sus respectivas casas. Ahora que estaban a solas, la Hyuga se aferró al cuerpo de Naruto y se relajó en su aroma. Mientras caminaban unos pasos en silencio.

─ ¿Chicos, vosotros qué utensilios pensáis llevaros? ─ preguntó Sai, interrumpiendo la intimidad.

─ Yo me llevaré algunas herramientas, kunais, shurikens y algún sello explosivo. Pero especialmente algunos sobres de ramen instantáneo, no hay nada mejor para recuperar la energía.

─ Tú y tu ramen. Yo creo que con mi daga y mis reservas de tinta y rollo llevo suficiente. Pero me llevaré una cantimplora y algunos elementos de supervivencia. Parece que tendremos que pasar un tiempo acampando, así que debemos estar preparados.

─ Hinata se llevará lo que pueda de su equipo médico. Ojala se vinieran Ino o Sakura, siempre es recomendable tener una buena ninja medico.

─ Ah bien, pues si te golpeas la espalda no vengas buscando uno de mis ungüentos ni me pidas que te lo pase por la espalda.

─ Pues se lo pediré a Sai ─ bromeó el rubio ante la insinuación de Hinata.

─ Menos mal que estoy bastante seguro de mi heterosexualidad. O si no Ino me pegaría.

De una forma u otra Sai se pegó a la pareja, y los tres hicieron el recorrido del complejo Hyuga hasta los apartamentos de Naruto y del moreno. Naruto tuvo que explicarle a una confusa Hinata que no podía pedirle que los dejara solos, que aún se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado tanto tiempo de lado, y esta finalmente aceptó. El apartamento de Sai era un minúsculo cubículo con una cama, un fregadero, un diminuto baño con ducha y una barra donde podía cocinar. El piso estaba absolutamente impoluto, más por su tamaño y la ausencia de trastos que remarcasen el ambiente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un pálido gris y ningún adorno decoraba los muros. Sólo una pequeña estantería llena de rollos de pergamino y libros evidenciaba que allí vivía alguien.

─ Joder Sai, tu apartamento es deprimente. No esperaba que tuvieras una casa perfecta, pero eres pintor, deberías colgar algún cuadro o tener alguna foto.

─ Las fotos y cuadros los guardo en la estantería.

Hinata cogió un rollo y un libro, se lo pasó a Naruto y empezó a abrir el rollo; en este se encontraban dibujados gran parte de los ninjas de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, se reconoció a ella misma, así como a Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y el propio Sai, estos cuatro en el centro, escoltados por Kakashi y Yamato; y los demás a los lados. Junto a ella se encontraba dibujado su primo Neji, cuya visión le causó un pequeño retortijón de añoranza, y ya en los márgenes aparecían los ninjas de otras aldeas; aunque ella no había intimado especialmente con ninguno pudo reconocer a Gaara, el actual Kazekage de la Arena, y amigo íntimo de su novio, y a Darui, el héroe de la I División. Se sorprendió de la capacidad de observación de Sai, y sobre todo por la gran capacidad pictórica de este. Prácticamente los únicos que habían intimado en realidad con el moreno fueron Naruto, Sakura e Ino, y ella nunca había trabajado con él hasta la misión de Toneri. Sai en principio le había resultado digno de desconfianza, con sus sarcasmos y más que inconvenientes modales, pero a medida que comprendía al joven se veía a si misma en él, un muchacho triste que no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo y que se sentía intrusa en él. O al menos esa fue la impresión que estaba desarrollando. Naruto de repente dejó el libro y pidió a esta que cogiese mejor el pergamino hasta tirar de él lo suficiente como para desenrollarlo entero, luego con un kunai y tres shurikens lo extendió y clavó en la pared a modo de retrato.

─ ¿Te gusta así Sai? No es una foto, pero al menos así recordarás mejor que tienes amigos ─ sonrió Naruto terminando de hablar.

─ Quizá habría que clavarlo de alguna manera más eficaz, pero no está mal.

La joven también sonrió, así era su novio, un rayo de bondad y esperanza para todos los shinobis y todas las kunoichis que había en el mundo. Esa pasión por vivir, a pesar de la negra infancia que había vivido, era su mayor rasgo, y no le sorprendía que Kakashi le enviase a una misión de este estilo. Nadie era capaz de oponerse a la amabilidad y calidez de Naruto.

─ Cuando volvamos de la misión te decoraremos la casa ─ dijo retirando las armas ninjas y ocultando los agujeros ─. Tus amigos estarán aquí para animarte siempre.

─ Gracias Hinata, aunque no puedo evitar cuestionarme hasta que punto haces esto por tu novio.

─ Idiota, mi chica es demasiado dulce para fingir algo así.

─ ¿Seguro que no finge nada…? ─ preguntó perversamente el moreno mientras Hinata sentía arder sus mejillas.

─ Pero serás ─ dijo Naruto mientras se lanzaba a atrapar a Sai.

Unos segundos estuvieron peleándose por el suelo, más en broma que en serio, hasta que Hinata perdió la paciencia, activó su Ojo Blanco y lanzó un potente Golpe Blando a ambos.

─ Vaya, así que hemos llegado a este punto en que nos sentimos lo suficientemente cercanos para pegarme. Ese fue el primer paso que di con Sakura, me alegro que podamos ser más amigos Hinata.

─ Idiota ─ pronunció Naruto mientras se frotaba el cuerpo donde su chica le había pegado ─. Venga, marchémonos, que aún tenemos que pasar por el Servicio de Inteligencia Geográfica de la Hoja.

Veinte minutos más tarde, a la hora acordada se reunieron los seis ninjas, preparados para salir, todos llevaban sus mochilas y herramientas a punto. Lee portaba unos nunchakos en su espalda y vestía su típico uniforme de entrenamiento más su chaleco táctico, y llevaba una mochila más grande que nadie. Shikamaru viajaba ligero de equipaje, de forma similar a Shino. Mientras que Naruto, Sai y ella misma iban considerablemente cargados. Tras un breve discurso por parte de Naruto, tratando de explicar el viaje que iban a hacer y la orografía y geomorfología del camino cometiendo innumerables errores y siendo corregido por Shino, Sai y Shikamaru, incluso Lee pudo descubrir uno de sus pequeños errores. Estaba claro que el rubio no sabía interpretar un mapa, y pronto se rindió. Aún sin perder el ánimo Naruto abrió la caminata, dando comienzo a la misión de clase S.

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic. He optado por crear capítulos cortos de momento, pero me temo que más tarde los ampliaré. Aviso ya de que tengo el 80% de la historia planteada, y me gustaria terminar todo el fic en menos de dos meses. Espero alguna revisión y por supuesto críticas. Pronto nos veremos en el segundo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas de nuevo, hoy estuve muy inspirado y he podido escribir este segundo capítulo. No espereis el tercero tan rápido.

Agradezco mucho a mis primeros lectores que les gustase tanto el primero, y confio en que les guste este. Y especialmente gracias a Zafir09 por tu review, me ha animado bastante.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 2. La Fortaleza Solitaria del Mar Oriental.

Los dos días que tardaron en llegar al puerto de Yamato sucedieron bastante amenos, saltando de rama en rama y de árbol en árbol, parándose sólo a comer y a dormir, sin siquiera molestarse en hacer guardias nocturnas. Ningún incidente ocurrió en el mismo y hasta Hinata se había aburrido de usar su Ojo Blanco para inspeccionar el bosque. Incluso el incansable Lee cejó en su entrenamiento continuo, habiendo empezado el viaje a pata coja y a comer haciendo el pino, acabando de viajar a carrera normal. El único que mantenía el ánimo era Naruto, quien deseoso de llegar cuanto antes al País del Remolino y contemplar el lugar de nacimiento de su madre arengaba todo el rato a su cuadrilla.

Finalmente a media mañana del segundo día los ninjas hallaron el puerto, en un solitario atolón de piedra caliza, con algunas aberturas que habían sido conectadas a la fortaleza mediante técnicas ocultas de tierra. Sendas playas y arrecifes se abrían en los márgenes del atolón, playas que conectaban pronto con el extenso bosque que conformaba la mayor parte del País del Fuego: pinos y coníferas en su mayor parte. Al fondo el horizonte oceánico se extendía en todo su esplendor, con las azules aguas brillando por el sol, y una agradable brisa marina primaveral que amenizaba el calor.

─ Shino, ¿seguro que no te estás muriendo por el calor? ─ decía Shikamaru quitándose el chaleco táctico y amarrándolo a sus pertrechos.

─ Mis insectos controlan el calor corporal de mi cuerpo. Soy vulnerable al veneno, pero jamás he caído enfermo gracias a ellos.

─ Anda, y yo pensaba que siempre llevabas capucha porqué te considerabas feo ─ comentó imprudentemente Sai ─. Yo estoy muy fresco ahora mismo, me siento genial.

Un escalofrío de incomodidad se cernió sobre los presentes, pero el aludido quitó hierro al asunto echando a caminar a la fortaleza, seguido por los demás. Naruto agradeció que Shino fuese lo bastante maduro para dejar pasar esa impertinencia; la chica del grupo le comentó por lo bajo si de verdad era recomendable enviar a Sai a una misión como esa de extrema delicadeza emocional, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza. Sai había sido Anbu, no cometía esa clase de estupideces mucho más propias de él; ese era el modo de ser del silencioso joven, y sabía que ese otro tipo de comentarios los dirigía a sus amigos y aliados.

A medida que se acercaban Naruto pudo vislumbrar mejor la fortaleza: muros de adobe y piedra cerraban un plano pentagonal, el brazo de tierra que conectaba el atolón estaba aún más defendido con torres y alambradas. Los ninjas del Servicio de Información Geográfica de la Hoja les habían dicho que el fortín había sido la posesión costera más preciada del País del Fuego, y que se habían mantenido campañas muy largas por su control, sirviendo el atolón de escudo contra las flotas de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla y de la Nube, y que estaba fortificada para soportar un ataque por mar, por tierra y por ambas partes. Y que había un clan dedicado por entero a su protección.

En la puerta dos ninjas de la Hoja dieron el alto a la cuadrilla y requirieron el salvoconducto que Shikamaru había guardado, temiendo que a Naruto se le olvidase. El interior del fortín sorprendió al rubio por su aparente sencillez. Un gran patio de armas que hacía también el papel de plaza y mercado de abastos ocupaba la mayor parte del complejo; mientras que en los extremos se abrían amplias estructuras longitudinales que servían de viviendas, arsenales y cuarteles. En el centro de la plaza, junto al aljibe comunal estaba sentado el capitán Yamato, saludándoles.

─ Eh, capitán Yamato ─ exclamó Naruto saludando exageradamente y corriendo a su encuentro, seguido lastimosamente por sus subordinados.

─ Naruto, ya no tienes por qué llamarme capitán. Eres un Jonin como yo, y aquí estas liderando una misión de clase S. Me sentiría honrado si me llamases senpai, pero ya no soy tu capitán.

─ Yamato, estamos aquí para embarcarnos en el Konoha VII con destino al País del Remolino. Las instrucciones del Sexto Maestro Hokage son reequiparnos aquí, recoger algunos constructores y suministros y viajar a la isla.

─ Si Shikamaru, lo sé. Pero el Konoha VII está siendo calafateado tras una tormenta, hasta mañana no estará listo. Podéis quedaros a descansar mientras aquí, en el Fortín Solitario del Mar Oriental.

─ Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ─ comentó frío Shino.

─ No tenemos más remedio que esperar ─ añadió Hinata ─. Tal vez podrías darnos un pequeño viaje por la fortaleza.

─ Si, buena idea. Me temo que el clan Hyugawa no es muy dado al ocio, aquí no encontrareis ninguna taberna, o baños termales. Pero el sitio tiene una belleza singular. Acompañadme a mis tareas un momento y os enseñaré los secretos de la fortaleza.

Los seis ninjas siguieron ociosos al ex-Anbu a través de la plaza de armas y alrededor de galerías porticadas con varios individuos en ellas. Ninjas y civiles por igual; pero al igual que los demás clanes de Konoha todos los ninjas tenían rasgos muy similares, con el pelo negro recogido en tres trenzas y los mismos ojos negros con esa expresión determinada y algo inquietante. Uno de los ninjas se cruzó con él y chocaron, y en un segundo pudo contemplar de cerca a uno de esos ojos oscuros como pozos sin fondos. Este saltó de inmediato y se alejó corriendo mientras el joven rubio se cuestionaba brevemente si acaso ellos tenían pupila o iris, pero el intercambio de miradas duro menos de un segundo y no lo tomó en serio. Lo que sí comenzó a percibir era la cantidad de miradas que les dirigían a él y a su novia, mirase a donde mirase las caras se volteaban, pero sentía otras en su espalda clavándoles los ojos, y no tenía que activar el Modo Capa de Chackra de Zorro para sentir las profundas emociones que se estaban desatando en esa fortaleza. Estaban mirando a su Hinata y la mayor parte de ellos eran hombres maduros que sólo querían a esa mujer para una cosa. Con un gesto protector agarró a su chica de la mano, y continuaron avanzando por los pasillos.

─…estaba habitada por fantasmas, o al menos eso se creía hace años; en cuanto a la torre occidental o del Alba ofrece las mejores vistas de la bahía. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos al astillero nº 12, donde se está construyendo el navío más nuevo de todo el mundo, el Kyubi, un modelo totalmente innovador con tres castillos de cubierta y un calado superior, que permitirá explorar algún día los continentes allende los mares.

─ ¡Malditos humanos! ─ rugió una voz cavernosa dentro de la conciencia de Naruto ─ Cómo se les ocurre ponerle mi nombre a uno de sus patéticos barcos.

─ Shh, calla Kurama. Tú también eres un héroe de la IV Guerra Shinobi, si yo tengo un puente con mi nombre tu puedes tener un barco.

─ Grrr, lo destrozaré.

Ahora los siete ninjas de la Hoja estaban descendiendo por unas galerías dentro de la piedra, en una escalera de caracol, hasta descender a los niveles inferiores del atolón. El conducto apestaba a humedad ya que apenas estaba ventilado, pero ya por el final ascendía un poco de brisa marina. La escalera dio acceso a una cueva submarina, una gruesa verja de hierro forjado y protegida por un montón de sellos separaba el acceso al muelle, con al menos ocho pivotes de amarre. Al fondo había un dique seco triple donde esperaba una cuadrilla de obreros al capitán Yamato.

─ Nuestro trabajo se hace de manera coordinada, yo creo y extiendo la madera necesaria para completar el buque y los trabajadores clavetean y tallan el mismo, se podría decir que yo uso la fuerza bruta y ellos la técnica. En realidad es muy especial su artesanía, nosotros los ninjas con tanta técnica oculta diseñada para destruir somos bastante menos útiles para el mundo que estos maestros artesanos ─ decía Yamato mientras se deleitaba tocando las finas molduras y el casco del navío que reposaba en el primer dique.

El Kyubi era ciertamente un buque impresionante, de al menos treinta metros de eslora y ocho metros entre las bordas. Robustas planchas de roble invocadas por Yamato formaban el casco, y otras vigas aún más resistentes formaban el esqueleto del mismo. Cuatro palos sin velamen alcanzaban una altura de doce metros, con el culmen en dos castillos de observación. En la popa se encontraba el primer castillo con el timón; a la mitad el segundo castillo ya armado con cañones; y el tercer castillo en proa, con un mascaron con la forma de Kurama enfurecido, cuando Naruto lo percibió notaba como el chackra del zorro hervía dentro de él, y tuvo que soltar a Hinata para obligarse a relajarse.

─ Kurama, contrólate. No puedes tomar el control sobre mí en este momento.

─ Grrr, odio el mar y los barcos, ponerle mi nombre a uno y esculpirme como su mascarón es un insulto muy grave. Se creen que soy Isobu o Saiken, amantes del agua.

El rubio pudo atender a la mirada extrañada de Hinata y responderla con una sonrisa, hasta volver a donde estaba su grupo observando trabajar a Yamato y los obreros, el ex-Anbu creaba finas planchas de madera sobre el ya formado casco, y estas eran encajadas y clavadas a la capa anterior, empezando por los tablones inferiores hasta llegar a los superiores el trabajo se hacía muy rápido, siendo los artesanos unos auténticos maestros. Ahora procedían a botarlo, para lo cual accionaron unos mecanismos que peraltaban ligeramente el dique hacía el agua, pero el navío se negó a moverse.

─ Parece que hay un pequeño problema en cuanto al peso calculado. El ángulo de pendiente no ofrece la suficiente altura para aprovechar la masa del barco, qué fastidio ─ apuntó Shikamaru.

─ Maldita sea, pues es un problema grave. Tenía que estar botado para hoy. Tendremos que tirar de él manualmente, Naruto, crees que podrás usar el chakra e Kyubi para tirar de él.

─ A Kurama no le gusta ese buque, si le dejo controlarme lo hará pedazos.

─ Vaya, quizá podamos ayudar los demás ─ anunció Hinata.

─ Yo no puedo hacer nada, me sentaré aquí ─ comentó un aparentemente malhumorado Shino ─, los insectos no se sienten a gusto tan cerca del mar ─ añadió tras ver la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros.

─ Y me temo que ni yo ni mi Ojo Blanco seamos de utilidad, si golpease con mi Golpe Blando el buque ni lo sentiría. Creo que ayudará más el Puño Fuerte de Lee.

─ Esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión, pero podemos hacer algo útil por los intereses de la Hoja. Este es el plan, Naruto, tú realizaras algunas Multiplicaciones de Cuerpo que tiren del barco con cuerdas.

─ No tenemos suficientes cuerdas para ello. Andamos escasos y la poca que hoy la usamos para el navío ─ comentó un maestro artesano que se había acercado al grupo.

─ Mierda, bueno haremos un pequeño cambio de planes. Yo lanzare mis sombras para capturar el barco, al menos podré crear cuatro, de las cuales tiraran Naruto y sus clones. Por detrás Lee y Sai empujaran el barco, tú puedes usar una patada o un golpe no demasiado destructivo para empujar el barco y Sai puede crear sus gigantes de tinta para empujarlo. ¿Entendido?

─ ¡Sí! ─ exclamaron los aludidos.

─ Técnica de Sombras-Soga ─ gritó el Nara haciendo el sello correspondiente y lanzando cuatro sogas oscuras que se amarraron al barco.

─ Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpo Extensiva ─ dijo Naruto invocando dos docenas de copias que agarraron las sogas, incluso desde el agua, listos para tirar a su señal.

─ Arte ninja, Gigantes de Tinta ─ exclamó Sai dibujando a los gigantes hermanos que agarraron el barco por la popa.

─ ¡Remolino de la Hoja! ─ vociferó Rock Lee girando sobre sí mismo para acumular velocidad y golpeando la popa del barco mientras los demás tiraban o empujaban.

El impacto fue más que suficiente para hacer mover el Kyubi de forma tan brusca que todos los clones acabaron por los suelos y los gigantes deshaciéndose sobre el dique. La nave entró limpiamente en el agua de la gruta y fue rápidamente capturada por los marineros, quienes la ataron a los pivotes.

─ Joder Lee, no sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza. No me lo esperaba.

─ Es el resultado de mi entrenamiento. Ahora que Guy Sensei está discapacitado para andar yo entrené el doble por él. Siempre deseó enseñarme el _Hirudora_ , pero ahora no podrá.

─ Chicos, ya hemos terminado por aquí. Los artesanos terminarán el navío y le adaptaran el velamen. Ahora puedo enseñaros la Torre del Alba y la del Ocaso, o las grutas acuáticas. Mimi y yo vamos mucho.

─ Espera un momento, ¿quién es Mimi? ─ preguntó socarronamente Naruto extendiendo su brazo por el cuello del capitán.

Este se atragantó y trató de eludir la pregunta del rubio, pero ni siquiera su mueca fantasmal logró librarle de la curiosidad de este, sumado a las inconvenientes bromas de Sai y la inocencia de Lee quien se unió al acoso sin saber de qué iba el tema.

La noche en la Fortaleza Solitaria era bastante calmada, la luna reflejaba su tenue brillo sobre las aguas y se reflejaba en el oleaje. Hinata Hyuga se había estado sintiendo observada desde que había entrado en ese fortín, y había pasado gran parte del tiempo usando su Ojo Blanco para vigilar sus puntos muertos, que le confirmaban sus sospechas. Todos los ninjas de la fortaleza le vigilaban con intensidad, cada paso que daba. Naruto la había protegido y calmado con la calidez de su mano y su cuerpo, y aún estaba este dormitando en su dormitorio, después de haber yacido juntos. Pero incluso tumbada en esa cama junto a su rubio se sentía incomoda y vigilada, y necesitaba alejarse, para encontrar un poco de tranquilidad. Y en la Torre de la Medianoche había hallado ese refugio, protegida por la luna, y en cierto sentido por la otra única persona que la había querido, Toneri Otsutsuki. Había subido a ocultarse de las miradas que la acosaban incesantemente y a contemplar la luna y el mar; nunca había visto el mar y le parecía bastante hermoso. Le recordaba un poco a ella, la amplia superficie que separa el Sol y la Luna, igual que Naruto y Toneri lucharon en su día.

Casi congelada ya, Hinata descendió de la torre, con su Ojo Blanco no precisaba de lucerna alguna para iluminarse, cosa que prefería a portar una luz y que la viesen caminar por los pasillos escasamente alumbrados. Estos corredores se le antojaban bastante siniestros, montones de puertas cerradas a lo largo de los mismos y pasillos sin fin, con la visión mejorada podía vigilar bien a los habitantes de la fortaleza, durmiendo casi todos en sus camas, o unos pocos en la plaza. Al no haber bares ni ningún tipo de zona lúdica había pocas personas en pie, y las que encontraba los evitaba, ocultándose en la oscuridad, pero sin atreverse a internarse demasiado en el complejo. Tras unos pasos más se fijó en una presencia que la acechaba, alguien capaz de camuflarse ante el Ojo Blanco, pero no ante ella, la Princesa Byakugan, nombrada así por Hamura Otsutsuki, hermano del Sabio de los Seis Caminos y dotada de su chackra sin igual y su percepción perfecta. Un pequeño halo de chackra que se repetía una y otra vez en los límites de su punto muerto le alertó lo suficiente como para ponerse en guardia y reaccionar.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? Muéstrate.

─ Dama Hyuga ─ dijo la figura que había abandonado su camuflaje y se personaba ante ella ─. Soy Celaro Hyugawa, cabeza de mi clan.

El hombre que se mostraba ante ella era un adulto algo mayor que su padre, con el pelo negro en tres trenzas, pero además un recogedor triple de mechas en el flequillo, signo de la nobleza. Vestía un traje sencillo de color negro y blanco, y sus ojos eran dos auténticos pozos de oscuridad que rezumaban un odio visceral a su persona, llevaba a sus espaldas dos shuriken gigantes, y una katana en su cintura, y estaba acumulando chackra para una inminente batalla. Eso mismo hizo ella, mientras trataba de ganar algo de tiempo hablando.

─ ¿Por qué me acechas, ambos somos ninjas de la Hoja?

─ Tu eres la llave a mi salvación, no, nuestra salvación. La de mi clan, por eso debes morir ─ dijo llevándose la mano a uno de los shurikens y arrojándolo.

Hinata pudo neutralizarlo fácilmente con su golpe blando, emitiendo el suficiente chackra como para desviarlo. A ella no le gustaban las batallas, pero tenía que librar estas, ese hombre pretendía matarla, se había entrenado toda su vida para ese momento y se había templado a lo largo de todas sus batallas. Antes de que ese tal Celaro pudiese responder Hinata corrió hacía él y trato de usar los 64 signos Hakke para neutralizar sus puntos de chackra e interrogarlo, si bien pudo ejecutar todos los golpes y conectarlos al cuerpo de su enemigo este resulto ser un clon. El real apareció detrás suya y arrojó ambos shurikens, que Hinata pudo bloquear a duras penas con su 64 signos Hakke protectores. Y la katana apareció en su rango de visión al acabar la protección, pero pudo girarse lo suficiente para esquivar la estocada y conectar un Golpe Blando al pecho del hombre, lanzándolo contra el muro.

─ ¿Por qué pretendes matarme? ¿De qué hablas de una llave para la salvación? ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes tanto de mis técnicas y de mi Ojo Blanco?

─ Mis antepasados diseñaron esas técnicas y llevaron al máximo el rendimiento del Ojo Blanco. Yo conozco sus secretos mejor que cualquier Hyuga, hasta que te conocí a ti.

─ Nadie más que los Hyuga conocen nuestros secretos, llevamos guardándolos desde hace cientos de años. Tendrías que haber sido uno para saberlo.

─ Lo fuimos niña. Mi antepasado Urobos Hyuga, uno de los tres miembros fundadores.

─ No, eso no es verdad. Tú te llamas Hyugawa… Es un sufijo.

─ Si niña tonta. Cuando Hamura tuvo tres hijos que abandonó en la Tierra antes de irse a la Luna mi antepasado y sus dos hermanos quedaron aquí formando el clan Hyuga, en la misma época en que se formaban los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki o Sarutobi.

─ ¿Y por qué os separasteis de la rama principal?

─ Cuando el clan necesito a un líder se eligió al primogénito, a pesar de que mi antepasado diseñó los signos Hakke, adaptó el Ojo Blanco para los combates y creó el Kaiten. Técnicas que nos pusieron en la cima del mundo ninja, sólo un peldaño inferior a Senjus y Uchichas. Pronto empezaron a robar nuestras técnicas y nuestros ojos, y nuestro líder trató de controlarnos aún más. Fue entonces cuando Urobos Hyuga se rebeló junto a su hermano, sin éxito, casi todos decidieron quedarse con el líder del clan, y ambos hermanos fueron capturados. Al pequeño se le impuso la Maldición del Pájaro Enjaulado, junto a sus descendientes, mientras que al mediano, más poderoso que el primogénito se le impuso el Sello de Oscuridad. Se le arrebató el Ojo Blanco, junto a todos sus futuros descendientes. Nosotros somos sus herederos, y aún tenemos el Ojo Negro incalculablemente inferiores a los tuyos. Urobos huyó y se borró su nombre del árbol genealógico Hyuga, adoptó un nuevo apellido y fundó un nuevo clan.

─ Y cómo habéis sobrevivido hasta ahora?

─ Los Hyuga finalmente nos olvidaron, sucedió bastante antes del nacimiento de Madara Uchiha o Hashirama Senju, y una vez se creó la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y el País del Fuego se articuló entramos dentro de la villa como guardianes de esta fortaleza.

─ Todo esto es muy bonito, pero aún no me has dicho porqué pretendes matarme.

─ Urobos era el mejor Hyuga que podía existir, conocía todos los secretos de vuestras técnicas, incluyendo la anulación del Sello de Oscuridad. Necesitamos la sangre de una portadora del clan principal, Urobos manipuló nuestros ojos para poder distinguir a una entre los secundarios, imagina nuestra ansia al ver a la hija de Hiashi Hyuga entrar en nuestro bastión. Por eso debemos sacrificarte, es por el bien de muchos, tú misma deberías entregarte para borrar los crímenes de tus antepasados.

─ Quizá en otros tiempos lo hubiera hecho con tal de contentar a mi padre y traer orgullo a mi clan ─ respondió con voz queda la joven ─. Pero ahora no estoy yo sola, tengo un novio que me ama y al que amo, amigos que me aprecian, una hermana a la que adoro y he dado ya orgullo a mi clan. No puedo hacerlo y no me dejare vencer.

─ Lamento que tenga que ser así. Pero los crímenes de los Hyuga siempre se han pagado con sangre ─ respondió Celaro agarrando su katana mejor y realizando algunos sellos con su mano izquierda ─. Técnica Oculta de Fuego, Balas Ardientes

─ Kaiten ─ siguió Hinata llegando a completar la esfera protectora rotando a la derecha sobre su propio eje y bloqueando las balas de fuego que disparó su rival.

Esta sospechó que Celaro sabía el punto débil del Kaiten, que residía en la vulnerabilidad absoluta en el momento exacto en que dejaban de emitir chackra. Y para anticiparse a ello redirigió el chackra a sus puños, tratando de conectar el Kaiten con sus Puños de León. Y tal y como había vaticinado Celaro apareció con su katana directa a su corazón, pero antes de dejar de girar lanzó un golpe al brazo que sujetaba la katana, debilitando y comiendo su chackra y tirando su espada al suelo. Un nuevo golpe con la otra mano terminó de quemar al jefe Hyugawa, consumiendo casi todo su chackra y dejándolo agonizante en el suelo.

Sin pensar mucho la situación salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la habitación que compartía con Naruto y despertó al joven a golpes. Le explico lo ocurrido, exceptuando lo del Sello de Oscuridad y le pidió que salieran en barco ahora mismo, a lo que este accedió enseguida. Usando clones de sombra despertó a los demás, y en menos de veinte minutos Yamato los estaba guiando al muelle donde descansaba el Konoha VII, Shino y Lee desarrimaron los cabos mientras que Shikamaru y Naruto desplegaban el velamen, despertaron a los pilotos y al capitán que dormían cerca del navío en los niveles inferiores y enseguida comenzaron a manejar la nave, tras una ligera muestra de autoridad por parte de Naruto cuyos ojos se volvieron rojos, señal inequívoca que estaba usando chackra del Kyubi.

Los marinos renegando sacaron finalmente la nave del muelle y activaron las luces para poder ver; aún quedaban tres horas para que comenzase a clarear. Y los ninjas somnolientos también se quejaron por la poca información que les había dado Naruto para salir en plena noche.

─ Hinata me ha dicho que la ha atacado el patrón de los Hyugawa, y no quería pasar ni un segundo más en el fortín. Me parece una razón suficiente, pero además, estando en la cama usé el Modo Ermitaño y sentí la hostilidad hacia ella. Si han atacado a una kunoichi de la Hoja, podrían atacar a cualquiera de nosotros. Son enemigos de Konoha y debemos ser cautos.

─ Esto es una locura. Los Hyugawa han sido aliados de la Hoja durante años, jamás han dejado siquiera su fortín. No saben demasiado de la aldea. Mimi no haría…

La frase del capitán ensordeció con una explosión cercana y la ola de agua que provocó, callando a todos. Hinata usó su Ojo Blanco para ver que era y enseguida localizó al Kyubi saliendo del atolón por una compuerta secreta y apuntando sus cañones de proa hacia ellos.

─ Es la nave Kyubi, está completamente armada y nos está apuntando. ¿Esta nave dispone de armas?

─ Si tiene algunas, pero no es rival para el Kyubi, al menos contamos con la ayuda del Jinchuriki del autentico Kyubi. Pero de todas maneras sigo pensando que escapar en mitad de la noche no es una salida, seguro que ha sido un cañonazo de advertencia.

─ Si fuera lo que tú dices porqué usar su nave más potente ─ anotó Shikamaru ─. No sé a qué viene todo esto, pero voto por mantener las distancias.

─Hinata, hay algo que nos estas ocultando ─ dijo el Aburame.

─ No, n…nada. N…no es nada.

─ Hinata, por favor dínoslo ─ suplicó Naruto.

─ Celaro Hyugawa pretendía sacrificarme. Dijo algo de una maldición, no sé hasta dónde es cierto, pero necesito investigarlo por mi cuenta. Quería mi sangre para el ritual.

─ Está loco, no puede ser ─ sentenció Yamato.

Hinata miraba al suelo tan tímida como lo había sido en sus peores años. Había actuado de forma egoísta tratando de protegerse, quizá de una amenaza vacua. Tenía a su lado al ninja más poderoso de la historia, nadie podría haberla herido. Pero una parte de ella, aquella que aún culpaba a su padre y a su clan por las desventuras de Neji y su tío, y todos aquellos miembros de la rama secundaria repudiados por la principal. Siempre se había consolado pensando que las cosas habían mejorado, pero la existencia de esta nueva rama, aún más castigada que la secundaria había destrozado su orgullo como clan. Levantó la cabeza en busca de su amado, pero en su lugar encontró algo muy distinto.

Naruto había activado su modo Kyubi, concentrando una enorme cantidad de chackra y dio un salto gigantesco dirigiéndose hacia la nave. A mitad del vuelo se transformó completamente en el zorro y golpeó con sus puños y las nueve colas el buque, partiéndolo tan estruendosamente que se oyó en su propia cubierta, los demás sólo podían ver con el brillo que daba el chackra del rubio pero ella podía ver como la nave estaba medio partida, con todos los mástiles rotos y los ninjas luchando fútilmente contra la Bestia con cola. Kurama preparó un Rasengan gigante que lanzó contra la popa del barco, mientras que sus nueve colas impactaban en la proa, rompiendo aún más la nave. Pudo ver como los ninjas desesperados se lanzaban al agua y nadaban o corrían hacia la costa, no tan lejana. El zorro dio un nuevo salto y preparó una bomba de bestia con cola de pequeño tamaño que terminó desintegrando el barco y todo lo que quedaba de él. Varios Hyugawa habrían muerto en el ataque, pero comprobó aliviada que la mayoría escaparon a salvo sumergiéndose, la nave tampoco iba demasiado cargada.

Finalmente el zorro se desvaneció y Naruto apareció en el Konoha VII con la técnica del Dios Relámpago de su padre, todavía con el manto de chakra activo, en silencio entró a la bodega, dejando a sus compañeros anonadados ante la bestialidad del rubio.

Y hasta aqui llegamos. Ya dije que el tercero quiza tardaria mas tiempo, todo lo de esta parte me ha surgido hoy. Muchas gracias por leer y espero seguir gustandoles.


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas a todos nuevamente, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero esta semana me ha pasado de todo. Respondiendo un poco a las revisiones que me habeis enseñado; la persona que me pidio que estableciese las fechas, intuyo que se refería a que especificase cuándo subiría los siguientes capítulos, siento decirle que no puedo hacerlo, escribo cuando puedo y si estoy inspirado. Quedate con la fecha que dí de terminar el fic en menos de dos meses. Y a los demás lectores gracias por leerme. Confío en que os siga gustando el fic.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 3. La Villa Renegada del Remolino

El viaje en barco acabó siendo bastante sombrío, incluso para el perezoso y callado Shikamaru Nara. Los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior había roto los animos de varios tripulantes, en concreto Naruto e Hinata se habían peleado, según había creido entender al rubio le dolía que ella le hubiese mentido, y esa revelación había otorgado al zorro demonio la suficiente autonomía como para descargar su ira contra el barco. Tras su brutal ataque Naruto se había refugiado en las bodegas y no había salido de ahí más que por las noches. La joven no aparentaba estar mucho mejor y se pasó casi todo el día junto a Shino, tratando de relajarse. En cuanto al resto del equipo no estaban mucho mejor, ni demasiado unidos: Sai se había encaramado toda la mañana en el avistadero del mástil de mesana, pintando los paisajes según él; mientras que Lee había advertido los síntomas del mareo perpetuo que sufría en todo tipo de naves, y se retorcía lastimosamente por cubierta, incapaz de hablar y mucho menos algo entretenido. El maestro Hokage debió haberlos elegido por esa razón también, que quitando el hecho de ser todos compañeros de una misma generación, y haber compartido tantos vínculos y lazos, no eran realmente amigos. Resultaba complicado obtener algún comentario ameno del frio Aburame, y por mucho que apreciase a Hinata como la novia de su amigo tanto como ser su camarada era imposible atender continuamente a su depresivo estado de ánimo. El moreno artista, quien sólo mantenía buenos lazos con Naruto también pareció ver lo que se avecinaba y huyó a refugiarse en su arte, donde aún mostraba su más absoluta indiferencia hacia el resto del mundo.

El viaje no duraría más de un día, y para la mañana siguiente arribarían al País del Remolino. Los escasos marineros realizaban sus tareas ajenos a los ninjas, y sólo el capitán de navío se atrevió a pedir motivos para su molesta salida en mitad de la noche, y eso fue lo más interesante que pudo hacer Shikamaru a lo largo del día, además de cuidar a Lee. Yamato tampoco estaba de buen humor, y guardaba un poco de rencor contra Naruto, se había esforzado mucho en la manufacturación del Kyubi y el ninja rubio lo había desintegrado en menos de un minuto, y sospechaba que echaría de menos a esa tal Mimi Hyugawa. Esa tarde, después de haber hecho tragar a la fuerza a Lee unas bolas de arroz, usando su lazo de sombra para evitar que lo vomitase; el Nara se encaminó a llevar otra de las bolas de arroz a Naruto.

El Konoha VII era un navío de un único castillo de popa, dotado de unos pocos cañones en una misión pacifica como esta; y con dos mástiles. Dos pasadizos llevaban a las bodegas, una a las estancias de la tripulación y la otra a los almacenes, donde se refugiaba el rubio. En una oscura dependencia, iluminada por un solitario e insuficiente candil y rodeada de barriles, víveres y demás equipamiento industrial para la colonia; estaba Naruto sentado en un banco corredizo. Una expresión lacónica remarcaba las ojeras de su rostro cansado y lo forzado de su postura evidenciaba el decaimiento de su buen ánimo.

─ Hola Naruto, ya es hora de comer, te he traído unas bolas de arroz de nuestra reserva. Podríamos comérnosla y charlar.

─ ¿Qué quieres Shikamaru? ─ preguntó el rubio con voz queda ─. ¿Te ha enviado Hinata?

─ No necesito que nadie me motive para preocuparme por un amigo. No has salido de aquí en toda la noche ni esta mañana. Y según aprecio tampoco has pegado ojo.

─ He estado ocupado, y no sabía qué hacer.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? Estas cabreado con Hinata?

─ Estoy más furioso conmigo mismo. Me molesta que ella me mintiese, pero lo que me molesta de verdad es que el zorro me controlase, no debería haber sido así. Podría haber matado a alguien, quizá lo hice. El zorro aprovechó mi frustración para descargar su resentimiento contra ese maldito navío. Kurama y yo estamos teniendo problemas.

─ ¿Aún puedes confiar en él? Pensaba que ya habíais solucionado vuestras diferencias.

─ Kurama necesita tiempo a solas. Tras una lucha interna logré encerrarle, pero el zorro está en una de las fases más irascibles, cada cien años su naturaleza yin controla a la naturaleza yang, y si no contenta a esa parte enloquece.

─ Pero Naruto, tú no eres el Kyubi, no deberías verte tan afectado, usa tu propio chackra en vez de el del zorro. No puedes dejar que te domine, eres el líder de esta misión. Todos dependemos de ti, eres el pilar de este encargo.

─ Lo intentaré Shikamaru. ¿Cómo están los demás?

─ Lee está completamente indispuesto, demasiado mareado para hacer nada. Sai se pasa el día en el avistadero pintando e Hinata se encuentra con Shino, intentando consolarse. Esa chica se deprime enseguida. Por cierto, no hables demasiado con Yamato, está cabreado por lo sucedido.

─ Soy una mierda de novio, seguro que he hecho sentir fatal a Hinata, todo por mi egoísmo, quizá se piense que es por su culpa.

─ Lo veo muy probable; las mujeres son un fastidio, yo me estoy carteando con Temari, y me cuesta mucho comprenderla. Cuando le digo algo que puede no gustarle tarda meses en responderme, y sé muy bien que es por el enfado. Es muy fácil enojarlas, y más aún decepcionarlas.

─ Hasta ahora hemos tenido muy pocos problemas. Ella siempre fue bastante pasiva, pero no tiene por qué serlo siempre. Seguro que me ocultó la verdad por una buena razón. Tengo que hablar con ella ─ terminó el rubio saliendo de la bodega a trastabillas.

─ Idiota ─ pensó el Nara observando a su impulsivo amigo salir corriendo.

Realmente Naruto era afortunado de tener en su vida a Hinata, una chica dulce y tranquila. Él siempre había aspirado a encontrar una esposa como ella, y en su lugar lo más cercano era su Temari, la violenta rubia de la Villa Oculta de la Arena dominadora de los vientos. Su relación había sido todo lo difícil que una relación podía ser, encuentros fugaces, viajando Shikamaru a su aldea, o ella a Konoha; habían vivido tanto juntos: su primera batalla en el primer examen de chunin, sus continuos y mutuos rescates en el último momento, la supervisión de los siguientes exámenes para chunin y la actuación en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi contra Madara y Obito Uchiha. Tras la guerra el perezoso moreno había hecho algo que no estaba dispuesto a reconocer ante nadie, besó a Temari, influenciado por el sueño del Tsukoyomi Infinito, donde vivían felices en Konoha, sus numerosos hijos correteando por la casa y jugando con el tío Chouji y la tía Ino y el abuelo Shikaku. Por eso cuando la división de la Arena se fue desplazando tras la última batalla Shikamaru acompañó a los tres famosos hermanos de la villa hasta la mitad del camino, donde debía reunirse con los suyos; en un oscuro bosque, la noche que debía irse Temari acudió a despedirse de él en secreto de esa manera tan exasperante e indómita que él sólo encontraba aceptable en ella.

La rubia ya no vestía su chaleco táctico, sino que llevaba puesto un kimono sencillo y bastante corto; cuando ella le pidió que mantuvieran el contacto carteándose o viéndose más él perdió la timidez y la pereza para realizar algo que él deseaba. Toda su vida había vivido sin apreciar nada, durante casi toda su adolescencia había aprendido que se debía a sus amigos, y que cumplir las órdenes sin rechistar y procurar que se obedecieran era beneficioso para sus amigos, incluso la venganza por su maestro Asuma venía provocada por sentimientos ajenos a él. Y por primera vez Shikamaru se atrevió a tomar aquello que deseaba. Dando unos pasos agarró al objeto de su deseo por la cabeza, manteniéndola firme pero dulcemente en su nuca, entrelazó la mano que le quedaba con la de la rubia y besó sus labios despacio, sin estar seguro de la reacción de esta. Sin embargo esta enroscó su propia mano suelta alrededor del cuello del Nara y respondió al beso con una pasión aún mayor, llegando a pasar la noche juntos, entre el follaje.

A la mañana siguiente Temari tuvo que marcharse pronto para alcanzar a su columna, prometiéndole que volverían a verse. Él hizo lo propio y los siguientes tres años habían mantenido esa extraña relación, procurando verse siempre que podían, pero sin llegar nunca a nada concreto. Incluso habían organizado aquella misión para repoblar las tierras fronterizas del País del Viento, colaborando la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, la Villa Oculta de la Roca y la Villa Oculta de la Arena, tratando de fertilizar las tierras baldías de la última, dónde habían podido convivir juntos casi seis meses, sin la molesta compañía de algún conocido. Otros problemas les acosaban siendo una pareja secreta, muchos hombres cortejaban a Temari, e incluso él se vio forzado a salir un día con Shiho, la kunoichi del departamento de criptografía, quien comenzó a acosarle desde el final de la guerra. En aquel momento estaban peleados por una autentica tontería, y eso había paralizado su partida de Shogi por correo. Ya llevaba tres semanas sin saber nada de esta, y siempre hubo en él una vocecita que le susurraba al oído dudas acerca de su relación, si algún día ella se fijaría en otro más cercano.

Lo más cierto es que él la quería, pensó sonriendo para sí, y nunca dejaría que escapase de su lado. Percatándose que ya llevaba cinco minutos sólo en la bodega, terminó de comerse las bolas de arroz y se acostó, dispuesto a echarse una agradable siesta hasta la tarde.

En la superficie, el callado ex-Anbu permanecía en la cesta del mástil de mesana, el más cercano a la popa del barco dibujando el portentoso mar. Y había dibujado aún más, otro cuadro que llevaba preparando meses, un retrato de él y de Ino. En condiciones normales hubiera sido capaz de dibujarse juntos en cuestión de minutos, pero últimamente llevaba atascado mucho tiempo; incapaz de plasmar lo que estaba sintiendo por la rubia, quiso empezar imaginándose a todos sus amigos en la playa, y ese primer boceto resulto espantoso, menos Sakura y Naruto todos los demás estaban pesimamente dibujados, era imposible para él dibujar bien a alguien que apenas conocía. Y pasó a la idea de dibujarse solo ellos dos, pero cometió demasiados fallos: no quería pintarse a sí mismo tal y como era, sino tal y como la veía Ino; y posteriormente quiso reflejar en ella lo que sentía.

La bella Yamanaka se había abierto a él como nadie había hecho nunca, ni siquiera su hermano, o Naruto o Sakura. Ino quería saber lo que pensaba, de forma parecida al adiestramiento con Danzou, la intimidad, como la llamaban los demás carecía de sentido para Sai, y con la rubia podía mantener la misma relación. Ella era tan cotilla como él indiferente y eso le hacía sentir bien dentro de su continua búsqueda de la humanidad que perdió. Asimismo era la única chica con la que no sentía la necesidad de hacer bromas incomodas para aliviar su tensión, en esencia estaba muy a gusto con ella, e incluso en misiones como esta comenzaba a añorarla.

La misión había tomado un cariz bastante tenso, con el pobre Lee completamente incapaz de hacer nada; Naruto e Hinata cabreados en apariencia y sólo quedaban Shikamaru y Shino, con quienes no tenía la suficiente confianza, aunque al menos el primero sí confiaba en él. Yamato tampoco estaba de humor y por eso se había subido al mástil, para disfrutar de la soledad, evitar la incomodidad y pensar en ese cuadro. De repente encontró a Naruto saliendo de la bodega y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Hinata, intercambió algunas palabras con Shino, quien había permanecido siempre con ella; y dejarlos a solas. La pareja intercambio unas cuantas palabras mientras se tocaban y el Uzumaki acariciaba la melena de la Hyuga, para finalmente besarse. Esa pareja era la única fuente de conocimientos para las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, lo cual era lastimoso, porque no podrían ser más diferentes: ni él de Naruto ni su Ino de Hinata. No obstante ese encuentro tan frugal y dulce le sirvió de inspiración para pensar como quería ver a la rubia.

Movido por una pasión inhumana mojó el pincel en tinta y deslizó las cerdas perfectamente cortadas y preparadas por el pergamino y contorneó la conocida cara de Ino, tumbada en una playa junto a sí mismo. Ambos mirándose y cogidos de la mano, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Parecía que por fin había terminado aquel pergamino. Cuando volviese a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja lo reproduciría en un cuadro y se lo regalaría a la rubia que tanto había hecho por él. Con una última sonrisa de corazón cerró el pergamino con sumo cuidado, limpió y secó los pinceles, guardó la tinta y bajó a cubierta de un salto. Felicitó a la parejita y les agradeció la ayuda, dejándolos perplejos; y acudió a ayudar al mareado Lee, quien estaba vomitando el arroz por la borda.

Al día siguiente arribaron a la Isla del Remolino, Sai había cogido gusto a estar ahí arriba debido a la brisa y las increíbles vistas, por lo que fue el primero en vislumbrar la isla. Esa mañana se había despertado de los primeros, sin contar a Lee, quien apenas había podido pegar ojo; Naruto e Hinata habían dormido juntos y habían estado muy unidos desde su reconciliación, lo que había dejado a Shino y a Shikamaru libres para entretenerse juntos; pero él aún apreciaba su soledad y contemplar el amanecer en ese barco era un espectáculo digno de pintarse. Y alrededor de las 10 de la mañana la isla apareció recortada contra el horizonte, el islote parecía tener forma de media luna, con montes en la orilla este y una amplia bahía en la oeste; y más promontorios y bosques se extendían por la isla, que según los mapas que le había robado a Naruto ocupaban quince kilómetros de una orilla a otra en su punto más estrecho y al menos cincuenta kilómetros de un extremo de la isla al otro. Las antiguas ruinas de la Villa Oculta del Remolino se escondían en el cuadrante 19, según la designación militar que mostraba el mapa, que se correspondía al extremo norte de la isla, cerca de la costa montañosa, pero la exuberante selva costera y los aun más altos bosques de coníferas de interior ocultaban cualquier atisbo de civilización.

─ ¡Tierra a la vista! ─ gritó el joven pálido, despertando a los pocos marineros que seguían durmiendo.

─ Callad joven ─ avisó el contramaestre del buque ─. Esta isla es un refugio de piratas.

─ ¿Cómo que un refugio de piratas? ─ preguntó Shikamaru recién despierto.

─ La Villa Oculta de la Hoja ignora mucho de sus asuntos navales, por eso nunca ha tenido una flota adecuada. Si, jóvenes. En estas aguas pulula un barco pirata, que tiene de cuartel esta isla. Han atacado muchos navíos, pero sin dejar a nadie ni nada para contarlo. Sólo lo hemos sabido por la desaparición de amigos y familiares.

─ ¿Por qué no se nos avisó? ¿Alguna idea de dónde están o cuantos son?

─ Los grumetes rumorean que han visto luces o humo proveniente del centro de la isla. No tenemos idea de cuantos son, pero para poder hacer lo que han hecho tuvieron que ser ninjas, para poder hundir completamente un barco y que no escapase nadie con vida.

─ Esto quizá complica las cosas ─ apuntó Shino ─, ¿tendremos fuerza suficiente para repelerlos?

─ Tenemos al Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el ninja más poderoso de estos tiempos. Y nosotros somos Jonin de élite de Konoha. Les aplastaremos ─ comentó Sai confiado.

─ ¿A quién hay que aplastar? ─ inquirió el rubio, frotándose los ojos; con su novia detrás, con la misma mirada inquisitiva.

─ La isla es un refugio de piratas. Vamos a tener que derrotar y expulsar a los enemigos antes de que se funde el enclave ─ dijo Shino.

─ No sabemos nada de su número ni de su fuerza, considero acertado afirmar que estaremos en inferioridad numérica. Quizá los enviados de la Niebla, la Arena o la Nube, más nuestros refuerzos nos ayuden a ganar, pero tendremos que plantar una gran ofensiva.

─ Les expulsaré de la patria de mis antepasados. Construiremos una gran prisión para ellos y nos encargaremos de llenarla.

Sai se mantuvo sonriendo, sabía que el plan podría ir mal, pero no le importaba en absoluto. En primer lugar eran sus órdenes, y en segundo era difícil dudar ante el ánimo apabullante de Naruto. Cuando se acercaron lo bastante Lee se arrojó por la borda y comenzó a correr hacia tierra firme, donde se tiró a la blanca playa. Los demás cargaron los suministros en una barca y la fueron arrastrando hasta llegar a la playa. El grupo se dividió a instancias de Shikamaru: Lee y Yamato se internarían en la selva para establecer un primer enclave; Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru y los marineros seguían descargando los suministros en un improvisado embarcadero hecho por Yamato; y él e Hinata inspeccionarían la isla en busca de esos piratas. Sai invocó sus aves de tinta y montaron juntos para sobrevolarla.

No tardaron mucho en localizar el asentamiento de los piratas gracias al Ojo Blanco de los Hyuga, en el centro de la isla, con el barco en un caladero más al sur, resguardado por acantilados. El refugio no era un mero campamento, sino una gran aldea, con al menos dos centenares de moradores, varios de ellos ninja, casi dos docenas pudo ver antes de ser localizados. Pero Sai los despistó alejando a su pájaro como si volviese a tierra; para virar en cuanto se alejasen lo suficiente y reunirse de nuevo con su grupo. Aterrizaron en el incipiente cuartel que habían construido Yamato y Lee en un promontorio elevado.

─ Hinata, Sai ─ llamó excitado el genio del esfuerzo ─. Ya estamos terminando el cuartel; mientras Yamato construía edificios básicos yo he reforzado un foso y he colocado trampas y alambradas. ¿Vosotros habéis encontrado a los enemigos? Estoy deseando machacarlos con mi Puño Fuerte.

─ Están a veinte kilómetros al noreste, aproximadamente. Nos han encontrado, pero creo que logramos despistarlos. Deberíamos atacar cuanto antes.

─ Deberíamos ayudar a Naruto y los demás a transportar las cosas y entonces podríamos atacar.

─ El enclave está terminado casi por completo ─ dijo Yamato ─. Os he hecho algunas cabañas básicas para que descanséis y viváis en ella. Un almacén subterráneo para esconder la mayoría de suministros, y un pequeño calabazo. Para cuando lleguen los primeros colonos de la Niebla deberíais haber formado un enclave y una gran extensión de terreno lista para construir.

─ Si, buscaré una meseta o planicie que podamos deforestar ─ dijo Hinata.

Los cuatro ninjas volvieron al embarcadero, que resulto ser un autentico caos de Narutos peleándose por llevar los objetos menos pesados, mientras los clones menos picaros arrimaban el hombro empujando en equipo los cargamentos más pesados. Shino y Shikamaru estaban clasificando los suministros, y cargándolos en una rudimentaria carreta que habían construido entre los dos. El barco estaba ya prácticamente descargado y parecían ansiosos por partir. Yamato se despidió y subió al Konoha VII afirmando que resolvería el problema de los Hyugawa y se encargaría personalmente en el envío de suministros, refuerzos y colonos. Con gran esfuerzo, y tras unas dos horas de viajes, la desactivación de gran parte de las trampas de Lee y el equipamiento del cuartel terminaron sus actividades a mediodía. El mismo Sai se encontraba exhausto, había usado sus tigres de tinta para transportar varias cosas, y fueron los primeros que chocaron con las trampas de Lee. Acto seguido meter los suministros en el almacén resultó complicado, sólo Hinata pudo encontrarlo. Y al final Naruto se puso frente a la hoguera a preparar uno de sus paquetes para ramen para que todos recuperasen fuerzas.

Con la energía recuperada, a mediodía, avanzaron para encontrar la aldea de los piratas. Hinata vigilaba las posibles trampas y Shino usaba sus insectos disrruptores para que no les sintieran, según el propio Aburame sólo ninjas sensores del nivel de Naruto en modo Capa de Chackra les sentiría. Tras una hora saltando por la selva y comenzar a subir a las tierras altas de coníferas Hinata dio el alto tras comprobar la cercanía de la aldea. Y los seis adoptaron una formación defensiva para entrar de lleno en la aldea, idea cortesía de Naruto que al pintor le pareció una locura.

Pronto observaron la villa con sus propios ojos; resultaba bastante tétrica y solitaria, aún para el artista, un estandarte rezaba "Villa Renegada del Remolino". La mayoría de edificios estaban hechos de madera y otros pocos de adobe o piedra; no estaba amurallada y las viviendas se extendían en el menos siete calles paralelas o perpendiculares, sin dejar un centro lógico. Efectivamente la aldea había sido construida por piratas y criminales, pero la cantidad de habitantes y edificios sorprendía a Sai, no se correspondía a una simple guarida de piratas. Los ninjas siguieron avanzando por las solitarias calles de tierra reseca, con pequeños charcos procedentes de los desagües y piletas de agua que conformaban el primitivo sistema de alcantarillado del enclave.

─ Hay civiles escondidos por las casas. Debemos procurar no herirles, los ninjas son renegados que llevan todavía sus cintas rasgadas.

─ Alto ahí, ninjas de Konoha ─ dijo una misteriosa voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Los ninjas se dieron la vuelta y presenciaron a un alto y robusto shinobi que aguardaba en el centro del camino: de pelo rojo trenzado en una cola al estilo samurái y portaba un kimono negro con detalles rojos y unos pantalones abombados ideados para el combate de color oscuro también. Unos ojos rojos muy claros, casi marrones miraba a los ninjas, y una banda rasgada de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada protegía su frente. Junto a él estaban otros dos ninjas: una kunoichi de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla de pelo rubio y ojos azules; y otro ninja de pelo gris y ojos marrones de la Villa Oculta de la Hierba vestido con un chaleco táctico personalizado y que portaba un monton de bolsas y pergaminos.

─ ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer a la Villa Renegada del Remolino? ─ dijo el ninja pelirrojo ─. Si habéis desertado y oído los rumores acerca de una villa para todos los ninjas renegados la habéis encontrado. Pero sois demasiados, y vuestras cintas no están ralladas.

─ Hemos venido a liberar la isla de vuestra influencia ─ respondió Naruto, altivo ─. Si os rendis y os entregais podréis volver a vuestras vidas, quizá incluso regresar a vuestras villas de origen.

─ No tenemos intención de rendirnos. Esta isla estaba despoblada durante años, y nosotros la ocupamos pacíficamente, y desde entonces hemos vivido tranquilos. ¿Qué derecho tenéis a quitarnos nuestro hogar ─ respondió el ninja de pelo gris.

─ No os hagáis los honrados, sois piratas, habéis asolado estas aguas, hundido barcos y masacrado a inocentes. Nosotros os encerraremos haciendo explotar nuestra energía ─ añadió Rock Lee.

─ Esta isla no tiene muchos recursos. Necesitamos encontrarlos en otro sitio, al principio comerciábamos, pero en cuanto los barcos veían que éramos ninjas renegados se negaban a tratar con nosotros. Sólo nos quedo la piratería, y los integrantes del barco mueren durante el combate o son capturados y traídos aquí, de donde no quieren irse ─ comentó el aparente líder ─. Esta es nuestra forma de vida, quizá sea mala, pero no es muy diferente del camino shinobi.

─ Aún así estamos en una misión, y los objetivos incluyen capturaros y destruir vuestro refugio. No es nada personal, pero tenemos que hacerlo ─ dijo Shikamaru.

─ Maestro Haikyōshakage1. ¿Pasamos al Plan de Contingecia 3?

─ Si, Asuka, da la alarma y llama a los Siete Guardianes Ninja Renegados. Yo contendré a estos todo el tiempo que pueda. Nagao, tu dirígete al este del pueblo. ¿Sabéis donde están todos los Guardianes?

─ Creo que Kontomaru y Shiseida están al este, nuestros tres extraños invitados al oeste. Desconozco el paradero de Sarukai y los demás.

─ Debería quedarme contigo Kuroyagi, ese del pelo rubio es Naruto Uzumaki, el niño de la profecía, el shinobi más poderoso del mundo. Necesitaras mi ayuda.

─ El famoso pacificador. Y qué hace aquí Naruto Uzumaki, trayendo la guerra a una pacifica aldea que sólo lucha por sobrevivir. Perdonaste a tu amigo, que cometió horribles crímenes y a Pain, líder de Akatsuki, quienes mataron a un montón de Jinchurikis como tú. Diste tu puño a torcer por ellos y no lo harás por unos pobres marginados.

─ Na…Naruto ─ pronunció la única mujer del grupo.

Sai miró al rubio Uzumaki, con los puños cerrados, emblanquecidos por la presión y cabizbajo. El artista sospechó que los que decían los renegados había calado en el rubio. La misión estaba peligrando, y su amplia experiencia en misiones de gris moral como esta le permitía ver más allá, por lo que exclamó:

─ Naruto, no lo pienses dos veces. No tenemos por qué matarlos, sólo capturarlos. Son criminales corrientes, no son Sasuke Uchiha o los Akatsuki. La redención puede esperarles tras su derrota, aquí no hay ningún Madara Uchiha que controle una complicada obra de guiñoles para sus intereses, manipulando a otros para que manipulen o siendo manipulado él mismo. Derrotémosles juntos y llevémoslos ante la justicia, eso es lo que haría un pacificador.

Las palabras del artista calaron bastante en sus compañeros, este se sentía henchido de valor también, nunca había arengado a las tropas, ni lo buscaba. Tan sólo quería apoyar a su amigo, pero el resultado había sido mucho mayor, y hasta los enemigos lo habían notado. De un salto la llamada Asuka corrió hacia el este para buscar a sus aliados mientras hacía sonar un cuerno con una melodía concreta.

─ Sai, Shino, avanzad hacia el lado oeste y apresad a todos los viandantes que encontréis, Lee y yo combatiremos a esa tal Asuka. Naruto e Hinata, cubridnos para que podamos escapar, me da la impresión que este ninja no piensa dejarnos pasar.

Y profetizando lo dicho el llamado Kuroyagi realizó una técnica oculta de fuego con la que comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego a los ninjas de la Hoja. Hinata se adelantó y las pudo desvíar con sus 64 signos Hakke Protectores, y acto seguido lanzó una Palma de Vacío que fue desintegrada por una técnica del llamado Nagao. Sai y Shino corrieron por las paredes, arrojando algunos kunais y shurikens para mantener a raya a Kuroyagi; y Shikamaru y Lee hacían lo propio, pronto abandonaron la calle y dejaron en la misma a un todavía quieto Naruto. Pero Sai no podía molestarse en vigilarle, Hinata tendría que terminar de arengarlo. En cuestión de segundos los dos compañeros localizaron a algunos aldeanos y unos pocos ninjas escapando, el Aburame utilizó sus insectos para agotar a esos ninjas, aparentemente chunin no muy poderosos y Sai usó sus leones de tinta para encerrar a varias mujeres, meretrices en su mayoría con sus hijos bastardos en su pecho o agarrados a sus faldas, en una vivienda que selló posteriormente.

Shino le avisó de la presencia de tres shinobis relevantes en las cercanías, y los dos se lanzaron a perseguirlos, en los tejados de los edificios pudieron observar a esas tres figuras: un joven con el pelo naranja, bastante alto y con una expresión serena; una mujer con gafas bastante estrechas, de pelo rojo y un rostro bastante irritable. Y el tercero, un poco más adelantado que ellos portaba dos gigantescas espadas a su espalda, tenía el pelo blanco con acabados violetas y los ojos del mismo color, pero lo que más destacaba de este eran sus afilados dientes que sonreían en una mueca sádica, mientras su colmillo derecho sobresalía de sus labios un poco. Se trataba de los últimos y más poderosos secuaces de Orochimaru: Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu Hozuki, los antiguos compañeros del grupo Taka de Sasuke Uchiha.

 _1_ _El titulo de Haikyōshakage he pretendido que se entienda literalmente como "Sombra Renegada" siendo Haikyō-sha lo que traduje como "Renegado" y el más que clásico Kage como "Sombra". Si alguien sabe japonés de verdad me corrija, pero espero que lo entendáis y os haga gracia._

Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, un claro nexo entre lo bueno y lo mejor, que está por llegar. A continuación comienzan las trepidantes peleas entre los Ninjas de la Hoja y los Guardianes Renegados, que tienen una gran sorpresa. Pensaba introducirlo en este capitulo, pero se me hubiera alargado demasiado, y os quedais con la incertidumbre.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui tenemos la cuarta parte de esta historia. Os aviso de antemano que no espereis volver a ver a los Hyugawa... en esta historia; cuando acabe esta seguiré con un nuevo fic cronologicamente posterior a este. Por otro lado, gracias a todos por leer mi historia, y sigo esperando que os guste. Gracias por las revisiones, y en concreto comento a Sakuraccforever que me hable más de su duda, que no llegue a entender, mandame un P.M.

Disfrutad la historia, esta es todo pelea y adrenalina.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 4. Los Guardianes Renegados:

Rock Lee corría por los tejados de la Villa Renegada persiguiendo a la kunoichi Asuka, quien se movía a una velocidad pasmosa, tanta que Lee tuvo que adelantar a Shikamaru para alcanzarla, activando la primera puerta de chackra dio un acelerón y logró asestar una fuerte patada a la mujer hasta tumbarla, el bravo combatiente agarró un kunai y lo colocó contra el cuello de la rubia mujer; esta tenía un bonito rostro con grandes ojos azules, un rostro alargado y estrecho con nariz achatada. Pero su mirada transmitía ahora, lejos de su Haikyōshakage, un aura terrible y melancólica.

─ Joven, eres tan hermoso. Me aseguraré de que no pierdas la belleza de la juventud. Técnica Oculta de Cal, chorro de cimentación.

Asuka escupió un chorro de cal que llegó a manchar ligeramente el mono de Lee a pesar que este saltó inmediatamente al oír la realización de la técnica. Se alejó unos metros e intentó quitarse el cemento que ya se estaba secando encima de su ropa, pero este se solidificaba demasiado rápido. Asuka se levantó, repitió los sellos y volvió a lanzar sendos chorros de cemento que Lee sólo pudo esquivar rodando por los tejados, aún manchándose en los brazos y las piernas. Usando la gran velocidad que poseía esta se colocó encima de él, agarrándole fuertemente de los hombros y abriendo su boca de forma antinatural, como los fantasmas de las obras kabuki que había visto el joven alguna vez.

─ Técnica Oculta de Cal, gran preservación.

Pero segundos antes que esta le arrojase los litros de cemento que se estaban formando en su garganta Asuka se quedó paralizada con un espasmo, mientras gotas de ese gris líquido corrían por su rostro; en ese momento la faz de la mujer presentaba una inmensa e indescriptible locura, con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca lujuriosa que aterraba a la Bestia Verde de Konoha.

─ Lee, sal de ahí. He atrapado a la lunática esta con mi Lazo de Sombra, quítate el cemento y escapa, yo aturdiré a esta.

Lee comenzó a tratar de arrancar los trozos ya solidificados de cemento de su traje, pero estos tenían vida propia, y los pigmentos de las piernas se estaban uniendo a los del pecho y no podía extraerlos ya que se estaban pegando demasiado a los polímeros del traje especial que le había dado Gai Sensei. Sin dudarlo dos veces reveló la cremallera del hombro, retirando los protectores de velcro y abrió el traje para salir de él de un salto, quedándose en calzoncillos, antes de que su vestimenta quedase completamente sellada en cemento pudo salvar sus nunchakos y gran parte de su equipo; hasta que el gris ganó al verde.

Con un nuevo sello Shikamaru usó una asfixia de sombra que estaba aturdiendo a la rubia kunoichi hasta que un kunai estuvo a punto de darle y se vio forzado a romper la conexión. Los dos ninjas de la Hoja volvieron la vista a la dirección de donde procedía el kunai y encontraron a otros dos individuos: un hombre y una mujer. El varón tenía el pelo marrón, ligeramente de punta y era alto y esbelto, con bastante musculatura y una expresión emocionada y vestía un uniforme de taijutsu blanco con detalles azules eléctricos; mientras que la mujer era morena y vestía un uniforme de combate con una coraza y unas grebas, más un casco de metal que llevaba colgado del hombro. El kunai había sido arrojado por el hombre, y la mujer estaba reuniendo chackra para lanzar una técnica.

Nuevamente el hombre arrojó dos kunais contra Shikamaru, quien bloqueó uno, pero se clavó el otro en el pecho; un nuevo tajo del primero terminó desgarrando el cuello del Nara, quien acabó desangrándose, vertiendo su sangre por los canalones del tejado. Sorprendido y angustiado por lo sucedido Lee se arrojó a combatir al hombre, asestándole una patada que logró alejarlo y trató en vano de detener la hemorragia del cuello cortado de Shikamaru, cuando un acto reflejo le llevó a esquivar un nuevo tajo que hubiera sido mortal para él. Comenzó una escaramuza con el joven bloqueando y golpeando como loco; trató de activar la segunda y tercera puerta de chackra para corresponder a su diestro rival, quien usaba un taijutsu muy potente y con mucha maestría, aunque no lo suficiente para superarle. Pocos ninjas quedaban que pudieran igualar sus técnicas físicas, quizá Naruto en su modo ermitaño en cuanto a potencia bruta, pero en general nadie le superaba en eso; su victoria en el I Torneo Internacional de Taijutsu del año anterior le confirmó como el maestro de las técnicas físicas, galardón que hizo llorar de emoción a su viejo maestro. Sin embargo su mente no era capaz de abrir las siguientes puertas, cosa que le extrañó bastante.

Aprovechó los escasos momentos entre golpe y golpe para observar el escenario y comprobó el lívido cadáver de Shikamaru, a la aún entumecida Asuka y a la inmóvil kunoichi restante, quien miraba el combate sin prestarle una gran atención. Incapaz de responder su incapacidad para activar las puertas, tarea que había dominado ya a los trece años, se acogió a su arma secreta, sacó una botella de sake de una de sus bolsas y se la bebió de un trago. Conociendo ya el secreto del Puño Borracho y siendo ya mayor de edad había aprendido a usarlo como su arma secreta. Pero en esa ocasión no sintió la calidez embriagadora que le solía transmitir el alcohol, ni mejoró sus golpes. Lee dio un salto con una gran voltereta hacia atrás y cayó en la cuenta de que si ahora estaba desnudo su velocidad debería haber aumentado exponencialmente, y eso confirmó sus sospechas. Se hallaba en una ilusión, haciendo acopio de todo su chackra realizó el sello de liberación a la vez que transmitía chackra a diferentes intensidades, a fin de autoajustar su circulación de chackra. Él era bastante negligente para las técnicas ilusorias y casi siempre le salvaba Tenten o Neji, su maestro había pasado horas tratando de enseñarle a evitarlas o a liberarse, pero en pocas ocasiones había sido capaz; y a día de hoy aún entrenaba en eso con la maestra Kurenai. Finalmente logró reactivar su flujo normal de chackra y despertar de la ilusión, donde pudo contemplar la realidad. Y de repente sintió un repentino e infantil deseo de regresar a la ilusión

Los tres ex-miembros de Taka dirigían la vista hacia delante, de forma bastante impetuosa, sobre todo por parte de Suigetsu. Mientras que Sai y Shino estudiaban la situación. El artista deseaba que el trío se alejase del pueblo y les dejasen en paz, eran criminales incluidos en el Libro Bingo, pero su ayuda en la IV Guerra Shinobi les había valido un indulto de todos los crímenes pasados, al igual que Orochimaru y Sasuke; pero todos excepto Sasuke decidieron continuar su vida como criminales al servicio del primero. Esos años apenas habían tenido noticias suyas, y ninguno de los tres eran criminales de clase B. Sai no quería perder tiempo con ellos, porque aún eran lo bastante fuertes para estorbarlos el tiempo suficiente. De pronto Shino habló:

─ Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin y Jugo. Sois considerados criminales por las cinco grandes naciones ninja, pero no existen actualmente cargos contra ustedes. Estáis en medio de una misión de nivel S, cualquier intromisión conllevará una captura o neutralización de la amenaza. Uníos a nosotros o marchaos.

─ No obedecemos vuestras órdenes, malditos ninjas de Konoha ─ respondió airada Karin.

─ No estamos haciendo daño a nadie, no veo por qué tenéis que hacérnoslo a nosotros ─ añadió Jugo.

─ No ordenamos nada, sólo os recomendamos marchar. Y no habrá ninguna lucha.

─ A mi me apetece cortar a shinobis de la Hoja en dos con mis espadas. Aún me deben una desde la última guerra, me robaron la Espada del Ejecutor. Y así puedo probar mis nuevos poderes contra los ninjas más poderosos de la alianza.

─ Joder Suigetsu, pedazo de idiota. Nos vas a meter en problemas.

─ En realidad creo que se lo debemos a Kuroyagi y los Guardianes Renegados, nos han tratado muy bien y es obvio que les están atacando.

─ Tienes mucha razón Jugo. Debemos colaborar con nuestros amigos, hemos pasado unas estupendas vacaciones aquí ─ terminó Suigetsu quitándose la capa-abrigo.

Sai agarró su daga y abrió uno de los cierres de su pergamino de invocación; agarró un pincel y dibujó sus tigres de tinta, lanzándolos contra los tres. Pero el ninja acuático sacó _Kabutowari_ , "la espada-martillo Casco Disidente" y los eliminó de un mandoble. Suigetsu dio un nuevo paso y realizó unos sellos.

─Técnica Oculta de Agua, clon acuático.

Un clon acuático salió del cuerpo original de Suigetsu tirando de la otra espada que portaba. Un gran mandoble envuelto en vendas para ocultarla. Ambos mantuvieron la espada en ristre y apuntaron contra estos.

─ Técnica Oculta de Agua, dragones gemelos de agua.

Dos enormes sierpes fueron escupidas por los dos clones, alimentando el chorro con las aguas residuales que corrían por los tejados y los charcos. Sendos dragones se lanzaron contra los dos ninjas, quienes tuvieron que saltar para escapar de sus fauces; pero el dragón no chocó contra el suelo de tejas sino que volteó y trató de cazar nuevamente a Sai; mientras el otro chorro atacaba al Aburame. Sai agarró su daga intentando cortar al dragón, ya que en pleno salto no podía hacer nada más; pero justo en el aire la sierpe se deshizo revelando a Suigetsu o a su copia cargando desde arriba con la espada vendada. En las milésimas de segundos que tardaron en impactar esa espada y su corto puñal el artista se cuestionó qué espada sería esa. Recordaba que el ninja renegado de la Niebla estaba obsesionado por controlar y esgrimir las Siete Espadas de la Niebla y era obvio que en aquel momento portaba dos; eso le recordaba a sus combates durante la guerra, habiendo sellado el mismo a su antiguos portadores. Sabía de buena tinta que _Samehada_ , "Diente de Tiburón" la blandía ahora el Jinchuriki del Ocho Colas, de la Villa Oculta de la Nube; la Espada del Ejecutor le pertenecía ahora al Maestro Hokage; que las espadas _Kiba_ "Colmillos" se las quedó Omoi de la Nube, y que _Hiramekarei_ "La Espada Gemela" le pertenecía por derecho a Chojuro de la Niebla. Quedando sólo tres espadas a la deriva: la ya confirmada _Kabutowari_ , el estilete _Nuibari_ "Aguja de Coser" y la brutal _Shibuki_ "La espada Pulverizadora"; el tamaño del arma parecía corresponder a la última, y aunque era arriesgado dar por sentado eso sabía que tenía que prepararse para las inmediatas explosiones: la espada Pulverizadora iba soltando sellos explosivos que se auto-regeneraban e iban continuando la cadena de explosiones, y tenía que alejarse lo antes posible o acabaría pulverizado.

El Aburame no tenía una situación mucho mejor, habiendo caído en la misma trampa que él, se le venía encima el Suigetsu original armado con la espada-martillo, pero aprovechando el mayor alcance de este arma arrojó la punta de la espada-hacha para romper la endeble defensa que tenía Shino, armado con un simple kunai y creando un escudo de insectos. Sin embargo su defensa logró desviar lo suficiente esa punta como para que no le golpease. Shino debió haber sabido que Kabutowari estaba hecha para romper la defensa perfecta y que por lo demás no podría soportar una defensa directa activa; sus insectos habían desviado el hacha añadiéndole su propio peso y girando el arma de forma que a continuación el usuario pudiera bloquear el martillo por su cuenta. Una vez más Sai se asombró de la inteligencia del Aburame, y cayó en la cuenta que para escapar a su muerte también debía comprender el punto débil de Shibuki.

Suigetsu siguió cayendo y colocó su espada en perpendicular, esperando el choque para empezar a explotar. A sabiendas que la espada comenzaría a activarse en cuanto la rozase Sai se echó hacia atrás con las piernas hacía arriba y golpeó la cara del ninja de agua, esquivando la espada e impulsándose en la cara de este para poder regresar al suelo. Una mirada fugaz le indico que Shino había logrado desviar el martillo, que sólo le había golpeado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, casi en el hígado y ambos caían relativamente a salvo. Pero un estallido y una carcajada lunática alertó al artista y sólo pudo ver un poco antes de que el poseído Jugo le atrapase y le hiciera chocar con el Aburame, tirando a los dos al suelo de la calle y disparando sus cañones de chackra natural que pudieron bloquear los insectos casi a medias, salvando la vida de ambos, pero cayendo inconscientes.

El tejado donde despertó Rock Lee estaba envuelto en una batalla campal, la llamada Asuka y el hombre con quien había luchado en su ilusión estaban intercambiando golpes con un magullado Shikamaru, que recibía uno de cada cinco golpes. Rock Lee despertó su ira y se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca había probado, abrió la sexta puerta de chackra y bebió su pócima de sake, ganando a la vez potencia y una descoordinación letal y se lanzó a una velocidad enorme contra esos dos ninjas que acosaban a su amigo. La ninja ilusoria trató de detenerlo con una técnica de agua, pero fue tan rápido que casi ni se dio cuenta hasta que oyó el agua impactando contra las tejas.

─ ¡Remolino de la Hoja! ─ gritó Lee mientras producía un autentico tornado con sus piernas mientras golpeaba a los dos ninjas; como ya había descubierto el hombre entendía el taijutsu y fue capaz de evitar sus peores efectos rodando por el suelo ─. Flor de Loto Frontal.

Lee usó sus propios brazos y piernas para atrapar a la repulsiva kunoichi de la Niebla y hacerla impactar contra el suelo; pero la ninja ilusoria fue capaz de crear una piscina de agua para reducir el golpe. Forzando aún más sus músculos trató de conectar una patada a esa ninja, pero esta fue bloqueada por el otro hombre.

─ Shiseida, llévate a Asuka. La operación de contención está terminando. Yo entretendré a estos dos los próximos minutos.

─ Está bien Kontomaru, por esta vez dejare que te sacrifiques por mí.

La ninja se llevó a la rubia, semiinconsciente por el impacto de la Flor de Loto, Lee ni se molestó en seguirlas por miedo a dejar a Shikamaru sólo. Además embriagado como estaba sólo deseaba luchar contra ese tal Kontomaru y comprobar de verdad su fuerza.

─ ¡Yo soy la hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha, el genio del esfuerzo, el poseedor del Puño Borracho y el aprendiz numero uno de la Bestia Azul de Konoha, Maito Gai! ─ exclamó Rock Lee algo petulante.

─ Yo soy Kontomaru, líder en funciones de la Villa Renegada del Remolino, desertor de la Villa Oculta de la Roca, maestro de taijutsu y poseedor de varias técnicas ocultas secretas. Hace años desafié al Tercer Maestro Tsuchikage por su puesto y nos lanzamos a un titánico combate donde sus Técnicas de Elemento Polvo fueron igualadas por las mías, pero al final fui derrotado y tuve que huir, llevándome por delante a un montón de Anbus de la Villa Oculta de la Roca. Y llegaré a ser Haikyōshakage algún día.

─ No serás Haikyōshakage ni nada por el estilo ya que sólo conmigo serás derrotado ─ pronunció Lee, aún ebrio.

─ Técnica Oculta de Magnetismo, lluvia de metales.

Mientras Kontomaru realizaba los sellos cientos de objetos y cascotes se levantaban en el aire y comenzaban rotar alrededor del ninja, ganando velocidad cinética. Acto seguido los cascotes fueron siendo arrojados como si se tratasen de un bombardeo. Lee fue haciendo piruetas por el tejado hasta poder acercarse a su enemigo y empezar a intercambiar golpes.

─ Poca gente hay más rápida que el magnetismo, felicidades Rock Lee, te has ganado mi respeto, velaré tu futura muerte a manos de mi elemento polvo.

Con unas patadas desde abajo Lee pudo mandarlo por los aires y lanzarse a hacerle la Flor de Loto invertida, pero en cuanto agarró al ninja el enorme peso de este neutralizo la técnica, obligándole a soltarle y a retroceder.

─ Conoce las técnicas para aumentar o reducir el peso, se lo vi hacer a Onooki de la Villa Oculta de la Roca ─ dijo Shikamaru.

─ Cierto, Onooki fue mi maestro, me enseñó todas las técnicas de elemento tierra y a controlar mí elemento magnético. Pero en secreto también desarrolle el elemento viento y me forcé a controlar las técnicas del elemento polvo. Cuando lo hice le desafié y me rechazó. Ahora soy aún más poderoso que él ─ terminó realizando unos nuevos sellos y colocando las manos para usar ese último elemento de tan destructiva naturaleza.

Lee sólo había oído hablar de esas técnicas, pero le bastaba para conocer su poder, incapaz de usar ninguna técnica defensiva se lanzó para recoger a Shikamaru y alejarse para ponerse a cubierto; pero su técnica fue demasiado rápida

─ Técnica Oculta de Polvo, mini-desintegración.

El pilar de chackra destructivo arrolló por completo a los dos ninjas, devastando además una de las calles de casa y los dos ninjas fueron enterrados por los escombros, aparentemente agonizantes.

─ ¿Qué es este chackra? ─ se preguntó a si mismo Kontomaru, extrañado de notarlo aun habiendo sido siempre un negado para cualquier técnica de rastreo.

En la calle principal, cuando los compañeros se habían marchado aún permanecían Naruto e Hinata frente a los llamados Kuroyagi y Nagao, la joven Hyuga había adoptado su postura de combate y estaba esperando, sin quitar la vista a los dos enemigos, a que Naruto iniciase el combate, pero este seguía paralizado en la calle. Kuroyagi se colocó delante de su apoyo y adoptó una postura parecida a la de Hinata, ligeramente agachado con los brazos extendidos, mientras que Nagao se mantenía en una postura neutra listo para cualquier cosa. La joven sabía que ella era incapaz de derrotar al tal Kuroyagi, su chackra se acumulaba muy rápido y poseía un control perfecto del mismo; quizá podría derrotar al otro rival, quien aunque había bloqueado su palma de vacío no tenía por qué ser un enemigo muy superior a ella.

─ Técnica Oculta de Viento, huracán mortal ─ dijo Kuroyagi realizando los pertinentes sellos y soplando un montón de vientos huracanados que hubiesen cortado a Hinata si no hubiese realizado nuevamente sus 64 signos Hakke protectores capaces de cortar el viento.

─ Naruto, te necesito ya, no podré mantener esta defensa para siempre.

─ Ya estoy ─ comentó el rubio, con los ojos de color ámbar y unas profundas ojeras naranjas.

Hinata se percató que Naruto había aprovechado todo este tiempo en obtener chackra del modo ermitaño, seguramente pensando que el chackra de Kyubi no le serviría. Así Naruto corrió hacia Kuroyagi realizando dos multiplicaciones de cuerpo, de las cuales dos comenzaron a hostigar con taijutsu al ninja pelirrojo mientras el tercero preparaba un Rasengan. El rubio no tenía un taijutsu muy superior al suyo propio, pero la enorme fuerza que le otorgaba el modo ermitaño le valía para salir de esos combates. Pero su verdadera potencia residía en el Rasengan y sus múltiples variantes. En el año que llevaban juntos ella había conocido los secretos de su técnica y había visto casi todas las variantes y temido la potencia destructora de esa técnica. Ahora que Kuroyagi estaba ocupado su papel era el de contrarrestar al apoyo enemigo y dando un salto rodeó a esos dos y arremetió contra Nagao.

─ Palma de Vacío ─ dijo Hinata usando su chackra para crear el vacío delante suya y que golpease al ninja enemigo.

─ Arte Ninja, repulsión universal ─ respondió Nagao haciendo unos dos sellos y disipando la técnica de Hinata.

─ Ya he visto esa técnica ─ comentó Hinata visualizando en su mente aquel combate suicida que tuvo con Pain hace ya más de cuatro años en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja ─. Usas la gravedad, pero estoy seguro que no lo haces tan bien como un usuario del Rinnegan.

Hinata realizó una multiplicación de cuerpo para comprobar una teoría, y mientras su copia lanzaba una Palma de Vacío ella arrojaba un kunai explosivo por el otro lado. Y tal y como pensaba el individuo las bloqueó pero sin la suficiente potencia como para eliminarlas por completo como hubiera hecho Pain, de forma que la gravedad funcionaba más como barrera que cómo táctica de ataque. Su clon y ella realizaron una nueva postura y arremetieron contra él antes de que pudiera reutilizar su poder.

─Ocho trigramas dobles, 128 signos Hakke.

Ambas Hyugas comenzaron a golpear los puntos de chackra hasta bloquear 128 de los más de trescientos _Tenketsu_ que había en el cuerpo humano. Si bien cerrando 64 ya impedías que una persona usase técnicas de chackra con ese número prácticamente le neutralizabas para un buen rato. Neji había sido capaz de realizar los 128 signos Hakke él sólo, y si se le hubiese ocurrido utilizar una copia de si mismo habría sido capaz de sellar 256 puntos de chackra, pero ella es la primera de su clan en unir las técnicas de los Ocho Trigramas con la Multiplicación Oculta de Cuerpo, a instancias de su apuesto novio. Ahora que Nagao había sido neutralizado Hinata pudo centrarse en vigilar el combate de Naruto.

Los dos ninjas tenían un enorme poder: el pelirrojo había derrotado a los dos clones con un barrido de su palma y había bloqueado el Rasengan con un muro de tierra. Para acto seguido lanzar más bolas de fuego y otros golpes de viento que Naruto esquivó realizando piruetas y saltos. Nuevos clones atacaron a Kuroyagi pero este los quemó con una especie de cúpula calorífica que recordó a Hinata a un supuesto Kaiten de fuego. Naruto preparó un Rasen Shuriken que el otro bloqueó con una pared doble de viento y tierra y logró conectar un puñetazo al rubio. Es en ese momento en el que Hinata ejecutó una nueva Palma de Vacío que golpeó al pelirrojo por la espalda. Kuroyagi respondió con unas balas de agua y aire, que Hinata rechazó con un Kaiten; para, una vez finalizado, activar sus Puños de León e intercambiar unos golpes con el pelirrojo.

─ ¡Hinata, apártate!

Naruto había utilizado una técnica de invocación para traer a Gamakichi del Monte Myoboku, y él estaba de pie en su cabeza. Kuroyagi realizó lo propio e invocó un águila que emprendió el vuelo con él encima. El sapo saltó cuanto pudo y usó su katana para hacer caer en picado al ave, mientras Naruto saltaba y accedía a la cola con un Rasengan gigante en su puño derecho. El ninja pelirrojo agarró su puño izquierdo y le mantuvo a distancia para que no entrase en el alcance del Rasengan, pero justo entonces el rubio se deshizo, habiendo sido un clon y otros nuevos aparecieron, procedentes de herramientas ninjas falsas. Estas retomaron el Rasengan y atraparon al ninja, golpeándole con la esfera. Acto seguido crearon otro para terminar de eliminar al águila; y usando el viento como paracaídas terminaron de descender, siendo una técnica nueva de su novio, quien quiso profundizar en su elemento viento

El ninja pelirrojo cayó lánguido al suelo, siendo arrastrado por Naruto, quien de pronto se vio atacado por un extraño autómata armado con guadañas y que arrojaba dardos impregnados seguramente de veneno por la boca, forzando al ninja a efectuar un salto largo. Hinata percibió enseguida la naturaleza del autómata, no era una simple marioneta, sino que actuaba realmente como un recipiente para la conciencia de otra persona; su Ojo Blanco no localizó a nadie, aparte del derrotado ninja que yacía recostado contra un muro. Debía ser el tal Nagao, quien derrotado físicamente había transmitido su conciencia a la marioneta, debía tener nociones de marionetista. Una vez que ahuyentó al rubio, subido a un tejado; el autómata cargó contra la Hyuga, quien comenzó a esquivar frenéticamente, sabiendo que si una de las guadañas le tocase moriría sin remedio al no tener ella suficientes conocimientos de medicina, y que su Puño Blando no surtiría mucho efecto en el arma, al no disponer de chackra. Su poder destructivo no era lo bastante fuerte para provocar daños serios al autómata, pero aún así no cejó en usar algunas Palmas de Vacío y su Kaiten para lastimar al ser. Y justo después de una de las rotaciones la marioneta se colocó en su espalda y a punto estuvo de atravesarla con sus ponzoñosas hojas de no ser por un puñetazo tremendo en caída que realizó el rubio, golpe que partió al autómata.

Cuando pudieron volver a ojear la zona de batalla observaron que Kuroyagi se había arrastrado hasta donde estaba Nagao, ya despierto y recuperado, curando al pelirrojo donde el Rasengan le había dañado.

─ No debería ser capaz de usar chackra con más de cien _Tenketsu_ cerrados ─ mencionó Hinata accionando su Ojo Blanco nuevamente ─. Cómo es posible, ha podido abrirlos todos de nuevo.

─ Nagao es un maestro médico, tiene técnicas tatuadas por el cuerpo para curar cualquier herida, manipula a Ichigo, su marioneta y conoce otro montón de técnicas ofensivas y defensivas. No en vano fue el rival de Hidan para ingresar a Akatsuki años atrás.

─ ¿Pero qué estás diciendo de Akatsuki, ya les derrotamos hace mucho? ─ increpó un confuso Naruto.

─ ¿No lo sabéis? ─ añadió sibilante el ninja médico ─. Casi todos los Guardianes Renegados fuimos aspirantes o miembros de reserva de Akatsuki. Fracasamos al unirnos a la organización, o prefirieron a otros miembros. Kuroyagi es otro ejemplo, él fue el rival de Kakuzu, es sin duda el ninja más poderoso de los nuestros, y por eso es nuestro Haikyōshakage. La Sombra Renegada, enemigo de las cinco grandes naciones y libertador de los shinobi oprimidos.

─ Ya basta Nagao, no les importa. Ahora que me has curado aléjate tu también, noto que los demás se han marchado, yo terminaré de contener a estos dos, revelaré mi táctica numero 2.

─ Si, Haikyōshakage ─ terminó Nagao corriendo en dirección contraria

Hinata pensó en lanzarse a perseguirlo, pero el ninja pelirrojo realizó nuevos sellos mientras acumulaba chackra, listo para usar una poderosa técnica.

─ Técnica Oculta de Tierra, Pozo Negro.

El suelo en un área de al menos diez metros cuadrados se hundió y fue revolviéndose mediante seísmos y elevaciones de tierra desde el subsuelo. Los ninjas trataron de salir de ella, pero la velocidad del hundimiento, y lo irregular del perfil impedía apoyarse en él para escalar. A Hinata le recordó como habían atrapado al Juubi durante la IV Guerra Shinobi, pero esta vez ella se encontraba en el fondo, pronto una pared de más de quince metros se levantaba ante ellos, cerrándoles el paso. Kuroyagi realizó nuevos sellos y pronunció:

─ Técnica Oculta de Agua, Poza Negra de la Desesperación.

Cascadas de agua negra comenzó a caer por las paredes de tierra, toda la meseta se había basculado de forma que cualquier rastro hidrológico se cerniese en su interior; y de la misma forma el ninja pelirrojo escupía un gran chorro de agua negra, semejante al alquitrán, pero menos viscosa, con el Ojo Blanco pudo comprobar que el agua negra estaba formada por chackra incompleto, por lo que trataría de absorber chackra de donde fuera para estabilizarse. Esta dio un salto para alejarse de los sumideros que se iban formando y avisó a Naruto del peligro que corrían. Este, iluso ante esa agua, había estado a punto de tocar el líquido y la siguió hasta la zona segura. Kuroyagi se había elevado en una especie de pedestal que crecía según el nivel del agua aumentaba. En cuestión de segundos esta comenzaría a chapotearles los pies, y las cascadas de las paredes impedían cualquier otra salida.

Naruto realizó un montón de clones para impulsarse de forma continuada, arrastrando a Hinata consigo, cogiéndola dulcemente en sus brazos posteriormente; hasta que la cascada aumentó de caudal y formó un autentico techo que les impidió la entrada, mojándoles en el proceso. La Hyuga comenzó a sentir como su chackra era absorbido, pero al menos las partículas incompletas de chackra, una vez estabilizadas se evaporaban, por lo que la absorción no era progresiva. Gotas negras comenzaron a llover encima suya, quemándoles su energía, la joven sabía que el rubio podría aguantar mucho tiempo por su enorme vitalidad, pero ella no duraría ni cinco minutos, menos si el agua le subía por encima de las rodillas. Eran incapaces de caminar sobre la poza, ya que les era imposible mantener el equilibrio de chackra. Esta comenzó a agobiarse, y a buscar como loca una salida con su Ojo Blanco, mientras la negra poza se llenaba lenta pero inexorablemente.

Hasta aqui llega el cuarto capitulo. Me gustaría afirmar que tendreis el quinto entre el viernes y el sabado. La historia no para, y aún queda un nuevo secreto que se revelará en el quinto capitulo, o tal vez en el siguiente no sé. Según lo que me pida la historia, no me gusta pasar el límite de 5.000 palabras por capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas de nuevo, aqui os dejo el capitulo 5 del fic; me pase un poco de mi norma de las 5.000 palabras, pero da igual. para los amantes del terror creo que este capitulo os gustará. Aunque no se si me gusta mezclar una ficción japonesa con literatura occidental; en fin, ni que fueramos japoneses. Confio que les guste, y para los que queríais ver a Naruto en modo Kurama ya tendreis la respuesta.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 5. La Noche de las Bestias

Naruto, más calmado que su novia, estaba estudiando la situación. Con su enorme cantidad de chackra, sumado al continuo goteo de chackra del zorro, que alimentaba el suyo propio de forma innata; y todo el chackra natural que obtenía del Poder del Ermitaño le permitía combatir en condiciones normales, a pesar del agua negra que roía su energía y la de Hinata. La poza en la que estaban encerrados tenía una profundidad de al menos 15 metros, y les era imposible escalarlo o sobrepasarlo de alguna manera, quizá Gamakichi pudiera saltar lo suficiente, pero no podía llamarlo ahora o le pondría en peligro. La única forma de escapar era detener al que controlaba la técnica, y debía ser rápido antes que su compañera y amante resultara herida. Dispuesto a realizar una estratagema el rubio invocó a tres clones y ordenó a uno que sostuviera a Hinata para que no estuviese en contacto con el agua que llegaba ya por las rodillas. Los otros dos le ayudaron a crear un Rasen Shuriken de más potencia que los que era capaz de convocar en solitario; y una vez lo tuvo hecho sus clones arrojaron sendos shurikens a Kuroyagi, quien los bloqueó con un kunai y volvió a formar el sello con el que manejaba la técnica; uno de los clones impulsó al otro para atacar con un Rasengan normal en la mano y acto seguido al Naruto original que portaba el Rasen Shuriken; el chackra en su interior era tan denso que alejaba al agua negra, y los vientos que causaba llegaban incluso a cortar las gotas de lluvia; y al lanzarse al aire fue cortando la cortina de agua en el espacio que le separaba del ninja pelirrojo. Este esquivo de un salto al primer Naruto, sin siquiera romper el sello y encaró al original; el rubio atisbo que con el primer señuelo le impediría defenderse de su ataque original, pero en su lugar Kuroyagi escupió un nuevo chorro de agua negra tan espesa y en tal cantidad que le hizo caerse antes de soltar su ataque. El Rasen Shuriken acabó bajo las aguas, donde a pesar de su inicial lucha fue extinguido, el propio Naruto terminó calado de arriba abajo, y después de su intento fallido percibió que le quedaba poco chackra natural; Hinata se estaba adormeciendo en los brazos del último clon que le quedaba y el nivel del agua le superaba ya la mitad de los muslos. El efecto de inmersión acentuaba seriamente la absorción de energía y era obvio que Hinata no resistiría hundirse en el agua, y él tampoco demasiado.

De pronto recordó el efecto de su Rasen Shuriken en el agua, y planeando una nueva estratagema realizó uno nuevo, pero en vez de arrojarlo contra el usuario trató de escalar el muro de tierra, con el clon cargando a Hinata tras sí. La técnica oculta de viento pudo romper la cascada a medida que subía y lograba evitar lo peor. Kuroyagi lanzó nuevas balas de agua negra que las fueron recibiendo otros clones que invocaba el tercer miembro de los que subían. En la cima de la cascada el agua aumentaba de caudal y Naruto sospechó que ni su Rasen Shuriken bastaría para romper todo ese líquido, por lo que en los límites del muro Naruto arrojó su técnica, agarró a Hinata y usó la habilidad de su padre para transportarse en línea recta a través de la cresta y aparecer por encima del pozo.

Naruto dejó a Hinata sentada contra un muro y encaró nuevamente a Kuroyagi.

─ Nadie hasta ahora había salido de la Poza Negra con vida. Con razón eres considerado el ninja más poderoso del mundo. Mis expectativas me dicen que siga enfrentándome a ti, pero como el líder de mis compañeros debo ayudarles, en esta isla hay muchos seres antiguos de lugares lejanos, y no todos mis amigos son shinobis capaces. Somos gente de paz, quizá no los más bondadosos, pero el mundo nos ha hecho así, y nos defenderemos. Tendréis tres días para escapar, si no atacaremos vuestro campamento ─ dijo Kuroyagi antes de esfumarse.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más, Naruto asistió a Hinata, uniendo su chackra al de ella, sin éxito. Sólo lo había hecho antes en el Modo Capa de Chackra, usando el poder de Kurama, y aún se encontraba en Modo Ermitaño, si le hubiese dado chackra natural se habría convertido en un sapo.

─ Estúpido, más que estúpido ─ pensó enfadado Naruto ─. Kurama, responde, necesito tu poder, me da igual tus conflictos de personalidad. Si no le doy algo de mi chackra Hinata morirá.

Durante un eterno minuto el zorro no respondió; mientras el joven rubio luchaba por secar por completo a su novia, quien se había mojado casi tanto como él durante la subida, pagando el enorme precio, pero sus ropas y su larga melena estaban empapadas, y hacía tiempo que se había desmayado balbuceando el nombre de su amado. Y desesperado, entró en los rincones más profundos de su mente hasta alcanzar la más húmeda mazmorra en la que había encerrado a Kurama desde el día anterior.

─ Kurama, voy a liberarte necesito tu poder para salvar a Hinata.

─ No lo hagas Naruto, mi naturaleza destructiva está en su punto álgido, sólo tus cadenas de chackra hacen que mi mente no enloquezca.

─ Estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio que sea para contentar a tu naturaleza yin. Pero necesito que la salves, no quiero vivir sin ella.

─ Se me ocurre que sí satisfaces a esta pueda darte mi poder. ¿Hay algo que pueda destruir?

─ Aquí hay una aldea que puedes destruir, pero creo que aún están mis otros compañeros e Hinata.

─ Mantendremos a salvo a la Hyuga ─ pronunció una voz cavernosa que procedía físicamente tras los barrotes, en lugar de resonar en la mente de Naruto como solía hacer Kurama.

La faz del zorro apareció entre los barrotes, un pelaje rojo oscuro, como la sangre, y unos ojos negros sin pupila que albergaban un odio mucho más intenso que el que jamás vio en Pain, Madara o el antiguo Kyubi.

─ Libérame, dame la destrucción que tanto ansió y te entregare el poder que necesitas. Salvaremos a Hinata, la amamos al fin y al cabo ¿verdad? ─ dijo con sorna relamiéndose el hocico.

Naruto tenía algunas reservas en dejar a ese perturbado ente a cargo de su cuerpo, pero no podía arriesgarse a dejarla morir. Dudo otras milésimas por sus otros amigos, por si resultarían dañados.

─ Lo siento Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino ─ pensó con tristeza ─ ¡Lo haré! ─ afirmó en voz alta mientras pensaba que si sus amigos salían heridos les salvaría con el chackra de Kurama.

─ Que así sea.

La conciencia de Naruto se hundió en una especie de limbo mientras observaba como su cuerpo bullía de una energía con tal poder de destrucción que superaba la que tuvo el Juubi en su día; no en poder pero si en maldad. Un aura enorme de chackra emanó del joven a la vez que iban surgiendo una a una las nueve colas del Kyubi; envueltas en un chackra rojo oscuro, un color desagradable, frio como el hielo pero ardiente como el fuego, que parecía chupar toda vida y todo atisbo de cordura; al propio Naruto le dolía ver ese color, extrañado por su naturaleza y los sentimientos que producía, pensó que sólo de verlo podría llegar a enloquecer y no le extrañaba que eso hubiese encolerizado a Kurama. Parecía un color venido del espacio, pero que representaba todos los elementos negativos del ser humano: miedo, odio, ambición, parecían peleas de párvulos comparadas a lo que generaba ese siniestro color.

Una vez hubieron surgido las nueve colas el cuerpo de Naruto rugió, liberando todo el chackra y su maldad a través de toda la aldea. Se activó el modo Kyubi completamente, y un zorro de 9 colas de pelaje oscuro comenzó a derruir los edificios circundantes. El primer capricho de la bestia fue rellenar el pozo con los escombros calcinados, y mientras las colas destrozaban las viviendas una a una, lanzaba varias Bijudama a los terrenos circundantes, causando una espiral de destrucción que haría quedar mal a la destrucción de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja por parte de Pain. Cinco minutos se quedó la bestia arrasando el páramo, hasta que no dejó todos los edificios derruidos y un sembrado de cráteres alrededor de dos kilómetros a la redonda. Hasta que eliminó el modo Kyubi y recupero su figura antropomorfa.

Naruto quiso volver a su cuerpo cuanto antes, pero el ente malvado no lo permitió, manteniéndole apartado en el subconsciente. El cuerpo de Naruto agarró a Hinata con una expresión lasciva y comenzó a desnudarla lentamente mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello. Naruto se rebeló airadamente y comenzó a forcejear dentro de su mente para tomar el control. Seis cadenas de chackra apuñalaron al joven, en las extremidades y el abdomen y limitaron enormemente su lucha. Y tuvo que limitarse a contemplar como el ente despojaba de su blusa lila pálida a Hinata, y procedía a quitar la camiseta de redecilla. Unas vendas sujetaban firmemente los turgentes pechos de la chica Hyuga, a modo de sujetador para el combate y siguió manoseando los brazos y las piernas de esta.

El joven rubio era incapaz de imponerse por sí solo, y pidió ayuda a Kurama, quien respondió rápidamente otorgándole su chackra y permitiéndole romper las cadenas. Armado con la capa de chackra arrancó de su mente al ente maligno y lo encerró en la jaula más profunda de su subconsciente; dejando al resto del Kyubi intacto.

─ Kurama, ¿qué diablos se supone que era eso, ha intentado violar a Hinata.

─ Eso soy yo, en mi más terrible forma. La más despiadada forma de mi naturaleza yin.

─ Tú no tienes tanto odio en tu interior. Eso es algo peor.

─ La culpa es de tu padre ─ comentó el zorro mientras se ovillaba en una esquina de forma patética ─. Él fue quien selló a mi naturaleza yin y murió matándola en el proceso. Y cuando regresó a ti, reformando a un único Kurama el equilibrio entre ambas se rompió. Yo siempre fui capaz de controlarla y por eso jamás te dije nada, mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Pero con la presencia del Cometa Negro esta explotó, todo el resentimiento y violencia que había muerto durante diecisiete años respondió a la influencia del cometa y adquirió esa forma, que se ha ido abriendo en mi mente hasta controlarme.

─ ¿Y ahora está encerrada? ¿No nos volverá a molestar?

─ Eso creo, ahora podrás volver a usar mi chackra libremente. Pero no abuses de ello, quién sabe qué podrá hacer esa cosa.

─ Me temo que si usaré esa forma, nuestro enemigo tiene un enorme poder, y necesitaré todas mis técnicas médicas de maestro ermitaño.

─ Pero todas esas las obtuviste gracias al sello de sol del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, una vez sellaste a Kaguya los perdiste.

─ Siguen siendo técnicas de ermitaño. Y soy el primer maestro ermitaño desde Hashirama Senju. Ni siquiera Kabuto es un ermitaño autentico. Debo poder realizarlas si alguien está herido, y es más que probable que alguien lo esté en estos momentos.

─ Hablando de eso, cura a Hinata.

─ ¡Eso es lo que haré, vaya que sí!

En medio del bosque de la Isla del Remolino corría el Haikyōshakage de la Villa Renegada del Remolino, tratando de localizar al grueso de su gente. De pronto aparecieron sus compañeros Guardianes Kontomaru, Nagao y Shiseida, quienes habían combatido contra los invasores de la Hoja. Kuroyagi sabía que hasta que no empezase la conversación él nadie hablaría, tal era el respeto que emanaba, ni siquiera el impetuoso Kontomaru se atrevía a romper el silencio que tanto apreciaba el pelirrojo. Estos tenían una información importante que contarle, pero primero necesitaba meditar lo ocurrido: seis ninjas de élite de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja habían llegado a su isla, establecido un cuartel general al sur de su aldea y habían atacado su villa. La batalla contra esos dos, Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuga había sido demoledora, incluso Nagao lo hubiese admitido si le preguntase; ese rubio había sido muy ingeniosos para escapar de la Poza Negra, y tenía el poder suficiente para derrotarle si le permitía cualquier ventaja. Sabía que en unos días debería tener una batalla final a muerte contra ese ninja; a pesar de que como líder prefería que esos ninjas se marchasen.

Su escaso número suponía que la misión encomendada no iba dirigida a capturarles, eran demasiados para ser controlados por seis shinobis, aunque estos fueran de élite. Debían pensar como un ejército, si huían de la isla y probaban a asentarse en otro sitio les acabarían volviendo a atacar. No, esta isla era su nuevo hogar, y debían defenderla como pudieran, no en vano tenían unos recursos secretos para ataques como estos, y ellos conocían la isla mejor que los invasores. Aunque ahora lo primordial es salvar a nuestros civiles, y ahora sí, con voz calmada, habló:

─ Informadme de lo que habeis descubierto de nuestros enemigos.

─ Kuroyagi, yo, Shiseida y Asuka nos hemos enfrentado a un cejotas y un tipo con una coleta hacia arriba. El primero es un maestro del taijutsu, mucho más que yo, pero no parece ser capaz de defenderse adecuadamente de las técnicas ilusorias o las técnicas ocultas. El segundo parece un genio estratega, con nociones básicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero una alta capacidad defensiva contra las ilusiones y el ninjutsu. El muy cabrón fingió permanecer en la ilusión de Shiseida para usar su sombra a escondidas, logró paralizarnos a Asuka y a mí durante un rato, hasta que nuestra compañera decidió rescatarnos.

─ Estaba asegurándome que el chico raro se mantuviese dentro de la ilusión. Si no fuerais tan débiles que caéis en una trampa como esa no pasaría nada, al usar mis técnicas acuáticas para forzar a ese que os soltase el otro pudo terminar de descubrir que estaba en una ilusión.

─ Basta, quiero que tratéis de formar juntos un informe de las habilidades de esos dos. Y tú Nagao, ¿qué has averiguado de nuestros invitados?

─ Cuando te deje solo me encontré a los sicarios de Orochimaru, habían derrotado ellos solos a los otros dos. Me dijeron que colaborarían en la defensa de la villa y se marcharon diciendo que luego nos encontrarían, por lo visto la pelirroja tiene una capacidad de sensor esplendida.

─ Si, es cierto. Y parece que nos convendrá su ayuda, ese chico del suéter morado tiene un enorme poder, y su compañero naranja no se queda muy atrás. ¿Te han comentado algo de las habilidades de esos dos?

─ Si, el llamado Juugo me habló de ellos. Se llaman Sai y Shino Aburame, el primero era un ex-Anbu que usa técnicas ocultas con su tinta, un poder bastante versátil que le permite atacar, defenderse, rastrear y transmitir información. El segundo es un miembro del clan Aburame, experto en la crianza de insectos ninja, muy inteligente y lógico; es capaz de usar sus insectos para muchas tareas, desde emplearlos como escudo a rastrear con ellos y usarlos como armas. Ambos son ninjas de clase A por lo menos.

─ Haz otra tarjeta para ellos, yo mismo haré dos para los otros. Tenemos que articular a nuestro desorganizada milicia. Y también descubrir los objetivos de los enemigos. Nagao, localiza a Li y dile que se presente ante mí en la Casa de Piedra. Ese será nuestro punto de reunión, luego coordina al cuerpo médico. Kontomaru, Shiseida vosotros dirigíos al oeste de la villa para encontrar a los reductos de nuestros aliados y escoltadlos hasta el núcleo seguro número 2. Yo encontraré a Yadomaru y a Sarukai para controlar el sector este y luego yo mismo aseguraré el sector norte. Será una noche larga, así que preparaos, al menos no deberíamos esperar más ataques de los ninjas de Konoha.

─ Si, Haikyōshakage ─ exclamaron a la vez los tres ninjas renegados.

Mientras sus tres subordinados se alejaban a cumplir sus órdenes el ninja renegado de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada pensaba en cómo había llegado a esto. Hacía ya más de diez años que había huido de su villa natal, como Anbu de la cascada por culpa de motivaciones políticas. Él había sido el único del Consejo que votó en contra de revelar a la Jinchuriki del Siete Colas su poder, la villa tenía un poder militar muy escaso y para el consejo era importante que su Biju estuviese en armonía con su Jinchuriki, y que entrenasen lo suficiente para que se convirtieran en un arma perfecta de la villa; él sin embargo, creía que Fuu necesitaba entrenar por si misma antes de acceder a los poderes del Biju. Esa elección le condenó al ostracismo político, y se le retiró del consejo y del grupo Anbu, Kuroyagi supo que lo mandarían asesinar en cuestión de semanas y acabó desertando de su hogar. Los siguientes cinco años los pasó vagando por el mundo, aprendiendo y conociendo a la peor calaña de las aldeas, hasta que un día Itachi Uchiha se puso en contacto con él en el Pais del Fuego, quien le propuso unirse a Akatsuki y le llevó a la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia, donde fue el primer compañero de Kakuzu unos días hasta que a este le dio un ataque asesino y combatieron en un titánico combate donde no pudo más que destruir dos corazones de este antes de que Kakuzu le noqueara y este sólo se salvó en el último momento, abandonando también la organización.

Las siguientes semanas sobrevivió moribundo en la villa de la Lluvia a medida que Pain la iba consolidando como una megalópolis aislada, y que Akatsuki iba descartando aspirantes. Conoció en primer lugar a Sarukai, quien había sido expulsada por Nagato y ni siquiera se le había puesto a prueba; luego a Nagao, rival de Hidan, el último miembro de Akatsuki quien desbancó a Nagao por su inmortalidad y sadismo, siendo el otro la cara opuesta. Posteriormente se le unieron Shiseida, Kontomaru, Asuka y Li, todos ellos aspirantes; y con ellos marchó pueblo por pueblo viajando como bandidos, formando un mayor grupo y combatiendo duramente contra varios grupos de las cinco grandes naciones. Finalmente hace tres años, una vez terminó la IV Guerra Shinobi, Kuroyagi decidió hacerse a la mar y ocupar una isla abandonado hace docenas de años, desde entonces se les había unido Yadomaru, el último Guardián Renegado, procedente de la Villa Oculta de la Nube, además de otro montón de ninjas renegados o expulsados con deshonor, además de bandidos y otras personas. Los tres años que habían estado creando la Villa Renegada del Remolino no habían cesado de prosperar, llegando a conformar una población de casi trescientas personas. La aldea no era exactamente el lugar utópico que él hubiese querido construir, era una aldea de mala muerte llena de burdeles, viviendas destartaladas y tabernas; un refugio de piratas que es a lo que se vieron obligados, con una población moralmente más que cuestionable.

─ Haikyōshakage, aquí, necesitamos su ayuda

Kuroyagi miró a donde procedía el sonido y observó como una mujer con tres niños corría siendo perseguidas por un lagarto subterráneo, el pelirrojo se sorprendía que las bestias comenzasen tan temprano a merodear por la superficie, tras años cazándolas habían aprendido a alejarse y restringir sus movimientos, pero supuso que la huida masiva las había despertado. Realizando unos pocos sellos escupió varias bolas de fuego que calcinaron al lagarto.

─ Ya ha terminado esta pesadilla, dirigíos al punto de encuentro numero 2, ya estamos organizándonos para poneros a todos a salvo.

─ Gracias Haikyōshakage, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin usted? ─ respondió la mujer con una sincera sonrisa acompañada de los niños, quienes le agradecían su ayuda igual de afables.

Mirando a esa pobre mujer a Kuroyagi le dio igual que fuera una ramera, o que esos niños fueran unos bastardos, era su gente, y eran seres humanos que merecían ser salvados. Volviendo la espalda comenzó a oír gritos y alaridos de terror, la Noche de las Bestias había dado comienzo.

Horas más tarde, casi a mitad de madrugada Kuroyagi descansaba en la Casa de Piedra, siendo atendidas sus numerosas heridas por Nagao, una vez el resto de su gente había sido puesta a salvo. Sól habían muerto siete personas y todas ellas ninjas; pero sí habían desaparecido más de treinta civiles, aún así habían logrado salvar a más de 280 personas en los núcleos seguros, protegido por barreras y trampas, la batalla había sido cruenta, y muchos supervivientes tendría pesadillas y traumas para toda su vida, la mayoría de las bestias no los mataron de primeras, sino que se los llevaban lejos para comérselos entre varios monstruos, si bien no muchas eran realmente poderosas su número y adaptabilidad a la isla les daba una gran ventaja contra los ninjas renegados. Pero al final pudo imponerse y los gritos cesaron de una vez por todas a medianoche. Al final se acercó Li, su agente más fiable, tanto como Nagao.

Una joven castaña de al menos 27 años entró en el rudimentario despacho que se había improvisado de emergencia. Esta ninja era la mujer más deseada de la villa, su rostro angelical y su cuerpo bien tonificado; además, tenía que admitir Kuroyagi, sus atributos femeninos eran envidiables. La desalmada Asuka había tratado en numerosas ocasiones de crear una estatua de Li, exclamando que sería su obra maestra; aquella rubia tenía demasiado en común con Deidara, su rival en el ingreso a Akatsuki; y cómo él tenía una perturbadora idea sobre lo que era el arte. Li vestía un traje corto de dos piezas, con una falda ligera y una chaqueta sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, y le corría por partes iguales en ambos lados de la cabeza y por la espalda hasta los trapecios. Pero lo que hacía más efectiva a la castaña era su absoluto control de la situación, consciente de su atractivo se había esforzado en dominar el arte del coqueteo y el asesinato, habiendo llegado a ser Anbu de su villa de origen, Konoha, donde había aprendido a su vez la virtud del silencio, la lealtad y poderosas técnicas de combate. Virtudes que se adoctrinaban en el programa Raíz de Anbu, ella fue la única kunoichi que escapó de la maligna influencia de Danzou y eligió seguir su propio camino, aunque le llevase lejos de su villa.

─ Aquí estoy, señor Kuroyagi ─ apostilló está conociendo cuanto le irritaban los títulos honoríficos

─ Bien, Li, me alegro de ver que no has resultado herida en los combates. Tengo un encargo muy serio para ti.

─ Cumpliré sus ordenes sea cual sea ─ dijo solícita la atractiva kunoichi, sonriendo de forma seductora.

─ Necesito que te infiltres en el campamento enemigo ─ dijo Kuroyagi obviando el coqueteo de la mujer ─. Quiero que te hagas pasar por una de las furcias del burdel y que en medio de la confusión huyeses al sur, de donde procedían los intrusos. Allí quiero que te reveles a uno de los ninjas varones e intentes seducirlo. No es una misión de asesinato, sólo quiero que averigües la misión de los ninjas y controles sus movimientos. Será una misión de extrema dificultad, si descubren que eres ninja te encerraran o peor.

─ No parecen querer matar ─ interrumpió Nagao ─. Cuando le abandone esta mañana descubrí que habían dejado a varios chunin inconscientes y que habían encerrado a varias mujeres en un cobertizo. Por supuesto las libere y sané antes que el pueblo fuese destruido.

─ Bien, sea como sea debes descubrir sus intenciones. Evita al rubio, está enamorado de la mujer, prueba con cualquiera de los morenos, uno de ellos era un ex-Anbu de Raíz como tú, quizá sea presa fácil.

─ Al contrario, a ese tendré que evitarlo. Los estudiaré y trataré de localizar al más sumiso y tímido, ese será fácil. Si no tienes nada más que decir me marcharé ya, intentaré hacer contacto esta mañana.

─ Sólo una cosa que decir, buena suerte Li.

Una vez que Naruto recuperó el control total de su cuerpo asistió a su novia, re-abrochándole la ropa que el ente había quitado y uniendo su chackra al de ella. Enseguida se recuperó, con la capacidad curativa del chackra del zorro resultó bastante rápido y pronto se levantó Hinata, preguntado qué había ocurrido en el devastado campo de batalla, Naruto le dio un detallado resumen de lo que había ocurrido, obviando la parte del ente manoseándola; ya le había contado ayer sus problemas con el zorro, por lo que pronto entendió qué había sucedido allí. Montañas de escombros y zanjas amplias inundaban la explanada, que difícilmente pasaba por un autentico poblado.

─ Hinata, es posible que nuestros amigos estén heridos. Búscalos con tu Ojo Blanco.

─ Si ─ respondió la joven activando su técnica ocular ─. Sai y Shino están a unos doscientos metros al noreste; y Shikamaru y Lee a trescientos al noroeste. Los cuatro están aplastados por los escombros pero los segundos tienen heridas más graves, ayúdales tú, yo recogeré a Shino y a Sai. Están bastante malheridos, así que ten cuidado. Deberíamos replegarnos cuanto antes.

Naruto salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos, a quienes encontró en un estado deplorable; los dos tenían heridas producidas por el elemento Polvo, que Naruto había conocido bien combatiendo junto a Onnoki, el actual Tsuchikage o a Mu, el anterior. Les otorgó parte de su chackra y rápidamente sanaron hasta alcanzar un buen estado físico, pero no recuperaron la conciencia; creo dos clones que cargaron a estos dos y comenzó a buscar a Hinata con su sensor de chackra. En los siguientes minutos llegó donde se encontraban Sai y Shino y repitió el mismo proceso con ellos.

Cinco minutos después los ninjas fueron despertando y recuperando su energía gracias al chackra de Kurama, el primero en despertar fue Shikamaru, el menos dañado, luego Sai y Shino y por último Rock Lee quien había recibido la mayor parte de la mini-desintegración de Kontomaru, según dijo Shikamaru. Tras eso todos fueron intercambiando información hasta completar las lagunas que tenían.

─ Entonces a vosotros os derrotaron Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, según me dijo Sasuke no pueden ser tan fuertes.

─ He ojeado el Libro Bingo que siempre llevo encima ─ dijo Sai leyendo el libro ─ Suigetsu era un criminal de clase B, durante la guerra subió a clasificación A, pero tras la misma y su aparente redención se le degradó a nivel C; Karin es y siempre ha sido de nivel D y Juugo un clase B. Pero Suigetsu ahora portaba dos espadas de la Niebla, y era capaz de multiplicarse como para manipular ambas a la vez; su nivel de chackra aumentó de forma asombrosa, sólo Orochimaru podría haberlo entrenado de esa manera.

─ ¿Y qué hay de los otros ninjas? ¿Cómo podremos derrotarle?

─ El shinobi al que yo me enfrente tiene un poder asombroso, quizá todos juntos podáis vencerle, pero por precaución sólo deberíais dejar que me enfrente yo a él.

─ El ninja llamado Nagao parece controlar bien las técnicas de barrera, además de ser capaz de usar la gravedad. Es un maestro sanador y usa marionetas cando se ve forzado a ello. Hay que superarle en número para vencerle, yo pude hacerlo con un clon.

─ Los que nos atacaron a nosotros ─ añadió finalmente Shikamaru ─ eran una ninja usuaria de técnicas ilusorias y además controlaba el elemento agua. Otra usaba el elemento cal y era bastante competente con el taijutsu. Y el tercero usaba técnicas físicas muy buenas, además de usar el elemento polvo y el elemento magnético. Y aún quedan al menos tres ninjas más que no conocemos. Pero si como decía Kuroyagi todos ellos fueron aspirantes a Akatsuki estamos muy pero que muy fastidiados.

─ De momento volvamos a la base, Kuroyagi menciono que hay bestias salvajes por la isla ─ dijo Naruto aún en modo Capa de Chackra.

Dicho esto los seis regresaron lentamente a su cuartel, recuperados por el nuevo chackra, pero aún exhaustos por el cansancio. Naruto podía sentir las emociones de todo el grupo, y todos se sentían profundamente decepcionados por haber sido tan fácilmente derrotados, hasta Rock Lee y Shikamaru; pensaba en animarles, pero antes sintió ansias asesinas alrededor de su área sensible: grandes criaturas no-humanas rezumaban un gran odio por todos los demás seres vivos y el rubio sabía que pronto les alcanzarían, por lo que encargó a sus amigos aligerar el paso, tardaron una hora en llegar a la villa y ahora estaban mucho más cansados como para llegar en menos tiempo. Por lo que Naruto realizo una multiplicación oculta de cuerpo y envió a al menos treinta clones a salvaguardar el camino que debían seguir.

A medida que los clones iban siendo derrotados los recuerdos y experiencias de esos clones acudían al Naruto original, quien acabó totalmente impresionado por lo que veía: horrendos seres ciclópeos con tentáculos cazando a otros seres más pequeños que los acompañaban; la coraza de cualquiera de estos seres interceptaba cualquier arma arrojadiza, y el Rasengan era una técnica demasiado de corto alcance como para destruir cualquiera de los seres sin arriesgarse demasiado, la mayoría de sus clones cayeron así, arriesgándose a lanzar ese golpe, que pudo destruir el escudo de los seres, pero no matarlos. Montones de cuervos asesinos del tamaño de una vaca pululaban por la isla, llevándose a algunos clones y haciéndoles trizas con sus garras hasta que se esfumaban; en otros rincones aparecía una espesa niebla donde indeterminados monstruos cuadrúpedos cazaban a aquellos clones lo bastante estúpidos para internarse en ella, y siendo tan tontos como él pues bastantes cayeron en la trampa. Pero el incidente más terrorífico fue en un mortecino claro iluminado por un rojo atardecer; las plantas y árboles del claro presentaban un fulgor rojizo que les aparentaba estar enfermas, animales salvajes como conejos y linces estaban muertos alrededor del pequeño arroyo que corría por el claro de forma irregular. El clon que alcanzó tal punto rastreó los animales tratando de averiguar la causa de su muerte, hasta que le llegó un atisbo de instinto asesino a su espalda; tras él se hallaba una figura humana enmascarada y tapada por una robusta capa negra, la máscara era de un color rojo sangre muy oscuro, y parecía estar levitando. El putrefacto hedor que desprendía le recordó a la muerte, en su sentido más absoluto: aquella ocasión después de la guerra en la que recogió los centenares de cadáveres en estado de descomposición. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada este ser abrió la capa y un rojo humo inundó el ambiente, golpeando al clon de Naruto, quien quedó agonizando durante veinte minutos hasta morir, enfermo de una muy violenta cepa de tuberculosis.

Finalmente regresaron todos al cuartel, donde pudieron descansar, sin embargo Naruto no pudo dormir mucho, recordando todos los horrores que se había encontrado, y esforzándose en proteger el campamento, rezando a un dios en los que nunca había creído demasiado por que tales monstruos no existieran realmente. La Noche se le hizo realmente horrible al joven rubio.

Fin de capítulo

Ya creo controlar mejor como editar bien el texto, que no me gustaba que tocase el final y seguido este texto. Bueno; ojala pueda escribir el siguiente capitulo para el jueves que viene(28-29/07). Ahora tendremos el segundo asalto entre los Guardianes Renegados y los Ninjas de Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui os subo el sexto capítulo. A duras penas he podido cumplir el plazo que os prometi, y es que he estado y estaré muy ocupado el proximo mes. Empezaré a trabajar y no podré dedicar mucho tiempo a escribir; y ni siquiera dispondre de wifi ya que el trabajo me obliga a mudarme. Os prometo que seguiré escribiendo, pero puede que no suba más hasta finales de agosto, o mediados. Pero entonces os subiré dos o tres capitulos enteros a la vez. Espero que os guste esta parte, a mi se me ha quedado corta, y no he podido hacer cuanto quisiera; a ver si logró reconducirme en el siguiente.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 6. El contraataque.

Tres exhaustos días habían transcurrido en la isla del Remolino desde el primer ataque a la Villa Renegada; aquella noche Hinata, al igual que todos sus compañeros menos su Naruto, durmió profundamente. Al día siguiente pudo percibir el profundo abatimiento y la demencia parcial de este, pero ninguno de esos sentimientos pudo expresar antes que Naruto terminase de despertar a los demás y los llevase a uno de los campos que Lee había despejado el día anterior y les arengó cruelmente.

─ La actuación que dimos ayer contra esos renegados fue espantosa, ninguno de los aquí presentes pudo lograr su objetivo y fuimos derrotados estrepitosamente. Honestamente fue un milagro que los renegados nos dejasen vivos. Cosa que no harán en el siguiente ataque. Todos tenéis que mejorar bastante y adquirir vuestro máximo potencial. Seré franco con vosotros como líder y como amigo, todavía os falta mucho nivel para estar a la altura de lo que la Isla oculta.

Ninguno habló mientras este les regañaba, Hinata agradeció que no estuvieran aquí personajes como Kiba, Ino o Sakura, quienes verían dañado su ego; u otros como Chouji y Tenten, o ella misma antes, quienes se deprimirían ante tal arenga. En cambio ellos estaban por encima de esos sentimientos: Sai como ex-Anbu y ex-miembro de Raiz sencillamente conocía las consecuencias de sus fallos; cada día lo estaba conociendo más y eso en realidad le gustaba a Hinata. Shino y Shikamaru aceptarían la crítica y se esforzarían más tratando de aumentar las tácticas y el trabajo en enquipo. Rock Lee era el único del que dudaba su reacción, pero aparentemente la Bestia Verde de Konoha había adoptado la tranquilidad que representaba Neji en su vida, su orgullo como guerrero le impedía rendirse, pero la responsabilidad y serenidad que estaba desarrollando le permitió comprender los motivos de la arenga.

Y luego estaba ella misma, la antigua chica tímida, la callada del grupo, aquella persona que ante el más mínimo fallo se hubiera culpado bastante y se habría deprimido y volcado en el entrenamiento intensivo para paliar su culpa. Pero esa chica ya no era la atractiva mujer que había cumplido la mayoría de sus metas. La seguridad en ella misma que había introducido Naruto en su vida salió a relucir en ese momento y, aún sabiendo que pecaría de arrogancia, protestó:

─ Capitán, una derrota la puede tener cualquier grupo en un territorio hostil desconocido. En realidad el hecho de no lamentar ninguna baja se llega a considerar una victoria absoluta, hemos conocido a nuestros enemigos y aprendido sus técnicas y poderes. Yo misma pude derrotar a uno de ellos, y mis compañeros también lo lograrán. Nos seguiremos esforzando, pero creo que esta charla es contraproducente.

─ Hinata, es cierto que tú has hecho numerosos logros, incluso derrotaste a Nagao y combatiste a Kuroyagi tu sola. Pero tu presencia me impidió también perseguir a su líder, me alegro de haberlo hecho y salvaros a todos pero con Kuroyagi prisionero les habríamos desestructurado. No pretendo desanimaros, pero debo advertiros, y entrenaros. Quizá alguno de vosotros sospeche que se cernía sobre nosotros la pasada noche, y para los que no lo sepan, se cernía el mal, criaturas de pesadilla rondando por el bosque y la selva: cuervos gigantes, seres mutantes al acecho de presas, nieblas asesinas y muchos terrores más. Todo eso unido a los ninjas renegados nos colocan en una encrucijada, los renegados nos dieron tres días para huir, los convertiremos en tres días para entrenar. Quiero que todos seáis capaces de luchar a mi altura, sólo así podré estar seguro del éxito de la misión.

Hinata se sintió preocupada, eso era lo que entristecía a su rubio, sonrió para sí misma pensando en lo tonto que era, logrando hacer que se enfadase cuando se preocupaba por su bienestar; está, acostumbrada ya a entrenar con él activó su Ojo Blanco y comenzó a mentalizarse para la inminente batalla.

─ ¿Cómo realizaremos un entrenamiento? ─ preguntó Sai interesado.

─ Tres veces al día combatiréis conmigo en Modo ermitaño, todos juntos para mejorar como equipo. Y el resto del día lo pasaré con cada uno de vosotros mediante un clon para mejorar vuestras técnicas hasta llegar a su límite. Y el entrenamiento comienza ahora, luchad ─ dijo Naruto revelando que ya estaba cargado de chackra natural.

Esos tres días habían sido un combate constante, aunque los cinco juntos no habían sido capaces de derrotar a Naruto sí habían logrado varios objetivos: cada uno afirmaba haber desarrollado una nueva técnica de la que el propio ermitaño se sentía orgulloso; y los cinco llegaron a mantener a raya cualquier ataque o finta de este. Combinando los astutos planes de Shikamaru, el control visual total de su Ojo, las técnicas a larga distancia de Sai, el taijutsu de Lee y la habilidad persecutora y represiva de los insectos de Shino pudieron forzar a Naruto a agotar su chackra natural esa mañana. Los demás ratos libres de la misión se tomaron para cumplir objetivos secundarios de la misma: Sai y Shino habían establecido un perímetro de seguridad aún mayor mientras Naruto y Lee aumentaban el espacio del enclave, bastante tenían con allanar el campo de entrenamiento que quedaba destrozado tras cada sesión, por lo que debían aumentar la superficie libre de vegetación. Y Shikamaru preparaba más defensas y estrategias contra los ninjas renegados y los monstruos de la isla.

La segunda noche que pasaron en la isla sí pudieron ver de primera mano los horrores que se escondían en ella, especialmente ella. La noche anterior a ese día Naruto les ordenó a ella y a Sai que sobrevolasen la zona para localizar el origen de las bestias, además de la posible localización de los ninjas renegados, y finalmente pudo atisbar a situar unas pequeñas ruinas como punto donde perdía totalmente el rastro. Y Naruto le dijo que le guiase aquella tarde, dejando a los demás defendiendo el enclave. Un halcón les había traído un informe de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla para informar que su caravana llegaría en las próximas horas y pedían que se diese asilo a los colonos de inmediato, según el plan original. Shikamaru y Naruto habían acordado que las bestias eran el principal problema.

En ese momento se encontraban los dos corriendo a la par por los bosques y colinas del extremo nororiental de la isla, ambos en silencio mientras ella trataba de recordar la ruta exacta hasta las ruinas; aunque estaba concentrada en la misión le emocionaba volver a estar a solas con su novio, los días anteriores habían estado muy ocupados, y el mayor contacto que habían tenido era estrellar su Puño Blando en el esculpido cuerpo del moreno. Así, mientras avanzaban una vez Hinata logró orientarse para los siguientes kilómetros habló:

─ Naruto, sé que todo esto te está siendo difícil. Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo, yo te protegeré y te amaré, lo sabes no.

─ Claro que lo sé, Hinata. Ciertamente estoy cometiendo muchas estupideces; el viejo Sasuke siempre estaba en lo cierto conmigo, no estoy hecho para liderar misiones. La presión me está pudiendo, si no hubierais mejorado tanto os habría enviado de vuelta al País del Fuego y hubiera asolado el islote entero hasta pacificarlo.

─ No estoy hablando únicamente de la misión. Sé que hay más cosas que te preocupan, me da la impresión que hay algo entre nosotros, un secreto, que ha alimentado a esa entidad malvada de tu interior.

─ Si, hay algo, pero no quiero contártelo,… No puedo, Hinata, lo siento pero no me lo pidas.

─ Naruto ─ dijo la Hyuga posando su Ojo Blanco de lleno en él ─ si no me lo dices cerraré uno a uno tus _Tenketsus_ hasta dejarte babeando.

─ Jejeje ─ rió Naruto ─. Pareces Sakura ahora mismo.

─ A ella se lo dirías, así que debería adoptar sus agresivos métodos ─ comentó Hinata acumulando chackra en la punta de sus dedos.

─ Vale, vale. En realidad no pensaba decírtelo hasta regresar de la misión ─ dijo Naruto metiendo la mano en su bolsa secreta de la axila izquierda ─. Pero es igual de bueno hacerlo ahora. Hinata Hyuga, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ─ concluyó Naruto extrayendo un pequeño estuche, abriéndolo y dejando ver una sortija de oro con dos diamantes engarzados encima de un rubí algo más grande.

─ Oh, dios, Naruto ─ balbuceó sin terminar de creérselo.

El momento había sido tan imperfecto como fue la primera vez que él le dijo que la amaba, en medio de una misión de clase S; ocultándose ambos un secreto bastante grande y actuando como bobos que no se merecían lo que habían oído. Su boca dibujó una perfecta oval de sorpresa, y sus sentimientos por Naruto bulleron tan intensamente que decidió pasar por alto la parte que su rubio no le había contado.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ inquirió Naruto ─ Ya somos mayores como para desmayarnos Hinata. Te quiero, y llevo tiempo ahorrando dinero para este anillo, los diamantes representan tus Ojos Blancos y el rubí representa mi chackra de zorro, Sasuke me lo recomendó. Quiero que seamos un matrimonio de una vez por todas, y tener hijos juntos. Quiero todo lo que podamos tener juntos, pero sobre todo te quiero a ti.

─ Claro que me casaré contigo Naruto ─ respondió esta abrazándole con fuerza y plantándole el beso más atrevido y apasionado que jamás se habría sentido capaz de dar; acariciándole el pelo y la espalda, como bien sabía que le gustaba ─. Pero Naruto, de momento guarda el anillo, desde ahora estamos prometidos, pero lo revelaremos a todos cuando volvamos está bien.

─ Claro Hinata, digo, amor mío ─ respondió sonriendo ampliamente y rascándose la cabeza ─. Ahora bien, ¿queda mucho para llegar a esas ruinas?

Rock Lee estaba patrullando los muros del enclave, como tanto había hecho, en busca de su intención secreta. Todas las mañanas después del entrenamiento con Naruto él se había dedicado a patrullar la zona, vigilando cualquier desperfecto o cualquier cambio. Su entrenamiento personal con el capitán no fue muy necesario, y en solo una sesión fueron capaces de llevar al límite el poder de Lee sin poner en peligro su vida como hizo su maestro Gai Maito, desde entonces se había visto eximido de entrenar con él, para permitírsele entrenar a solas, como él desease. El primer día realizó una maratón por la isla, queriendo encontrar alguna bestia solitaria con la que pudiese medirse, y había continuado sus entrenamientos diarios así.

Esa tarde Rock Lee vigilaba una planicie al noroeste del campamento, llegó al sitio que tanto le había gustado y se sentó en un tocón esperando que apareciese la campesina que había conocido; no tuvo que esperar mucho a esta, quien apareció entre los matorrales, haciendo bastante ruido y sin ocultar mucho su rastro. Esta mujer, aparentemente algo mayor que él le resultaba enormemente atractiva a Lee: tenía un cuerpo demasiado tonificado para ser una aldeana, pero rápidamente se avino a admitir que la vida en esa isla llena de monstruos y piratas obligaba a estos a combatir y a mantenerse en forma. Tenía el pelo castaño, recogido en una coleta y vestía un ajado traje rural que relucía sus abultados pechos y remarcaba sus muslos y caderas. La joven se llamaba Li, lo que había causado un pequeño problema de comprensión por la similitud fonética de sus nombres, y cuando llegó le sonrió, acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

─ Buenos días Lee ─ dijo alegre la campesina.

─ Buenos días Li, ¿qué tal el día? No me explico cómo puedes sobrevivir aún en medio de la selva ─ respondió el ninja abriendo la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba dos raciones que compartió con esta.

─Ya te lo he explicado, llevo aquí casi desde el principio, los piratas me secuestraron y me han esclavizado desde entonces. Muchas veces trate de escapar y tuve que pasar varios días en el bosque, resguardándome de las bestias y de los piratas. Ahora al menos sólo me escondo de las bestias, una acaba encontrando refugio.

─ Supongo, me gustaría poder refugiarte con nosotros ─ dijo esperanzado el ninja pasando su brazo por el hombro de la mujer.

─ No puedo confiar en ellos, sólo en ti. Tú me salvaste, eres mi héroe ─ contestó la mujer respondiendo a la insinuación de Lee y sentándose en las rodillas de este, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

Lee recordaba bien como la había encontrado, en su primer paseo oyó los gritos de una mujer seguido por los rugidos de una bestia; siguiendo el rastro encontró a Li perseguida por un león de rojizo pelaje y negra melena, a punto de atraparla con sus zarpas. El joven guerrero pateó con fuerza al felino, lanzándolo a la espesura, y rescató a la atractiva mujer, quien le miraba aterrorizada desde el suelo. Tratar con la mujer resultó una tarea difícil para el joven ninja, esta comenzó alejándose despacio, lo que según su opinión era algo corriente en una situación como esa. Pero él le habló tranquilizadoramente y le dejó una bolsa de patatas fritas de las que llevaba como tentempié cerca de ella, tras lo que se alejó unos pasos dándole espacio. La mujer no se veía precisamente macilenta, pero cogió la bolsa de aperitivo con un sordo "Gracias" y las devoró con avidez, seña que entendió como prueba de que había pasado toda la noche escapando. Una vez terminó se quedó mirando al joven de Konoha, quien se atrevió a avanzar unos pasos, queriendo acercarse lo suficiente para poder hablar.

La mujer le miró con unos ojos analíticos, parecía estar preguntándose algo, hasta que de repente se desabrochó la prenda y se desnudó, pidiéndole que terminara rápido. Con una lenta reacción Lee le gritó que se vistiera de nuevo, pensando que esta mujer había debido ser una ramera que sólo podía pagarle la ayuda con su cuerpo. Acercándose a ella y ayudándola a vestirse de nuevo comenzaron a hablar, y en esos tres días fueron conociéndose y ganándose la confianza el uno en el otro, y llegando a más. En ocasiones Lee se arrepentía de haberle dicho que se volviese a vestir, pues ahora la deseaba bastante.

Y en ese momento el contacto era bastante estrecho; los últimos días ella le había ido preguntando quienes eran, y si venían a liberarla; esta le había contado un montón de tenebrosas historias acerca de su cautiverio, las suficientes para que Lee no quisiese preguntarle ninguna más con tal de no incomodarla; y entonces había empezado a hablarle de su maestro, de su entrenamiento, de sus camaradas y de sus compañeros de equipo; el fallecido Neji, cuyo recuerdo se negaba a marcharse; y la desesperanzada Tenten, supuestamente enamorada del primero y habiéndole perdido también había sufrido bastante. Pero ahora era el momento de preguntarle acerca del paradero de los ninjas renegados.

─ Li, necesito que me reveles dónde se pueden encontrar los piratas. Sé que puede ser duro para ti, pero cuanto antes les encerremos antes podréis ser libres de su yugo, por favor llévame hasta su campamento; y quizá cuando acabemos la misión podrías venirte conmigo a la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, quizá incluso… ─ se atragantó al pensar lo que iba a decir ─ vivir juntos.

La joven castaña se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, para finalmente asentir con la cabeza y pronunciar.

─ Me encantara vivir contigo, me gustaría poder merecer ser tu esposa. Te llevaré al campamento secreto de los ninjas, si han evacuado el pueblo deben estar ahí. Pero antes, hazme un favor, cógeme de las manos para el viaje.

Un fantasioso Lee cogió la dulce mano de esta, ignorando los pequeños callos que produce empuñar armas, y demasiado excitado para notar el kunai que brilló súbitamente entre las tetas de Li. Cogidos de la mano se encaminaron en rumbo sur buscando el campamento secreto de los Guardianes Ninja

─ Sai, necesito que hagas un encargo, quiero que patrulles los mares de alrededor, que contactes con el convoy de la Niebla y pidas refuerzos de inmediato, nos dará ventaja cualquier ayuda ─ dijo Shikamaru tras haber pensado bastantes opciones sobre cómo emplear sus fuerzas.

Con Rock Lee desaparecido durante su ronda, aparentemente sin ningún tipo de violencia entre medias, y Naruto e Hinata en otra misión, los ninjas de la Hoja se esperaban de inmediato algún ataque. Los "tres Eses" serían incapaces de proteger el enclave y finalmente Shikamaru ordenó a Shino levantar un escudo disruptor de percepción y a Sai vigilar el enclave desde el aire con su ave de tinta. Tras unos cinco minutos el pálido moreno confirmó las sospechas del Nara, al menos un grupo de cincuenta shinobis estaban moviéndose por la selva. Las opciones que le quedaban eran escasas y pasaban desde abandonar el enclave a defenderse; enviando o no a Sai a por refuerzos de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla o a por Naruto e Hinata; la vía más lógica era llamar a sus compañeros, pero ellos no desequilibrarían la balanza, los ninjas de la Niebla quizá sí.

Shikamaru y Shino contemplaron con estoicismo como el ex-Anbu se iba volando del enclave, y atravesaba las montañas del horizonte. Tras eso los dos últimos defensores del enclave comieron copiosamente, mentalizándose para el combate que tendría lugar enseguida. No más de media hora tuvieron que esperar para que una explosión en la puerta les alertase y apareciesen por lo menos unas tres docenas de ninjas; todos algo macilentos por la escasa alimentación que debían haber tenido esos días, y armados a duras penas con chalecos tácticos que diferían del emblema de la aldea que aparecía en sus bandas rasgadas; incluso más de una kunoichi en el grupo. Sus expresiones desesperadas por alimento se acentuaron al observar los cuencos vacíos de los dos ninjas de Konoha, y esa desesperación se convirtió en odio y envidia que contorsionó horriblemente sus rostros.

Unos pocos aventuraron a realizar técnicas ocultas, de por sí de bajo nivel, pero empeoradas aún más por la falta de energía; y la mayoría se arrojó al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, arrojando primero varios kunais y shurikens. Algunos, los más afortunados, portaban espadas u otras armas de filo y encabezaban la flecha que les atacaba. Shikamaru y Shino se refugiaron bajo la improvisada mesa que construyó Lee y salieron de ella dispuesto a usar sus nuevas técnicas:

─ Arte ninja, técnica de sombras danzantes.

Al menos doce brazos sombríos se lanzaron por el suelo hasta paralizar a sus víctimas; no obstante estos sabían de sus habilidades, y un segundo y tercer grupo rodeó la sombra para atacar los flancos. Los entrenamientos que había tenido con Naruto se basaron sobre todo en mejorar la potencia ofensiva de su sombra; siendo el estrangulamiento de sombra la técnica más mortal de su clan, idónea para asesinatos e infiltración, pero Naruto intentó darle una versión más potente para usar las sombras, en origen la idea era prácticamente imposible según pensó él, pero a medida que la iba probando, usando chackra potenciado de Kurama al principio y luego el suyo propio, iba siendo consciente de su amplio potencial, ahora, tras tres días de uso continuo pudo llegar a eliminar a veinte clones de Naruto de un único ataque, y no dudaba de poder hacerlo de nuevo ahora.

Liberando aún más chackra las sombras comenzaron a separarse del suelo y a volar por los aires como si de kunais se tratase, manteniendo su solidez atravesaron como lanzas a los ninjas enemigos: perforándoles el torso, desjarretándoles los talones o simplemente cortándoles las extremidades; procurando siempre evitar daños letales. El rango de alcance de sus sombras danzantes aumentó hasta atrapar a los grupos laterales, dejando a menos de tres ninjas en perfecto estado; de los cuales los insectos de Shino se hicieron rápidamente cargo.

─ No me extraña nada que hayáis podido derrotar a mis peones ─ dijo una voz que resultó ser Kontomaru ─ pero si os merecéis un crédito extra por haberlo hecho tan rápido.

─ Los congelaré en el tiempo para recordarlos siempre ─ dijo la lunática voz de Asuka.

─ Sólo hagámoslo y ya. Debemos salvar a todos los hombres que podamos ─ dijo una tercera voz masculina.

Los tres nuevos enemigos les habían rodeado, entrando Asuka desde la misma puerta y los otros dos escalando los muros; los dos conocidos llevaban la misma indumentaria y las mismas armas. En cuanto al tercer miembro, era un individuo de la Villa Oculta de la Nube, de tez negra y una lacia melena azul eléctrico que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Portaba una katana en la espalda y dos puñales más en la cintura y en la pernera derecha; además de llevar su protector colgando del cuello. Vestía un uniforme de la Nube y bajo ella una camiseta azul con pantalones oscuros que llevaban unidos tres estuches, además del puñal.

─ Yadomaru, eres un aburrido ─ comentó Kontomaru ─. No se han ido en estos tres días, por lo que podemos matarles. Asuka, elige a uno, te dejo que lo petrifiques, pero el otro es para mí.

─ Que difícil elección, eres muy cruel. ¿No puedo quedarme ambos? En fin, creo que me quedaré con el de la coleta, ya lo había visto antes. Tú, quédate vigilando novato.

─ Shino, yo necesito recuperar un poco de chackra, déjame ser tu soporte.

─ Descuida, ha llegado la hora de mostrar los resultados de mi entrenamiento. Me encargaré de los dos, tú vigila al del pelo azul.

─ Shino, ¿estás seguro de…?

Algo absolutamente impredecible ocurrió que calló al Nara, el callado Aburame se quitó la capucha y la chaqueta y se quitó las gafas de sol, cosa que junto a la boca del Sexto Maestro Hokage era uno de los mayores misterios de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja. Pero esos globos oculares no podían ser sus ojos en absoluto; tenía una pupila horizontal, partida por la mitad y unas ojeras de un color muy negro, casi parecía carne podrida. Shino realizó unos sellos y convocó un ejército de grillos que comenzaron a grillar como locos, creando un ruido inmenso que atontaba al Nara, y le dejaría aún peor si el sonido fuera hacía él. Afortunadamente los grillos se dirigían hacia la kunoichi, quien comenzó a retorcerse hasta caer en una ilusión. Luego Shino comenzó a andar en dirección al otro ninja y acelerando inesperadamente chocaron sus puños y rodillas, y empezaron a combatir a una gran velocidad. Tras unos cuantos golpes acertados pudo tumbar a este y encararse con el último.

─Shino, ¿cómo lo has hecho? Eso es el modo Ermitaño de Naruto.

─ No, no es lo mismo. Naruto es un ermitaño de los sapos; yo ahora soy un ermitaño incompleto de los insectos.

─ Supongo que ahora nos toca combatir ─ dijo el llamado Yadomaru desenvainando su espada ─. Por muy malvados que sean mis compañeros yo también soy un Guardián.

El renegado de la Nube realizó unos cuantos sellos y electrificó la hoja de su espada y adoptó una postura defensiva. Shino comenzó a lanzar oleadas de sus insectos por varios flancos, siguiendo su estrategia simple de lucha a distancia distrayendo al enemigo, pero posteriormente él mismo se lanzó por el flanco con un clon de insectos a apresar a Yadomaru, pero este pudo sortear a todos los insectos con ondas sónicas creadas por la electricidad, una de esas ondas barrió a los grillos y Shikamaru se lanzó contra Asuka antes que recuperase el conocimiento, dejándola inconsciente con el impacto. Cuando pudo volver a mirar encontró al Aburame atrapado entre Yadomaru y un recuperado Kontomaru, luchando por imponerse, mientras su chackra natural estaba descendiendo peligrosamente. El volvió a correr y lanzó su lazo de sombra contra ambos, logrando atrapar sólo a Yadomaru, ya que el otro le descubrió antes y saltó a tiempo.

─ Técnica Oculta de Polvo, mini-desintegración.

─ Shino, apártate, es su mejor ataque…

Antes que pudiera hacer nada Kontomaru lanzó su técnica, pero Shino creó un cono de insectos devoradores de chackra que lograron debilitar el ataque lo suficiente para que pudiera absorberlo el Aburame sin morir.

─Arte Ninja, Técnica de Asfixia Sombría.

La sombra asfixió parcialmente a Yadomaru, sin llegar a matarlo. Y corrió a inspeccionar a su compañero. Había recibido una fuerte herida, parecida a la de Lee, pero menos grave. Sin embargo no podía combatir más. Levantando todo lo que pudo a Shino salieron corriendo por la puerta, hasta que Shino también se desmayó por el esfuerzo. La humareda de polvo ya se había eliminado y Kontomaru pronto les seguiría a menos que cuidase a sus compañeros, cosa poco posible según había visto en él. En esos minutos de ventaja que les llevaría debía huir junto a Shino, pero este estaba atontado y pesaba demasiado para llevarlo. Hasta que realizó una técnica en su amigo.

─ Arte Ninja, sombra imitadora ─ dijo lanzando su sombra a su amigo y forzándole a correr para imitarle. Sería malo para su cuerpo correr en ese estado, pero era necesario.

Y así se fueron internando en la selva, sin saber muy bien a donde ir, esperando que Naruto o Sai les encontrasen.

Naruto e Hinata habían llegado finalmente a las ruinas, unas torres y edificios esculpidos en la roca semiderruidos o completamente sellados por rocas caídas. Una gruta abría sus fauces en dirección al subsuelo. Esa gruta era la frontera de la línea de visión de Hinata y sus profundidades apenas eran perceptibles; sólo podía observar una intrincada red de túneles y algunos salones sepultados hace años, pero sabía que debían entrar, a pesar del escalofrío que le producían esas ruinas. Su prometido se acercó ilusionado a la gruta y comenzó a inspeccionarla, mirando curiosamente las rocas. Hasta que este pegó un grito.

─ Hinata, agáchate ─ dijo Naruto activando su capa de chackra mientras un kunai volaba contra Hinata y con uno de sus brazos extensibles la tiró al suelo ─ Sal de ahí seas quien seas.

─ Naruto, ¿quién nos está atacando? No he visto a nadie con mis ojos.

─ No puedo verlo, pero he sentido su instinto asesino en cuanto te ha arrojado el arma. Este ninja tiene un enorme control de su mentalidad, y es un experto en camuflaje,

─ Si, tienes razón ─ dijo una voz femenina procedente de la maleza.

Una kunoichi caminó por el remanso de agua que bañaba el claro: una baja ninja de pelo rosado y cuerpo algo rechoncho; vestida con una larga capa negra parecida a la que llevaban los Akatsuki originales; y de hecho un protector frontal de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia rasgado protegía su frente. Hinata usó sus ojos para contemplar mejor a la nueva enemiga, y el resto del lugar. Ahora que esta había entrado en su visión comprendió que había usado una técnica de camuflaje junto a otra disruptora como la de Shino; la técnica parecía mezclar eso con una habilidad de invisibilidad como usaba Jiraiya, según le contó Naruto; y se sorprendió de la efectividad de su poder.

Y también observó horrorizada a Kuroyagi, moviéndose lentamente por la espesura, ocultado previamente por las técnicas de su compañera.

─ Buen trabajo Sarukai ─ mencionó el ninja renegado ─. Has cumplido muy bien tu papel, hemos atrapado al niño de las nueve colas y a su mujercita. Nuestro ataque va a ser un éxito con nuestros aliados cumpliendo sus respectivos papeles.

─ Ahora podré derrotarte de una vez por todas. ¡Vaya que si! ─ afirmó altivo Naruto creando unos clones.

El rubio corrió contra Kuroyagi creando dos Rasengan con los clones tras sí; y tratando impactarlos en el jefe de los renegados; pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la compañera levantó un muro de tierra que protegió a ambos. Kuroyagi saltó al muro y realizó varios sellos manuales:

─ Técnica oculta de lava, chorro de magma ─ escupió un incandescente río de roca fundida que se depositó en el lecho del remanso y la orilla del mismo.

Naruto tuvo que retroceder de un salto y seguir vigilando a Kuroyagi; mientas que la Hyuga realizó sus propias acciones, obervando a la ninja de pelo rosa rodear el muro y preparando nuevos sellos.

─ Técnica Oculta de Viento, bombas de presión.

─ 64 Signos Hakke Protectores ─ respondió Hinata bloqueando el viento.

Hinata se lanzó a combatir a esta para evitar que ayudase a Kuroyagi, lanzando varias palmas de vacío y preparando sus 64 signos Hakke; esta pudo evitarlo electrificando el agua y paralizándola; además de lanzar mas soplos de aire sólidos que golpearon a esta dejándola aturdida y dolorida. Pero pudo saltar hasta alejarse del agua y pegarse al muro de tierra. Aprovechó el momento de paz para ojear a Naruto, quien seguía combatiendo a Kuroyagi y sus técnicas de lava que forzaban a este a actuar de forma evasiva. Pero pronto el líder renegado pasó a la iniciativa.

─ Técnica Oculta de Tifón, acometida eólica.

Un geiser de agua contenida por el viento en la palma de su mano se formó y Kuroyagi se arrojó contra un Rasen Shuriken de Naruto, el cual choco estrepitosamente; una técnica de un poder tan elevado como la de su prometido; con tanta potencia que ambos salieron despedidos a cada lado.

Hinata decidió actuar, y concentrando todo el chackra que fue capaz de juntar usó la nueva técnica que había aprendido con Naruto; este se había obsesionado con que ella desarrollase sus habilidades de manipulación de la naturaleza; ella controlaba bien el fuego y el rayo, pero ninguna de sus tácticas de combate se basaba en ellas; pero Naruto se esforzó por qué combinase su máxima técnica de manipulación de la forma con su chackra de rayo; y tras dos días entrenando con el chackra de Kyubi y con tres clones llegó a poder combinar ambas habilidades.

─ Técnica Oculta de Rayo, puños de león eléctrico.

Imitando su antigua habilidad, dos cabezas de león se formaron en sus puños, pero esta vez sus fauces no estaban hechas para morder el chackra de los enemigos, sino que emanaban relámpagos mortales. El poder de esta técnica era tan grande que Naruto la consideraba igual al Rasengan en su forma básica, ya que con el chackra de Hamura neutralizaba y absorbía la energía de los demás y con el trueno, casi tan concentrado como el Raikiri de Kakashi Hatake, hería mortalmente a sus enemigos. Visualizó a Sarukai con su Ojo Blanco y corrió hacía esta, lista para saltar ante cualquiera de sus técnicas, o atravesarla con su Puño de León Eléctrico; mientras que por detrás suyas veía a Kuroyagi y Naruto, recuperados de forma asombrosa lanzar sus últimas técnicas:

─ Arte Ninja, contención geotérmica universal.

Los puños de Kuroyagi desprendían a la vez un mini tifón y una esfera de lava que arrojó contra Naruto, este en Modo Kyubi cargando una Bijudama letal; de repente Hinata sintió miedo por el futuro del combate, sabiendo el poder destructivo de la técnica definitiva de su prometido, pero ya era incapaz de reaccionar, y sólo pudo seguir cargando contra Sarukai, desmenuzando el muro de tierra y las oleadas de viento que usó para defenderse; y de pronto sintió carne impactando contra su puño.

Fin de capítulo

Y hasta aquí llego; el final de la batalla entre Naruto e Hinata; el destino de Lee; la supervivencia de Shino y Shikamaru y el papel de Sai se descubriran en el siguiente. Sean pacientes.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas a todos, como ya adverti comencé un trabajo y ni puedo escribir tanto como quisiera ni puedo subir los capitulos que termino. Mañana libro y os subo lo que tengo. Llevo mucho tiempo sin nuevas revisiones, contadme algo, criticadme duro si quereis. No olvideis que mi objetivo no es solo contar una historia, sino mejorar mis habilidades de escritura. Entretanto, disfrutad el fanfic.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 7. Los refuerzos

Hinata olió el ozono desprendido de la carne quemada de Sarukai por el rayo que emanaba de su ataque; la ninja del pelo rosa estaba a unos centímetros de ella misma, y su estomago estaba atravesado por la garra que formaba la mano derecha de la Hyuga. El chackra eléctrico había pulverizado los órganos circundantes, privando a su enemiga de buena parte de su intestino delgado, páncreas, estómago y parte del riñón derecho; la electricidad cauterizó de inmediato la herida y la sangre dejo de manar tan pronto como salpicó de lleno a Hinata, tiñéndole la faz de escarlata. Sarukai gorjeó a la vez que se esforzaba en respirar y escupir sangre.

La joven no se esperaba tanta intensidad en su ataque; el Rasengan de su futuro marido no había matado a nadie jamás, menos a Kakuzu por el Rasen Shuriken; su Puño Blando tampoco había sido un arma tan mortífera, ni nunca la había usado para tales objetivos. La única vez que sucedió una experiencia tan terrible fue aquella paliza que le dio su primo durante los primeros exámenes de Chunin, y esa vez ella fue la que recibió la golpiza, no quien la daba. Sintió miedo de sí misma, preguntándose dónde estaba la chica tímida que jamás le hubiera hecho tanto daño a otra persona; pero pronto apretó los labios y se avino a tragar lo que le venía.

Sus ojos pasaron a mirar hacia atrás por detrás de su espalda, donde Naruto permanecía en Modo Kyubi luchando a brazo partido contra la técnica de Kuroyagi, aparentemente muy superior; no se había llegado a producir la explosión de la Bijudama, pues el ataque del renegado atrapó la bola a mitad de camino y formó una bola de roca recién fusionada a partir del agua y el magma que absorbió por completo la bola en una gigantesca montaña de roca que contuvo la explosión, enmudeciéndola mientras se deshacía desde dentro; miles de rocas de todos los tipos y tamaños (desde bloques del tamaño de árboles hasta guijarros no mayores que un ojo) sembraban el lago y la gruta, sellándola aún más. En el momento en que ella miró, la oleada de magma amenazaba con atrapar al zorro en que se había convertido Naruto. Sólo los Jinchuriki del Juubi habían sido capaces de controlar el poder del Kyubi, lo que le sirvió para aumentar el ingrato respeto que sentía por ese ninja renegado.

Una parte de ella había estado pensando en la situación de los renegados, y se había lamentado por ellos: expulsados de su hogar, maltratados como desertores, acechados por los Cazadores Anbu de cada una de sus respectivas villas si eran lo bastante importantes para ello. Y ahora que habían encontrado un hogar, uno bestial y lleno de podredumbre humana: arracimándose casi trescientas personas en un villorrio apto para menos de cincuenta personas, y ahora les arrebatan lo que llamaban su hogar; pero ella estaba acostumbrada a silenciar sus dudas, ¿quién era ella para debatir eso, para renegar de la oscura realidad del mundo ninja que ni siquiera Naruto había sido capaz de mejorar por completo? Acaso no tenían las propias villas la culpa por expulsar a muchos de estas personas, quizá no todas pero varias si, muchas podrían ser inocentes que se vieron privados de una respuesta.

Volviendo al combate Naruto estaba comenzando a ser atrapado por una montaña de cuarcita y demás piedras volcánicas; el lecho de roca ya estaba alcanzando una consistencia tal que sólo el impacto directo de cinco colas podía romper la que trataba de capturarle; mientras el shinobi de la villa oculta de la Cascada controlaba la técnica, lanzando más bolas de tifón y escupiendo mucha lava; la masa formante se iba enfriando a medida que se volcaba como un mar sobre el objetivo, en este caso primero las patas, que fueron rápidamente colapsadas, y posteriormente las colas; en un principio podía liberarse sólo levantando las patas, pero pronto comenzó a verse más y más bloqueado.

─ Nadie puede superar mi técnica de contención geotérmica universal. Es la habilidad secreta de mi clan, y junto al Siete Colas el arma secreta de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada; mi familia fue bendecida en su día con el elemento lava, bastante común entre las técnicas de barrera de sangre, y con un esforzado entrenamiento desde los tres años aprendemos los elementos viento y agua para crear el elemento tifón. Pocos de entre mi familia lograron alcanzar la siguiente fase, unir ambos elementos combinados para crear esta técnica.

Hinata pudo ver con desesperación la razón en sus palabras, Naruto estaba siendo superado por esa habilidad, capaz de contener a una Bestia con Cola, pero no se rindió y se le ocurrió deshacer el modo Kyubi para saltar por encima del lecho de roca junto a otros clones que realizó en el mismo aire, cargó un Rasen Shuriken y lo arrojó contra Kuroyagi. Esta actuó en consecuencia y arrojó varios kunais y alguna Palma de Vacío para hacer dudar a este; pero no hizo ninguna falta, por lo visto manejar la técnica de este requería una completa concentración y al ver que Naruto había saltado lanzó una nueva ola contra este para atraparle y además bloquear su ataque, pero pocas cosas podían igualar la velocidad del Rasen Shuriken y este pasó como una exhalación hasta golpear al renegado de la Cascada, quien sufrió el impacto de lleno, siendo aguijoneado por el viento huracanado que contenía la aterradora técnica mortal del rubio. Además salió volando hacia la espesura, hasta más allá de lo que el cansado Ojo Blanco de Hinata podía ver. El lecho de roca magmática fue solidificándose lentamente, llegando a aumentar el nivel del suelo en unos siete metros, una nueva meseta había nacido en la isla, que ocupaba al menos quince metros cuadrados.

─ Hinata, ¿estás bien, te ha dañado esa kunoichi de la Lluvia?

─ Si ─ murmuró distraída ─, he usado la técnica nueva que me enseñaste. No encuentro el cuerpo ni con mi Ojo Blanco. Es más, ¿dónde ha acabado el magma que entraba en el agua? Nuevas rocas han inundado la orilla y el lecho, pero no el centro del lago; y no logro ver el fondo.

─ Estas pensando mucho las cosas, deberíamos perseguir a Kuroyagi y apresarlo, hara falta una buena jaula para mantenerlo quieto; menudo poder.

─ Supongo que tienes razón ─ respondía palpando la superficie del agua con su palma. Envió una serie de palmas de vacío que le sirvieron a modo de sonar y notó de pronto la presencia de un túnel subacuático ─ Naruto, he encontrado algo, hay una especie de conducto bajo el lago, comienza aquí.

Hinata señaló el lugar donde comenzaba el tubo, de la anchura suficiente para que una persona se deslizase en él; donde una losa inundada presentaba el emblema circular rojizo de los Uzumaki. Los dos comenzaron a inspeccionarlo, y Naruto sugirió bajar por el túnel. Pero de repente se oyó el batir de unas alas y la voz de Sai clamando desde el cielo:

─Hinata, Naruto, necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Los ninjas renegados están atacándonos por todos los sitios, he dejado a Shikamaru y a Shino combatiendo contra un grupo más numeroso junto al refuerzo de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla.

─ Debemos correr a ayudarles, baja aquí Sai que nos subamos a tu ave de tinta. Vamos, amor.

─ Espera, estamos aquí para descubrir de donde salen los monstruos nocturnos; y ahora me interesa saber qué hay ahí abajo. Parece algo perdido de mi clan.

─ Shino y Shikamaru podrían morir, si ocurriese y tú pudieras haberlo evitado te culparás siempre. Podemos hacerlo más tarde.

─ Está bien, está bien, crearé un clon para que inspeccione el lago ─ respondió el rubio realizando los sellos y creando una copia de sí mismo ─. Introdúcete en el tubo, descubre todo lo que puedas y desvanécete.

Hinata y Naruto se subieron a una nueva ave de tinta del pálido shinobi; y alzaron el vuelo mientras la copia se sumergía bajo la superficie del lecho acuatico.

Shikamaru y Shino corrían como podían por los bosques; el Aburame iba dejando insectos disruptores y alguna otra trampa a medida que avanzaban para evitar que los siguiesen. El chackra del Ermitaño le permitía curarse con gran velocidad, pero no con la suficiente; su estado de ermitaño era incompleto, ya que el entrenamiento para alcanzar ese nivel era completamente irrealizable para él por su limitada cantidad de chackra y el poco tiempo que pudo entrenar. Pero los entrenamientos con Naruto le habían valido para alcanzar esa habilidad: basándose en el precedente de Kabuto, el sicario de Orochimaru que alcanzó la condición de ermitaño de las serpientes aplicándose la sangre y los poderes de su mentor y más allá.

Cuando Naruto le comentó que necesitaba una gran cantidad de chackra para equilibrar el chackra natural que podría obtener a Shino se le ocurrió una gran idea. Le llevó una media hora explicar a este como realizarlo; pero en ese tiempo pudo criar una cepa especial de insectos capaces de absorber el chackra natural. Tardó dos días más en aprender a refinar energía natural hasta que pudo hacerlo. Y ese último día había aprendido a usar sus nuevos poderes de ermitaño tales como la fuerza aumentada y la mayor potencia y resistencia de sus insectos alimentados por su ckackra de ermitaño. Además en sus entrenamientos privados él había querido reforzar una rama de técnicas que los Aburame habían abandonado hace docenas de años; la crianza de grillos que usasen sus pitidos como generadores de ilusión. Nadie de su grupo conocía técnicas ilusorias y alguien debía aprenderlas; era lo más lógico.

Así pues a los quince minutos el shinobi encapuchado pudo volver a andar por su propio pie, aumentando la velocidad de la huida. Pero aún así corrían a ciegas, sin poder sentir a posibles enemigos: su capacidad de rastreo la había ido perfeccionando para que se complementase al olfato de Kiba y al Ojo Blanco de Hinata, por lo que no servía para rastrear un terreno hostil sino para localizar. Nunca hasta ese día había echado tanto de menos al arrogante Inuzuka y a la tímida Hyuga, pero su pragmática mente hacía todo lo que podía. Al menos Shikamaru era un genio en ese tipo de escaramuzas en retirada y pronto creyó perder la pista a Kontomaru, Asuka y a Yadomaru.

Finalmente salieron a un pequeño claro con un arroyuelo que formaba una olla rocosa donde se tomaron un descanso para beber y rellenar sus cantimploras; pero antes de que pudieran escapar el manantial explotó apareciendo el espadachín al que se había enfrentado el primer día en la isla.

─ Buen trabajo Karin, los has localizado maravillosamente ─ prorrumpió Suigetsu con una carcajada a la vez que hinchaba sus músculos para agarrar a la vez la espada-martillo y a Pulverizadora y blandir ambas en un abanico que casi cortó por la cintura y el cuello a los ninjas de la Hoja.

─ Acaso te esperabas otra cosa, idiota de agua ─ respondió la compañera pelirroja saliendo de los arbustos y exhalando una nube de veneno que comieron los insectos de Shino.

─ Terminemos con esto cuanto antes ─ sentenció Juugo medio transformado golpeando el suelo e impidiendo a Shikamaru atraparle con su sombra.

Los tres sicarios de Orochimaru habían alcanzado un gran poder, además de una compenetración que no reflejaban sus informes; mientras Karin vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos y les reducía su área de libre movimiento con más nubes de veneno Suigetsu blandía sus enormes hojas consecutivamente para desestabilizar a ambos ninjas. En ese estado no parecía costarle ningún esfuerzo blandirlas a la vez, cuando pocos hombres hubieran podido siquiera levantar una sola de ellas. Y por último Juugo estaba liberando poco a poco su ansia asesina para acelerar sus ataques y arrollarles una vez esquivaban el primer ataque del espadachín.

─ Tenemos que huir Shikamaru, encontrar a Hinata y Naruto y reagruparnos.

─ Lo sé ─ respondió el Nara mientras hacía una pirueta y un salto para evitar el ataque combinado de los enemigos ─. ¿Crees que puedes lograr alguna distracción con tus poderes?

─ Lo intentaré.

Shino comenzó a convocar grillos para atrapar en una ilusión a la pelirroja, su mayor obstáculo para escapar. Y estaba seguro que una buena patada potenciada paralizaría un momento al del pelo naranja. Pero escapar de Suigetsu se antojaba muy difícil: su estado acuoso le hacía invulnerable a ataques físicos, su espada imposibilitaba cualquier otro choque directo por riesgo de explosión y aún así acercarse a él era muy peligroso. Pronto utilizó a los grillos, que atraparon a su objetivo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Juugo, lanzándole además sus últimos nidos de insectos devoradores de energía natural para que lo debilitasen. Shikamaru y él pudieron avanzar unos metros antes de ser atrapados por el espadachín, pero cuando quisieron empezar a enfrentarlo un nuevo ninja de pelo azul cayó del cielo.

Este usaba lentes, llevaba un sueter azul a juego con su pelo y sus ojos además de portar el chaleco táctico de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, aparte de su respectiva cinta protectora. Portaba una gigantesca espada cubierta de vendas a la espalda, y una sonrisa afilada le identificó como amigo de los ninjas de la Hoja. Se trataba de Chojuro, el último Espadachín de la Niebla, a quien apenas habían visto en la Gran Guerra Shinobi pero sí conocía vagamente. Era considerado como uno de los mejores ninjas de su villa, y era obvio que se trataba de su esperado refuerzo.

─ Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya; si tenemos a Chojuro. Es mi día de suerte, ahora podré ampliar mi colección de espadas de la niebla.

─ Marchaos ─ dijo Chojuro con voz entrecortada ─. Yo me haré cargo del desertor de la Niebla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Shikamaru tiró de él y volvieron a correr, esperando ser perseguidos nuevamente, en dirección al noreste dónde debía estar Naruto.

Rock Lee había estado caminando durante dos horas con la atractiva mujer por los bosques del extremo sur de la isla, cogido de las manos con ella y soñando su futura vida juntos. Sin embargo la joven llevaba mucho tiempo callada. Seguramente estaría tan nerviosa cómo él y por eso no decía nada. Esta le llevó de los bosques bajos de selva a los montes bajos y sus amplios claros, y de pronto se detuvo en una extensa terraza artificial que sirvió hace años de zona de cultivo, y los años de abandono habían convertido la extensión en una extensión de hierba con algún arbusto de sotobosque ocasional.

─ ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? ─ inquirió ─. ¿Acaso la base enemiga está cerca?

─ Lo siento mucho Lee. Eres un gran hombre, pero es mi misión matarte. He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía y eres un perfecto caballero. Gustosa me quedaría contigo, pero mis compañeros cuentan con que te mate. No tenemos una vida virtuosa, pero al menos es una vida humilde, y es la vida que tengo que defender de vosotros, de ti ─ afirmó la joven sacando su kunai de su escote.

Esta atacó apuntando al corazón gritando que sería indoloro; y el sistema consciente de la Bestia Verde de Konoha no podía actuar adecuadamente, sin embargo su férreo entrenamiento le permitió retroceder con una pirueta por instinto; en los segundos que ambos dudaron el guerrero pudo reaccionar.

─ Qué demonios haces Li, ¿por qué me atacas?

─ Parece que te subestime Rock Lee, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pudieras esquivarme ahora que te enamoraste de mí. Te mereces la verdad y así podremos tener una batalla entre autenticos shinobis de la villa oculta de la Hoja.

La joven sacó un rollo de pergamino que llevaba anudado en torno a su torso y usando una técnica espacio-temporal semejante a la de Tenten convocó un chaleco táctico de Anbu de Konoha, además de cuatro lanzas largas de tejo con punta de acero, cada una de ellas con llamas dibujadas en el astil. Y por último un protector frontal con el emblema de la hoja rasgado horizontalmente.

─ Eres una desertora de la Hoja ─ dijo Lee incrédulo ─. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, puedes pedir un indulto, en la villa ahora son bastantes benévolos. No tenemos que ser enemigos.

─ Idiota, ya lo somos. Yo soy miembro de los Guardianes Renegados, mi Haikyōshakage me ha ordenado espiaros y seducir a uno de vosotros para obtener información y luego matarle.

─ Te repito que no hay necesidad de pelear, ven conmigo a la villa. Ríndete y serás indultada, por favor. No quiero luchar contigo.

─ No puedo regresar a la villa. Tú no lo entenderías. Yo fui miembro de Raíz, al mando de Danzou, allí conocí la oscuridad de la aldea, no quiero regresar bajo su control.

─ Danzou está muerto, Raíz fue disuelta y la aldea ya no es ese supuesto pozo de maldad del que hablas. Dale una oportunidad, supongo que no me habías estado llevando al cuartel enemigo, me trajiste para matarme verdad. Ayúdame, llévame a la base enemiga y colabora en detener a tus compañeros, no tiene por qué morir nadie.

─ Tú eres el que está destrozando mi forma de vida. Yo me liberé de Danzou gracias a que mi gran independencia y habilidad para cumplir mis objetivos me hacía valiosa para él y nunca puso sus maldiciones sobre mí. Estuve seis horribles años realizando misiones secretas para él, seduciendo a jefes militares o burócratas del feudo y asesinándolos. Luego escapé y tras una corta huida trataron de reclutarme en Akatsuki, como remplazo de Kisame Hoshigaki, a quien combatí infructuosamente en dos ocasiones.

─ Mi maestro luchó contra él. Era un monstruo terrible.

─ Si lo era, pero gracias a la paliza que me dio conocí a Kuroyagi y los otros renegados rechazados por Akatsuki, donde comenzó la parte más feliz de mi vida, hasta que llegasteis vosotros y disteis al traste con ella. Ahora dejemos de charla Rock Lee, lucha conmigo y demuéstrame que eres el hombre que creo que eres.

Mientras hablaban la kunoichi se había ido equipando el chaleco táctico y se había atado el cabello en una cola para el combate, cuando terminó de hablar clavó dos lanzas en el suelo y agarró las otras dos en ristre, una en cada mano. Aparentaba ser ahora una leona dispuesta a matar, y eso entusiasmo a Lee, ahora podría emular a Naruto y salvar a otra persona de las fauces de la oscuridad, tal vez podría rescatarla y casarse con ella, una mujer hermosa que además era una ninja muy poderosa. Esta en efecto realizó una serie de sellos y dijo:

─ Arte Ninja, técnica de las dos lanzas de fuego y rayo.

Y cómo suponía el nombre las lanzas respondieron cada una al chackra de la mujer y mientras una se impregnó de un manto de fuego la otra se electrizaba. Comenzó a girar ambas picas hasta formar rayos incineradores que eran escupidos por el torrente que creaba la atmósfera de las lanzas en rotación. Lee podía esquivar esos ataques gracias a su gran velocidad, cosa que no todo el mundo podría haber hecho, se quitó inmediatamente las pesas de los pies y las manos y aumentó su rapidez para tratar de arrebatar las alabardas a la mujer. Esta se vio obligada a pasar a un combate defensivo, cosa que tampoco se le daba nada mal ya que era capaz de crear arcos eléctricos e ígneos que devastaban todo a su paso, si hubiera habido algo en realidad, el fuego no llegaba a incendiar nada, en cuanto se alejaba más de cinco metros de la usuaria se desvanecía.

Aprovechando ese dato el guerrero de Konoha retrocedió varios metros mientras abría las puertas de chackra; pero una nueva técnica de Li le distrajo. Esta había cogido las dos lanzas del suelo y había unido su chackra como si de una cuerda se tratase entre ambas, y mantenía la lanza eléctrica en el eje axial del tirador; como si de un arco se tratase arrojó el venablo que impactó a pocos centímetros suyo y electrizó el suelo, causando un gran dolor en este. Para su sorpresa el proyectil regresó, tironeado por el mismo chackra de la mujer y esta colocó rápidamente el siguiente objeto. Lee se puso algo nervioso, pensando que las técnicas de esta mujer le impedirían abrir sus puertas de chackra, tanto de cerca como de lejos sus ataques en área acabarían acertando siempre.

El siguiente ataque fue del venablo de fuego, el cual provocó un pilar de fuego que a punto estuvo de incinerarle, pero esta vez aprovechó el momento en que ella recuperaba el proyectil para posicionarse cerca de ella y conectarle su técnica física predilecta. De momento era incapaz de usar la Flor de Loto o cualquier otro ataque más devastador contra ella, pero si seguía presionándole debería pasar a ello. Sorprendentemente Li supo controlar perfectamente el golpe, y retrocedió con un trompo hacía atrás, desde donde realizo una nueva serie de acometidas con las lanza eléctrica que pudo ir esquivando con gran eficacia, resultaba que el taijutsu de esta mujer no era cosa de risa, sin llegar al nivel de Kontomaru, pero capaz de medirse con él. Tras un intercambio de golpes se separaron el tiempo suficiente para que Lee activase la quinta puerta; afortunadamente para él abrir las puertas era algo simple y podía hacerlo en unos segundos. A esa nueva velocidad y potencia el guerrero comenzó a correr a su alrededor, para tratar de intimidarla, pero ella simplemente levantó una barrera con las cuatro lanzas que la resguardo de cualquier tentativa.

Lee dudaba si necesitaría usar su nueva habilidad, sólo podía realizarla una vez sin Naruto, y ahora no parecía el mejor momento. Abrió la sexta puerta y golpeó la barrera, haciéndola trizas a los tres puñetazos que conectó en una fracción de segundo.

─ Técnica Física, puño fuerte, entada del Rinoceronte ─ gritó Lee emanando chackra mientras ejecutaba una fortísima patada en la kunoichi.

Esta había recogido dos de las lanzas y las superpuso una sobre otra como escudo, pero la patada de Lee la partió como si fuera una ramita y golpeó a Li en el pecho, tratando de reducir su fuerza para dañarla menos. Pero esta salió volando no sin antes tirar de una lanza que llevaba atadas y cortasen en el hombro y el abdomen al guerrero, incapaz de apartarse ya que la velocidad de esas eran la misma que tenía el en ese momento. El astil del abdomen se clavó firmemente en uno de sus órganos, mientras que la del hombro le atravesó la clavícula, pasando a través de él y siguiendo a su dueña. El hilo de la otra se rompió al impactar en su carne debían estar diseñadas para eso mismo. El guerrero uso la poca concentración que le quedaba en partir el astil que quedaba, dejándose clavada la punta y tirándose al suelo; comenzando a arrastrarse con su brazo sano queriendo volver al cuartel general, a más de dos horas andando. Una sombra de miedo le atenazó la garganta, pero él era Rock Lee, el genio del esfuerzo, Tenten y Gai le esperaban, se dijo a sí mismo que hoy no sería el día que viese de nuevo a Neji.

Yadomaru corría por la selva, bastante molesto por las órdenes recibidas. Sus compañeros Guardianes habían perseguido a los ninjas de la Hoja en cuanto pudieron encontrar su rastro, y le habían asignado la misión de rodear el bosque para encontrarles en caso de ser un rastro falso. Habían dejado a todos los demás soldados en el campamento enemigo, heridos de gravedad o directamente incapacitados, a pesar de sus protestas a las que hicieron oídos sordos. Y ahora se encontraba así, de mala gana patrullando la linde del bosque, cerca de las playas del noroeste. Sólo hacía un año que se había unido a los Renegados, y cada día se encontraba más y más disgustado; y no podía más que evocar sus días pasados en la Villa Oculta de la Nube, formando parte del equipo Killer Bee junto a la pelirroja y altanera Karui y el peliblanco y continuamente afligido Omoi. La vida fue muy feliz hasta aquel día en que tuvo que exiliarse tras fallar una misión de máxima importancia para su villa; muchos murieron por su negligencia, y sabía que el Maestro Raikage ordenaría su ejecución pública. Dando comienzo al período de desertor, cuatro años atrás, antes de la Guerra Shinobi; cuantas veces deseó unirse a ella para encontrar y proteger a sus aliados, pero incapaz de encontrar el valor.

Su vida en aquella isla había dado comienzo en el mismo instante en que Kuroyagi había decidido fletar un barco para la Isla del Remolino. Él había vivido en esa costa y conocía el mar, además tenía los suficientes contactos para armar un barco pirata con el suficiente dinero. Llegaron ambos a un acuerdo y poco tiempo después se le ofreció el puesto de Guardián Renegado, junto a Sarukai eran los dos miembros que no habían sido convocados por Akatsuki, y sólo por su peculiar valía se le ofreció el puesto. Uno de los ocho guardianes de la Villa Renegada junto a Kuroyagi, su líder; Kontomaru el inquieto segundo al mando; Asuka, la demente asesina; Shiseida, la traicionera guerrera que disputó el puesto a Itachi; Nagao, el bondadoso sanador de la aldea que compitió con Hidan y su macabra forma de ver la religión, contraponiendo su ilusión por salvar a las personas. Además de Li, Sarukai y él mismo, de ese grupo odiaba al menos a cuatro personas; siendo el compasivo Kuroyagi, por la misma razón Nagao, y a Li por su sincera confiabilidad. Sarukai resultaba demasiado obsesiva y depresiva para que pudiera apreciarla, parecido al sádico Kontomaru que sólo obedecía a medias las ordenanzas de su jefe. Y en cuanto a Asuka y Shiseida cuanto menos las tratase mejor.

De pronto, cuando circulaba por uno de los remansos encontró un navío navegando por la bahía, uno enorme que portaba las velas azul claro de la Nube, con su emblema cosido en la vela. En el horizonte se veía el basto embarcadero con una bandera de Konohay a esta se dirigía el barco; seguido de lejos por otras cinco carracas más grandes totalmente desarmadas. Yadomaru tomó una rápida decisión y para proteger la villa que ahora era su hogar se lanzó contra el barco, sabiendo que si lo destruía ahuyentaría al convoy. Corrio por el agua desenvainando su espada y pronunció.

─ Técnica Oculta de Rayo, gran hecatombe eléctrica.

Pero antes que pudiera emplearla otra espada bloqueó su ataque, negando la electricidad de carga negativa con otra positiva. El palo de un caramelo le hizo un corte en la mejilla, mientras el grito gutural de una voz conocida le martilleaba los oídos como tantas veces lo había hecho durante su infancia.

─ ¡Yadomaru, maldito idiota! ─ dijo Karui aterrizando al lado suya desde el barco y asestándole un severo puñetazo en la cara.

Tan acostumbrado estaba a ese carácter que ni se molestó en esquivarlo, sino que lo recibió de lleno, saliendo despedido unos metros. Cuando recuperó el aliento alzó la cabeza y vio a sus dos amigos, bastante cambiados. La pelirroja era toda una mujer, bastante atractiva, con unos ojos de fuego tan rojos como su cabello; su viejo amigo había cambiado bastante más, aunque físicamente era el mismo su expresión antaño distraída ahora mostraba una gran determinación, dos espadas de la Niebla, Colmillos, colgaban de su cinto en las caderas, y su vieja katana suspendida por su espalda, o mejor dicho su vaina, ya que la espada intermediaba entre él y Omoi. Con un ligero gesto familiar, extrajo otro caramelo, esta vez de fresa, de su estuche y se lo introdujo en la boca, con una seriedad no tan normal en él.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Yadomaru? ¿Por qué intentas destruir un navío de la Villa Oculta de la Nube? Responde o te sacaremos la verdad a puñetazos, sabes bien lo insistente que es Karui.

─ Amigo, llevamos buscándote años. Cuando te marchaste el Raikage nos avisó que lo hacías por honor, y que era tu decisión. Pero conocimos a un shinobi que quería redimir a su amigo hasta la última consecuencia, y desde entonces hemos seguido buscándote. Queremos que vuelvas a la villa.

─ Espera un momento Karui, ha cometido una falta grave atacando el buque insignia de la Nube. Necesitamos explicaciones. Habla ya, amigo.

─ No tengo nada que deciros. El Raikage tenía razón, me marché para proteger el honor de mi clan y el de la villa, la razón de que esté aquí es que esta isla es mi hogar y debo protegerla de invasores como vosotros.

─ ¿Entonces formas parte de los piratas renegados de los que hemos estado oyendo hablar los últimos meses? Es un crimen serio Yadomaru, pero si te entregas serás juzgado.

─ Ríndete amigo, las cosas ya no son lo que eran; hicieras lo que hicieras serás perdonado, podremos volver a la villa los tres juntos. Desde tu partida la jounin Sarui se unió al grupo como tu sustituta, pero siempre quedas tú. Por favor, vuelve.

─ No puedo rendirme, hice un juramento. El honor es lo que me llevó aquí, no puedo traicionarlo. No me gusta la vida que llevo aquí, pero al menos tengo mi honor intacto. Debo derrotaros, y luego destruiré el buque insignia para que vuestra flota dé medía vuelta. Es mi misión, igual que la vuestra debe ser uniros a los ninjas de la Hoja.

─ En ese caso debemos combatir, si te derrotamos te rendirás y pensarás en volver, expiarás tus pecados y podremos ser una familia de nuevo.

─ Combatid con honor, Karui, Omoi, amigos. Ojala no fuerais vosotros. Técnica Oculta de Rayo, espada de trueno.

La hoja de su espada se electrizó al instante, a la vez que agarraba un kunai de su equipo, como arma secundaria. Su compañero guardaba su katana y sacaba sus espadas dobles, que se electrificaron igual, y comenzaron a intercambiar fintas, golpes y estocadas, mientras notaba como Karui se posicionaba detrás de él.

─ Técnica Oculta de Agua, Prisión de Agua Inversa ─ dijo tras alejarse con un salto con voltereta en el aire, realizando los pertinentes sellos y atrapando a la pelirroja en una burbuja de aire que se hundió unos metros, alejando a Karui del combate.

Omoi empleó aún más virulencia a su esgrima, realizando estocadas más amplias y veloces, que Yadomaru a duras penas podía contener.

─ Arte ninja, técnica de las burbujas de caramelo ─ dijo Omoi realizando unos sellos y escupiendo una lluvia de bolas de caramelos, duras como rocas que le hubieran entumecido gravemente de no ser que fue capaz de repeler las bolas girando su espada como un aspa de molino.

─ Buena habilidad hermano, me alegro que te hayas hecho tan fuerte. Una esgrima impecable, una de las siete espadas de la niebla de la que te has hecho digno y técnicas ocultas que aprovechan tu gula. Sencillamente maravilloso, has protegido bien a Karui, pero esto se acaba aquí ─ creó algunos sellos más aún con la espada en la mano ─. Técnica Oculta de Viento, Golpe de Tifón.

Kuroyagi había sido capaz de transmitirle algunas nociones del elemento tifón, único en él, y que había sido capaz de imitar hasta cierto punto. Con un súbito golpe de aire levantó una ola y empezaron a golpear al ninja de la Nube, pero este no se amilanó ni un segundo y empleó a la vez sus bolas de caramelo en crear pequeños muros y a romper el oleaje con las Kiba. Tras un minuto encerrado en esa técnica Omoi desfalleció, y sucumbió ante la primera de otras tres olas fatales. Pero tan concentrado estaba en el peliblanco que no notó como la prisión de de aire se rompía y liberaba a Karui, quien aprovechó eso para surgir debajo suyo y golpearle más fuerte en la mandíbula, atontándole lo justo para romper la técnica de tifón. Esta se puso encima suyo y comenzó a apalizarlo hasta quebrar cualquier atisbo de resistencia en su cuerpo, y lentamente fue siendo arrastrado por ambos hasta el navío, que apenas se había movido.

Una vez en cubierta fue encadenado al mástil y sus dos amigos se quedaron interrogándole silenciosamente. Finalmente Omoi dijo:

─ Te rindes, verdad hermano. Vuelve a la villa, sé por tus golpes que añoras tu hogar. Nosotros podremos brindártelo. Darui será el nuevo Maestro Raikage en breve, él te perdonará. Únete a nosotros.

─ Que remedio, así que Darui será Raikage, será algo digno de ver. Hermanos, he vuelto, prometedme que expiaremos mis pecados juntos.

─ Por supuesto que lo haremos. El equipo Killer Bee vuelve a existir, ya verás cuando se entere Bee, te dedicará todo un rap.

─ Algunas cosas nunca cambian ─ sentenció Yadomaru, con una sensación cálida en el estomago, y la sensación de estar en el mejor momento de su vida, a pesar de los moratones que presentaba en la cara. Había regresado a su hogar.

Fin de capítulo

Aqui el capitulo siete, subire el 8 ahora mismo. y el 9 mañana mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí teneis el capítulo ocho, como dije casi a la vez que el siete. Os repito lo del anterior, aún con el paradójico hecho de no reescribirlo. Disfrutad la historia

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 8. La Villa Oculta del Remolino.

Suigetsu no cabía en sí de la emoción, tenía ante sí la última espada en posesión de sus dueños originales. Él había conocido a Chojuro antes de desertar de la villa y ser capturado por Orochimaru, y sabía de las capacidades de este: junto a su hermano y él mismo eran los considerados la nueva generación de Espadachines de la Niebla. Este se había quedado en la villa y había obtenido la Espada Gemela, tras la carnicería de Dai Maito y su desmantelamiento, sólo esa espada se mantuvo en la Niebla, y algo más tarde la Espada del Ejecutor volvería hasta llegar a manos de Zabuza, héroe suyo. Ahora él poseía dos de las siete espadas, y tenía ante sí a _Hiramekarei_ la segunda espada más poderosa tras Diente de Tiburón, la espada que blandió Mangetsu Hozuki antes de morir.

─ Hola Chojuro, un placer verte, ahora si no te importa deja tu espada en el suelo y vete. Esto es cosa de mayores.

─ Déjate de ironías Hozuki. La maestra Mizukage me dio un encargo secreto si te encontraba; en cuanto el albino comentó tu presencia tenía que buscarte, eliminarte y recuperar cuantas espadas tuvieses. Ya veo que hallaste a Pulverizadora y a la espada-martilo, pero eso no cambiará nada ─ dijo confiado el ninja de pelo azul ─, apenas fuiste capaz de blandir correctamente la Espada del Ejecutor, mucho menos esas dos. No tienes lo que hay que tener para ser un Espadachin de la Niebla, quizá pudieras haberlo tenido, pero te echaste a perder. Eres el último Hozuki, la sangre del segundo maestro Mizukage corre por tus venas, y no has hecho más que traer deshonra a su clan y su villa.

─ Cállate, no eres más que un perro de Mei. La Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta es la aldea a la que yo juro fidelidad, no a la Villa Oculta de la Niebla. Sólo me interesa obtener las espadas de la niebla, y tal vez así alcanzar renombre para ser recordado. Estos ninjas renegados me han revelado dónde se halla escondida _Nuibari_ y con la tuya ya tendré cuatro de las siete, además de saber perfectamente dónde se escoden las otras tres.

─ Das demasiado por sentado que tendrás mi arma ─ respondió envalentonado Chojuro desenvainando su arma ─. Demuestra que eres merecedor siquiera de una de esas espadas.

─ Encantado ─ gritó Suigetsu creando un clon de agua al que pasó Pulverizadora como si de un palo se tratase, lo que pareció incomodar al ninja de la niebla.

El sádico renegado entendía bien esa inquietud; sus datos en el Libro Bingo no habían sido muy impresionantes los últimos años. Las misiones de Orochimaru se habían vuelto demasiado infrecuentes y discretas como para darse a conocer, pero se habían pasado el último año matando y secuestrando aldeanos de un pueblo fronterizo de las tribus del noroeste que nadie echaría en falta, y muchas más misiones como la principal fuerza de choque. Los tres de su grupo habían aumentado considerablemente su poder, una vez que Orochimaru había cejado en su búsqueda de poder individual y había comenzado a potenciar su ejército de shinobis. El primer sujeto había sido el propio Suigetsu.

Recordaba esa experiencia, en un primer momento se negó, tras haberse pasado tres años encerrado en un tubo de agua tratando de buscar la clave de su Técnica acuosa de barrera de sangre como Hozuki no quería volver a ser un sujeto de experimentos. Sin embargo la vida con Orochimaru era a la que se había visto abocado tras desintegrarse Taka y redimirse Sasuke. Ni Juugo ni Karin tenían un hogar al que regresar, y él no quería volver a la Villa Oculta de la Niebla; actuar como renegados por su cuenta no era la mejor de las ideas en ese nuevo mundo pacifico. Por lo que regresaron al cubil de Orochimaru, el único lo bastante listo y poderoso como para medrar en el mundo del hampa. El nuevo objetivo del Sanin era desconocido incluso para ellos, pero Suigetsu sabía que alcanzaba el nivel de osadía que el de poseer el Sharingan.

Los nuevos experimentos a los que fue sometido el espadachín consistieron en implantarle células de Hashirama, para que se fusionasen con su potencial oculto de Hozuki, que despertase el poder del segundo Mizukage: un hombre capaz de derrotar al segundo Tsuchikage, el mejor usuario del elemento polvo. Y efectivamente las células del primer Hokage potenciaron estas, otorgándole una enorme reserva de chackra y una mayor fuerza; tenía el potencial para invocar a la almeja de las ilusiones, pero ni estaba interesado ni tenía ningún contrato con el bivalvo. Pero sí llegó a ser capaz de crear su Muñeco de Vapor, aunque ese estilo de lucha a distancia tan indirecto no entusiasmaba al Hozuki, quien disfrutaba cortando las cosas por la mitad, y ahora incluso se estaba aficionando a cortar gente y hacerlas explotar con Pulverizadora; o a aplastar cabezas con la espada martillo, aunque era un incordio que los sesos manchasen su ropa.

El duro entrenamiento que se había autoimpuesto a medida que obtenía esos poderes había terminado de forjar su habilidad actual, tan sólo un peldaño inferior a la de Orochimaru, llegando a poder crear cinco copias de agua capaz de cargar el peso equivalente de una espada de la niebla y blandirlas en condiciones óptimas. Paralelamente había ayudado a Juugo y Karin a aumentar su poder de combate: en el caso del pelo de zanahoria sus entrenamientos se basaban en liberar poco a poco el chackra natural del sello maldito sin perder el control, tarea en la que mejoraba cada semana y que Suigetsu era cada vez más capaz de controlarle. El caso de la pelirroja fue más complicado: relativamente incapaz de emplear cualquier táctica ofensiva más allá de unas nociones de taijutsu y algo de puntería ambos se esforzaron porque ella aprendiese alguna técnica útil, o de apoyo. Pensando en Sakura, quiso Suigetsu que alcanzase su mismo control de chackra para aumentar su fuerza, pero no lo lograron, en parte por el resentimiento que tenía esta contra la Haruno, por haberse quedado al final con el Uchiha. Al final esta recordó una vieja técnica que se usaba en la Villa Oculta de la Hierba, con la cual se exhalaba veneno, con el tiempo la dominó, y pasó a ser su principal técnica ofensiva.

En todo ese tiempo "algo" había surgido entre ellos; Juugo los dejaba siempre para dar sus paseos por la naturaleza, y esta se acomodaba contra él, sin soltarle alguna de sus barbaridades y portándose bien con él en general. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo con sus sentimientos; ambos habían perdido a sus seres más queridos, él a su hermano y ella a su madre, de forma injusta ambos. Empezaron a hablar de esas cosas, y alcanzaron un alto grado de intimidad que hacía feliz al Hozuki, impulsivo y sarcástico la mayor parte del tiempo. Y ella era bastante atractiva, siempre le miraba el trasero cuando se daba la vuelta, quedando fascinado por sus curvas y la voluptuosidad de sus caderas; así como de su escote y su brillante pelo escarlata. Todo eso junto excitaba a Suigetsu, quien sólo esperaba una muestra de correspondencia para arrojarse como mejor sabía.

Karin, Juugo y las Siete Espadas de la Niebla se había vuelto su vida, y quería luchar para protegerlo y cumplir su afán. Tenía reservada a Nuibari para la pelirroja, así como Samehada para Juugo, cumpliendo ambos los prerrequisitos para blandir esas espadas en concreto; mientras que él se esforzaría, o mejor dicho se moldearía a sí mismo para poder usar las siete, tal y cómo hacía su hermano, y así poder manipular las cinco restantes. Era una suerte que hubiese enviado a sus dos compañeros a perseguir a los fugitivos, quedándose él a solas con Chojuro, quien sólo se preocupó del portador de las Espadas de la Niebla.

─ Este es el momento de la verdad, ahora comprobaras todo mi poder, verás cómo he superado a mi predecesor.

Suigetsu realizó dos clones de agua más que crearon unos dragones de agua con la que repitieron la táctica uno de aparecer en los dragones desde arriba. Pero Chojuro cortó a los dragones por la mitad, convirtiendo su hoja en un gigantesco mandoble y frustrando su ataque, Las tres armas chocaron sonoramente, mientras que el Anbu de la Niebla apretaba fuerte con las dos manos para contrarrestar el choque de las dos hojas. Afortunadamente para el shinobi de pelo azul el chackra emitido por Hiramekarei neutralizaba las explosiones; pero por el otro lado los otros dos clones rodearon al mismo y ejecutaron sus técnicas.

─ Técnica Oculta de Agua, bala de agua ─ gritaron a la vez disparando un pequeño proyectil acuoso a la velocidad del sonido.

─ Técnica Oculta, técnica de la niebla ─ respondió Chojuro a la vez que rompía el enlace y se sumergía en la niebla milesismas de segundos antes que los proyectiles impactasen dónde había estado su espina dorsal.

Suigetsu nunca había llegado a dominar su oído como para guiarse en medio de la niebla, el cual era uno de los requisitos para convertirse en Chunin de su aldea; pero él tenía su propia arma secreta para esos casos, dejo los tres clones haciendo de señuelos y se convirtió él mismo en partículas de agua en estado gaseoso, haciéndose uno con la niebla, y pronto localizó al anbu, quien acababa de segar al segundo clon, y cuando se acercaba al tercero se materializó detrás y usó un puño con su habilidad de hidratación; pero antes de poder golpearle este trazó un arco con su arma que le corto parte del brazo derecha, o al menos el agua que había en su lugar, y acto seguido Chojuro pronunció lo peor que podía hacerle.

─ Técnica Oculta de Rayo, electrocución perpetua.

Al ninja de chaleco morado le recorrieron cientos de vatios de potencia eléctrica que se canalizaban a partir de la propia niebla, ahora entendía que el usar la niebla servía a esos dos propósitos: camuflarse ante sus disparos de agua y aumentar la humedad del aire, convirtiéndolo en una jaula eléctrica hasta que la tensión desapareciese o hiciese toma de tierra. Su traje no ayudaba para ello, ya que ni sus botas servían. No tardó mucho en desvanecerse, maldiciendo su suerte y el haber despachado a Karin y Juugo en busca de los ninjas de Konoha.

Sai, Hinata y Naruto volaban en dos aves de tinta los escasos kilómetros donde había dejado a Chojuro. La expedición con la que había empezado el día por orden de Shikamaru había sido bastante provechosa y encontró el navío de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla a menos de media hora de vuelo, pero grande había sido su desasosiego cuando le comunicaron que sólo tenían una dotación de veinte shinobis, liderados por Chojuro, el, según la inteligencia de Konoha, principal aspirante para suceder a la Mizukage. Y los demás eran cuatro jonin, seis chunin y diez genin; pidiéndoles que se adelantaran y contando los nuevos datos se apresuró a regresar. No sin antes ser acometido por el ninja de élite de la Niebla para que lo llevase con él; tras volver al campamento ya destrozado y sembrado aún de tullidos y ninjas malheridos siguieron rastreando el bosque volando a ras de suelo, hasta que oyeron unos casi imperceptibles sonidos y Chojuro se lanzó hacia abajo, alegando que allí se encontraban su objetivo.

La mente analítica del ex-Anbu acordó que era mejor buscar a Naruto e Hinata para aumentar su capacidad de supervivencia, y aupando a su ave remontó la distancia y encontró el enfrentamiento colosal del Kyubi con el líder de estos renegados. Permaneció volando en círculos, para evitar daños, hasta que el combate pareció terminar y encontró a la pareja observando el arroyo que había sobrevivido a la técnica de Kuroyagi, desde el aire pudo observar unas ramificaciones que profundizaban en él mismo, pero no les prestó demasiada atención, más preocupado por sus compañeros, especialmente de Lee, de quien no sabían nada acerca de su paradero.

Ahora los tres montando las aves de tinta no tardaron mucho en localizar a los shinobis en retirada, quienes eran ahora hostigados por Asuka, Kontomaru, Karin y Juugo juntos. Shikamaru lanzaba continuamente trampas de sombra para ralentizar a sus perseguidores, y el Aburame usaba grillos para paralizar unos instantes a los mismos. Luchaban de forma desesperada, ayudándose mutuamente. El pintor se sorprendió a sí mismo saltando del pájaro de tinta y desenrollando uno de sus pergaminos para dibujar unos seis tigres que se interpusieron entre los perseguidos y los perseguidores, paralizando el combate en retirada. Tras él cayeron Hinata y Naruto, ambos en posición de combate.

─ Al fin llegasteis ─ apostilló un agotado Shikamaru.

─ Descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos ─ afirmó decidida Hinata ─. Naruto, encárgate de dos, dejanos a Sai y a mí los otros dos.

─ Yo también puedo luchar ─ incluyó Shino retirándose las gafas de sol y mostrando sus ojos de ermitaño ─. En la huida he podido criar suficientes insectos devoradores de chackra natural como para restaurar mi estado ermitaño.

─ Guau, te has quitado las gafas. No dijiste que no lo harías ─ dijo divertido Naruto.

─ Mi visión es entorpecida por ellas en ese estado.

─ Tú y tu lógica infalible ─ añadió la Hyuga, riendo todos momentáneamente, mientras los renegados los contemplaban expectantes.

Una pequeña oleada de envidia corroyó al artista, incapaz de mantener una conversación tan anodina en un momento como ese; aún así se esforzó por creerse dentro de ese grupo y de la broma. Habría hecho algún comentario, pero en una situación de combate como aquella sólo podía pensar en los enemigos: ya conocía a Juugo y Karin, supusó que Chojuro había logrado retener a Suigetsu y se lo agradeció en silencio; y por otro lado Asuka y Kontomaru, a quienes no había visto hasta ahora, pero sí leído y aprendido el detallado informe realizado por Shikamaru, desechando el de Lee por su poca información. Sabía que la situación podría tornarse rápidamente lo bastante peligrosa como para tener que usar su nueva técnica.

─ Terminaré con esto rápido ─ dijo Naruto creando dos clones en su modo capa de chackra y cargó un Rasen Shuriken lo bastante grande para derrotar a los cuatro enemigos.

Pero antes de poder lanzarlo se desvanecieron él y los clones en una pantalla de humo. Había sido todo el rato nada más que un clon, pero donde estaba el autentico Naruto entonces, un veloz vistazo hacia Hinata le manifestó que ella tampoco lo sabía, ya que tenía los labios muy apretados y una expresión furiosa en su Ojo Blanco. Esta le había contado como había matado a la tal Sarukai, y ciertamente en esos momentos le asustaba lo qué podía hacer. Su poder ocular, sus técnicas centenarias del Puño Blando y sus nuevas técnicas elementales la convertían en la kunoichi más peligrosa de la Hoja, por mucho que Ino se enfadase si le oyese hablar. Y una mujer enamorada se convertía en un arma difícil de tratar, tal y como estaba la Hyuga, esta era una persona a la que mantener en confianza. Naruto iba a pagar caro el haberle mentido.

─ Ja, sin el niñato Uzumaki no sois nadie ─ afirmó burlón el llamado Kontomaru.

─ No los menosprecies ─ añadió la pelirroja ─. La mujer está acumulando mucho chackra, y tiene una naturaleza extrañamente parecida a la de Naruto y Sasuke; en cuanto a los demás, ya habeis visto el poder del maestro de los insectos. Pero me cuesta leer al albino.

En otros momentos se habría sentido insultado por lo de albino, pero ahora quería concentrarse, sin Naruto las tornas habían cambiado bastante. Decidió hacer uso de su nueva técnica secreta para al menos librarles de uno o dos ninjas.

─ Arte Ninja, Pergamino de las Cuarenta y cinco Colas.

Y desenrollando un pergamino en el que había dibujado previamente a los Biju dio los últimos trazos, despertando el chackra de cada una de las bestias con cola, donado por su amigo y lanzó una miniatura de cada una de las Bestias.

─ Ichibi ─ dijo mientras un mapache de una cola chocaba contra el impávido Kontomaru, dañándolo en realidad, ya que cada golpe de esos tenía el poder de un Rasengan por lo menos, menos el final que alcanzaba el nivel de un Bijudama ─ Nibi.

El gato flamígero de dos colas se lanzó contra la pelirroja, quien comenzó a correr pserseguida por esa minibestia de tinta; la tortuga de tres colas impactó directamente contra Juugo, transformado totalmente tras el golpe; e hicieron falta dos impactos más por parte del Yonbi y el Cinco Colas para derrotarle. El Rokubi falló al tratar de golpear a Asuka, quien logró paralizarlo con su cal, pero el insecto de siete colas si pudo darle por la espalda. El Hachibi dio de lleno a Kontomaru, o eso pensó Sai, pero este se lanzó a atacarle, habiendo rechazado al pulpo con su técnica de polvo, pero el Kyubi de tinta surgió del pergamino y apenas tuvo que moverse para acertar al osado ninja, y este ataque terminó de debilitarlo.

─ Sa…Sai, Ha sido increíble ─ dijo Hinata con la boca abierta ─ ¿Esa era la técnica que aprendiste con Naruto?

─ Si, con su amistad con los Biju pudo darme parte de su chackra para crear algo más que simples copias de tinta. Ni yo mismo esperaba que fuera a ser tan potente.

─ Ha sido asombroso ─ añadió Shikamaru.

─ Ciertamente, y yo pensando que mi arte de ermitaño era especial. Has derrotado a cuatro ninjas renegados con un único ataque. Ahora deberíamos atraparles y retenerles. Les pondré mis insectos para que se coman su chackra.

Aún con el pragmático comentario de Shino, todos correspondían a su acción; luchar por proteger a los amigos era la lección que no terminaba de comprender. Pero ahí podía sentir toda la camaradería que todos sentían entre sí. Ahora tocaba atrapar a los enemigos y buscar a Lee, por lo que asumió momentáneamente el mando diciendo:

─ Si, Shino. Tu y Shikamaru quedaos encerrando bien a esos tres, son muy fuertes así que id con cuidado. Hinata, necesito… digo, necesitamos que busques a Karin, la apresemos y luego busquemos a Lee. Sé que querrías localizar a Naruto pero…

─ Sé perfectamente lo que hemos de hacer. Estamos en territorio hostil y nuestro amigo está perdido, dios sabe dónde. Debemos encontrarle, ya llegará Naruto cuando tenga que hacerlo, nadie está más seguro que él ─ interrumpió Hinata activando su Ojo Blanco, ya exhausta de usarlo tanto tiempo ─. La pelirroja está inconsciente a quinientos metros de aquí, por lo visto el Nibi la atrapó ahí. Iré a por ella, tú descansa, que necesitaremos tus aves de tinta.

Esta se fue a la dirección que había señalado a la vez que el Aburame encaminaba sus pasos hacia Juugo, el más peligroso. Shikamaru usó su lazo de sombra para acercar a Asuka junto a él, sentado ahora en un tocón.

─ Y decía el Sexto Maestro Hokage que yo diera las órdenes ─ bromeó el Nara, apoyado a horcajadas en un tronco ─. Aunque quiero encontrar a Lee, no puedo evitar pensar qué estará haciendo Naruto.

El Naruto real fue capaz de colar a su clon como el original antes que nadie pudiera notarlo. Sabía que Hinata se cabrearía si se enteraba, pero era algo importante para él, con su clon podrían derrotar a quien fuera, exceptuando quizás a Kuroyagi. Él, a diferencia de otros héroes, no esperaba encontrar enemigos poderosos, no tenía esa férrea voluntad para probarse a sí mismo, le recordaba eso a un antiguo héroe de pelo amarillo del que le habló Son Goku, quien convertía a sus enemigos en amigos y siempre combatió por su planeta. Las aspiraciones de Naruto siempre fueron que el resto del mundo le pudiera aceptar y ganar renombre; para ello fue adquiriendo una serie de principios que le permitieron salvar el mundo y a su amigo Sasuke, destruyendo la maldición Uchiha-Senju. Ahora en su vida adulta sus aspiraciones fueron otras, principalmente formadas por su felicidad con su ahora prometida; pero cada vez que pensaba en formar una familia siempre le retorció una parte de sí mismo que le decía que él no tenía clan, y no podría ser un Hyuga, por mucho que se casase con la heredera de la rama principal.

El clan Namikaze de su padre estaba casi tan extinto como el de su madre, pero el legado de Minato fue más que aprovechado conociendo el Rasengan, la técnica del Dios del Relámpago Volador y el control del chackra de Kurama, además del título de hijo del cuarto Hokage, cargo que nunca llegó a vivir en su infancia. Pero el legado Uzumaki era un completo secreto; las preguntas que hacía ahora a Tsunade o a Kakashi no podían ser respondidas más que por sus padres o su padrino, nada quedaba más allá de un puñado de huérfanos ignorantes o no de su gran poder, como fue Nagato. El rubio se prometió a sí mismo que no tendría hijos hasta que pudiera educarlos en el nuevo legado Uzumaki y refundase el clan, como estaba dispuesto a hacer su amigo Sasuke con el Uchiha. Y esa misión era la oportunidad perfecta, quitando el hecho del problema con la naturaleza ying del Kyubi o las mentiras que se estaban dando la pareja entre sí.

Naruto siguió inspeccionando el lago, ni con su modo capa de chackra podía sentir cerca a la kunoichi que Hinata había herido; pero sí sentía a Kuroyagi alejarse del campo de batalla herido. El conducto que Hinata había encontrado parecía extenderse en espiral alrededor del pequeño lago, adentrándose en él, hasta un lugar en que su vista ya no podía seguir. La decisión obvia era introducirse en él y bajar, a saber dónde, para descubrirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y obviando los potenciales peligros, el rubio se sumergió y buscó la entrada del tubo, lo bastante ancha para que entrase incluso Choji, pero bastante baja, lo justo para que una persona cupiese tumbada y se pudiera infiltrar. Como medida de seguridad había dejado un clon arriba, que se deshiciese para cargar sus pulmones de aire pero pronto se cercioró de su falta de necesidad. A los pocos metros avanzados dentro del túnel entró una corriente que empujó al ninja hacía abajo a una gran velocidad; fue girando poco a poco, descendiendo en espiral. En menos de un minuto cayó a una cubeta de agua que se iba llenando constantemente a través de la cascada que se formaba al final del tubo.

La nueva cámara en la que se encontraba apestaba a humedad. Un sistema hidraúlico de recogida de aguas abandonado hace muchos años inundaba la sala. Junto a la cubeta en la que cayó Naruto había otras quince por lo menos, todas ellas igual de llenas y rezumando el agua que contenían a un suelo parcialmente inundado, donde unas anegadas rejillas apenas filtraban el agua caída. Una puerta de piedra, con el emblema de los Uzumaki grabada en ella estaba entreabierta al fondo de la cámara. De unos saltos la alcanzó el ninja y pudo abrirla fácilmente con la fuerza del chackra de Kurama, para acceder a un largo corredor subterráneo que el tiempo había maltratado duramente: charcos, grietas y goteras favorecían la humedad que carcomía la piedra con la que se había construido todo el complejo. Un rastro de sangre empezaba a verse, una vez que el agua había desaparecido, y tras seguirlo un poco encontró a la agonizante kunoichi de la Lluvia.

─ Oh que apropiado, el niñato de la profecía viene a darme muerte. Igual que mataste a Nagato , hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a él. Así me encontraré con él.

─ ¿Qué estas murmurando? ─ preguntó sorprendido que esta conociera a Pain ─. ¿De qué conoces a Nagato?

─ Yo le amaba; pero él nunca me aceptó, siempre estuvieron antes Akatsuki, Yahiko y Konan. Estuve años entrenandome para poder entrar al nuevo Akatsuki y así complacer a Nagato. Pero tú le mataste, si no estuviera a punto de morir te atacaría. Matarte ha sido mi principal ambición desde que me arrebataste a Nagato. Pero ahora sólo mátame.

─ Te estas equivocando del todo. No sabes cómo murió Nagato. Yo le derroté si, cuando atacó Konoha acabe con los seis Pains y le localicé. Tuve una conversación con él y terminé convenciondolo para que abandonase la organización. Entonces él resucitó a todos los asesinados durante su ataque, y el chackra se le agotó, matándolo. Sabía que moriría si hacía eso, pero murió haciendo lo que creía correcto, por mi objetivo.

─ Mientes, tú le asesinaste a sangre fría para convertirte en el héroe de tu aldea.

De forma concisa pero sobre todo con gran celeridad Naruto le relató toda la historia de Nagato Uzumaki, desde que Madara Uchiha le implantó sus ojos con el Rinnegan hasta su segunda muerte tras la resurrección impura. Ella pudo incluir nuevas etapas de la vida de Nagato en el primer Akatsuki, en el que ella era una de las ninjas menos dotadas para el combate. En el momento del exterminio de Akatsuki por parte de Obito, Danzou y Hanzou ella se hallaba en una zona fronteriza, evaluando las aldeas y haciendo informes, siendo la única Akatsuki superviviente. Ella se había enamorado de Nagato tras un fallido ataque de bandidos a su aldea natal; este la salvó, siendo ella nada más que una infeliz genin en aquel mundo que lloraba; y desde entonces no hizo más que tratar de ganarse su afecto, compitiendo con el amor fraternal que sentía por Yahiko y Konan. Tras el exterminio ella vagó por el Pais de la Lluvia durante meses, hasta que dio comienzo el nuevo orden, en el que Hanzou había sido eliminado y Pain se había convertido en el líder de la Villa Oculta de la Lluvia, pronto se reencontró con Konan y habló con Pain. Trató de unirse a la nueva Akatsuki, pero fue rechazada fríamente por su amado. Tras lo que volvió a vagar sin sentido hasta que conoció a Kuroyagi.

Él prometió entrenarla si se unía a él y sus Renegados, y habían seguido así los últimos años. Hasta que se entero de la muerte de Nagato y la IV Guerra Shinobi, tras la cual sus objetivos volvieron a cambiar. La conversación comenzó de forma algo violenta, pero a medida que comprendía el sacrificio que realizo el Uzumaki por decisión personal ella se calmó. Entretanto la poca sangre que le quedaba iba borboteando poco a poco por la herida; aunque Naruto se ofreció varias veces a intentar curarla con el chackra del ermitaño perfecto esta rehusó todas ellas, alegando que quería morir.

─ No he sido feliz desde hace años. He vivido aferrándome a mi odio, a mi resentimiento, a mi autocompasión. Ni siquiera mis compañeros Renegados me aguantan, y yo no estoy a gusto con ellos.

─ Puedes venir a Konoha con nosotros, allí podrás ser feliz. Puedo ser tú amigo, igual que lo fui de Nagato.

─ Ya no necesito redención, ni amistad. Sólo quiero descansar. No podrás curar mi alma, déjame morir. Tampoco os ayudaré a vencer a mis aliados renegados; no serán santos, pero no son malvados, al menos no la mayoría.

─ No voy a dejarte morir. No mientras pueda intentarlo.

─ Naruto ─ interrumpió la voz interna de Kurama ─. No puedes acceder al modo ermitaño perfecto, cortaré mi chackra si lo intentas; liberarías a mi naturaleza ying si lo hicieras.

─ Pues si se despierta la volveré a encerrar ─ gritó Naruto en voz alta mientras concentraba chackra natural.

Obteniendo el estado tocó la herida de Sarukai e intentó inyectar su chacrka en ella; era casi tan horrible como curar a Gai tras abrir la octava puerta, pues todos los órganos de la herida habían desaparecido. El estomago y gran parte de las tripas estaban destruidos o aún peor diseminados por la sala de las cubetas; ya que al ser herida y caer al lago la corriente la empujó de forma violenta, desparramando sus órganos, por lo que no debía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida. Aún así Naruto se esforzó en hacerlo, tratando de acceder al poder secreto del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Al contrario que el Rinnegan de Sasuke él no podía activar ese poder de forma consciente, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener acceso a ese poder sin ayuda del Sabio. No obstante de repente el chackra del zorro se bloqueó, causando un desfase en su resistencia, uno que eliminó al clon que andaba con Hinata en una situación algo comprometida que preocupó al rubio.

─ Lo siento chico, hay que hacerlo así. Si la persona fuera Hinata u otro de tus amigos quizá te dejaría intentarlo, pero por un enemigo no.

─ Maldito Kurama.

La vida se fue apagando en los ojos de Sarukai, titilando débilmente en su pupila mientras terminaba de morir. No tardó mucho en cavilar su testa hacia atrás y exhalar su último suspiro. Naruto no pudo más que velarla hasta entonces, rogando a los dioses de la muerte que guiaran su alma para que se encontrase con Nagato. Aún recordaba su muerte, cuando conoció por primera vez a Hagoromo y le pareció bastante placentera, aunque según le contó Sakura no fue demasiado agradable para ella; y menos mal que no se enteró Hinata de eso. Tras unos minutos tratando el cadáver lo mejor que pudo, Naruto continuó explorando las ruinas.

A la noche cerrada regresó el shinobi al enclave de sus aliados; sumamente intrigado por todo lo que había descubierto en las cámaras secretas de la Villa Oculta del Remolino: la fortaleza secreta que se escondía bajo ese lago y se extendía durante kilómetros de túneles comunicados por eje axial. Naruto pasó casi seis horas rondando por la fortaleza, e incluso había logrado detener a los monstruos nocturnos; que eran convocados cada noche por los pergaminos abiertos de un almacén de los que conectaban con la superficie. Incluso había localizado el corredor que llevaba a las cámaras más secretas, pero no lo había abierto aún, decidiendo regresar con sus compañeros. Ya en el campamento contempló los desastres del anterior combate: la primitiva cárcel construida por Yamato tenía nuevos inquilinos, entre los que distinguió a los antiguos compañeros de Sasuke en su época de vengador, y algunos más desconocidos, con un aspecto horrible. Y pronto salió Hinata, con su técnica ocular activada mirando a Naruto de arriba abajo con expresión bastante severa.

─ Antes de que digas nada, yo…

─ Calla, no digas nada. Sólo ven y mira lo que ha pasado porque tu decidiste abandonar a tus compañeros.

La bella Hyuga le cogió de las manos con una fuerza y una presión desconocidas para él, más acostumbrado a sus dulces caricias, y tiró de él llevándolo a una de las viviendas que quedaban en pie tras las arrasadoras técnicas de Kontomaru. En su interior se habían apilado las pocas camas de las que disponían, donde descansaba Rock Lee, envuelto en vendas purulentas y sufriendo espasmos de dolor. Junto a él, no en mejor estado físico, estaban Shino y Shikamaru con un aspecto horrible. Sai hacía guardia junto a Chojuro y sólo Hinata estaba lo suficientemente bien como para defender el enclave.

─ Nos atacaron de forma brutal. Lo poco que he podido entender de Lee es que una espía intentó matarle, pero logró derrotarla, no sin ser atravesado por una lanza en el abdomen. Ga estado arrastrándose con el arma dentro durante dos horas, hasta que finalmente le encontré. ¿Dónde estabas tú qué valía más que la vida de Rock Lee? Ahora necesito que le cures.

─ Yo no sabía que pasaría esto. Ha ocurrido algo bueno, por las noches no sufiremos el acoso de los monstruos. Ah, y no voy a poder curarle aún, no puedo acceder bien al chackra de Kurama.

A Hinata le relampaguearon los ojos e hizo algo que nunca había hecho queriendo; dio un bofetón a Naruto. No era nada que le hubiese dolido, y aún estaba acostumbrado a los puñetazos de Sakura, pero le chocó bastante ver la firmeza en sus ojos, mezclada con un poco de rabia, culpa y sobre todo reproche.

─ ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Naruto? El chico del que yo estoy enamorada jamás abandonaría a sus compañeros o se negaría a ayudarles, aún a pesar de su salud. Tú no eres esa persona.

─ A lo mejor esa persona se ha cansado de ser el apoyo de los demás. Ha llegado el momento de que me preocupe por mis propias necesidades y ambiciones, que te incluyen a ti. Mi futura esposa ─ dijo en voz alta delante de los demás, que alejaron aún más la mirada.

─ Yo no puedo prometerme a alguien así ─ respondió la morena abrazándose a sí misma en afán protector ─. Démonos un tiempo.

─ Pero Hinata… ─ dijo sin poder terminar antes que esta saliese corriendo.

Fin de capítulo

Hasta aqui el capítulo 8. Os subiré el 9 el dia siguiente, donde desvelaré la última sorpresa de esta historia. Hasta ahora espero que os gusten las habilidades que estoy dando a los ninjas que aparecen. Quizá me tomo demasiadas libertades con ellos. ¿Vosotros que pensaís?


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí traigo el episodio que os prometí. Como siempre confío en que os guste.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 9. La Colonia.

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde el combate contra Naruto Uzumaki e Hinata Hyuga; un plan que suponía una victoria resonante había resultado un desastre y ahora Kuroyagi pagaba su arrogancia. Kontomaru, Asuka y los tres esbirros de Orochimaru habían sido apresados, junto a otros veinte ninjas que no pudieron escapar. Li estaba horriblemente herida: con cuatro costillas rotas y los huesos del lado izquierdo parcialmente quebrados, más muchísimos músculos dañados. Casi otro centenar de ninjas estaban heridos, con los talones desjarretados o mutilados, habían tardado tres días en recogerlos a todos, habiendo muchos desaparecidos. Pero excepcionalmente, el número de bajas también fue relevante, incluyendo a uno de los Guardianes Renegados, la kunoichi de la Lluvia murió a manos de la novia de Naruto, y ni siquiera había podido encontrar su cadáver. Y por último Yadomaru también había sido capturado por los ninjas de la Nube.

Sólo quedaban Nagao, Shiseida y él en perfecto estado, más otra guarnición de cien ninjas que velaban por la seguridad de sus civiles. La derrota había sido totalmente escabrosa, él mismo había sido superado por el joven Uzumaki, a quien ahora temía más de lo que respetaba; entre sus filas el único realmente debilitado había sido el guerrero que sólo sabía Taijutsu, y a estas alturas ya debía estar recuperado. Sus enemigos ahora estaban en auge, afortunadamente no habían pasado al ataque al estar ocupados construyendo su propia aldea: en varias extensiones situadas entre su embarcadero y su base original estaban siendo erigidos varios edificios, viviendas sobre todo, para satisfacer las necesidades de los nuevos colonos. Casi quinientos aldeanos habían llegado según Nagao y Shiseida, y no dudaba que pronto llegarían aún más ya se había enterado finalmente de su misión de clase S destinada a colonizar la isla y resucitar la Villa Oculta del Remolino gracias a un despistado ninja de la Niebla al que habían interrogado e intercambiado por dos de los suyos.

El conflicto había pasado ahora a ser un combate de guerrillas: los dos Guardianes que quedaban se llevaban a unos cinco voluntarios para entorpecer las labores de tala y recolección de alimentos. Su navío habían tenido que esconderlo antes que Yadomaru, su piloto, les revelase la localización de su cala; ya que El Renegado no podía hacer nada contra las flotas de la Niebla y la Nube juntas. Las partidas salían cada día y hacían pequeñas escaramuzas donde como mucho uno u otro salía herido, siempre evitando a cualquiera de los ninjas de la Hoja. La situación era intolerable, si Kontomaru estuviese ahí, sus quejas e intentos para ser el líder comenzarían a ser escuchados; porque esta vez el pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer, lo más seguro era una retirada y buscar otro hogar, en su buque cabrían todos algo hacinados aunque casi sin suministros, pero no quería dejar a sus aliados encerrados. Tal vez una alianza con Orochimaru no sería mala idea y podrían reforzar a la Villa Oculta del Sonido, debía rescatar a alguno de sus tres principales esbirros.

Su último plan para ello era realizar un ataque relámpago, y llevaba días maquinándolo, tratando de separar al Uzumaki del resto, sabiendo que él sólo podría derrotar a los ninjas de Konoha y los demás podrían cumplir algún otro objetivo a modo de señuelo, no debía confiar en Shiseida demasiado, pero en Nagao tenía a un perfecto aliado, y una vez Li se recuperase a partir de esa jornada, según ella misma, y como confirmaba el médico. Sería una batalla épica para él y sus compañeros.

La vida en la nueva colonia se había vuelto lo suficientemente dinámica como para poder evitar los peores tragos que había visto alguna vez Shikamaru Nara. La disputa entre Naruto e Hinata se había convertido en una gran discusión en la que al principio estos quisieron unirse a la Hyuga para concienciar al rubio, pero ya se había llegado a un punto en que incomodaba a todos. Esos cinco días habían transcurrido muy atareados transportando los materiales de construcción y preparando terrenos aptos para las estructuras; eso sin contar las continúas escaramuzas que mantenían todavía con los Renegados, cada vez más dispersos y debilitado, pero capaces de golpear con fuerza aún. Se devanó los sesos planeando alguna estrategia con la que derrotar al desertor de la Cascada, cotejando el detallado informe de su amiga iba considerando las posibilidades; las técnicas de ese ninja eran formidables: el agua negra, sus técnicas de invocación, su elemento lava y tifón y su conocimiento de cuatro de los cinco elementos, exceptuando el rayo.

Sólo Naruto parecía poder hacerle frente de igual a igual, pero no podía confiar en el rubio; a quien no veía desde hacía tres días. Según Hinata, quien terminó por volverle a espiar como hacía antaño, cogía algunas provisiones someras y desaparecía por el bosque, hacia las ruinas de los Uzumaki que habían encontrado; ella se negaba a entrar ahí, pero de vez en cuando forzaba su Ojo Blanco para inspeccionar la entrada a ver si salía. Pero se tiraba allí desde los primeros rayos del alba hasta el crepúsculo del día o más. La última noche no había vuelto, y la Hyuga ya estaba sugiriendo una expedición para localizarle, cosa a la que no estaba dispuesto el Nara. Esperaba un ataque inminente y pasaba revista a la guarnición dos o tres veces al día.

La convivencia y cooperación entre los civiles resultó bastante simple, exceptuando alguna pequeña disputa legal o de taberna los albañiles, agricultores y demás trabajadores se regocijaban ante la abundancia de trabajo y la buena oportunidad de repartición de tierras de cultivo. En cambio entre los ninjas de la Nube y la Niebla aún había algunas tiranteces, pero tanto Chojuro como Omoi sabían controlar a sus individuos más hostiles y se mantenían ocupados protegiendo las partidas más lejanas.

Una de las primeras tareas que se realizaron fue la de aumentar la potencia del puerto, añadiéndole diques flotantes y permitiendo el transporte de la población. Los primeros en desembarcar fueron los albañiles, quienes repararon en cuestión de horas el enclave y ampliaban con varios comedores y barracones la capacidad máxima de población. Acto seguido llegaron los aprovisionadores, quienes construyeron los primeros almacenes y activaron el comercio de la isla. Estibadores, cazadores, curtidores, mineros, agricultores, ganaderos y sobre todo pescadores llegaban a la isla en busca de ganarse la vida, lo que triplicó el nivel de recursos necesitados. Tres caravanas más llegarían a la nueva aldea, la de Konoha, en breve, la de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, y el convoy del País de la Tierra llegaban lentamente, siendo los que más lejos vivían. Nuevos almacenes, granjas e incluso tiendas se abrían constantemente, incluso en terrenos alejados del enclave, más normal al sur que al norte; pero aún había algún labriego valiente que quería ocupar las tierras altas o bajas más acordes a sus conocimientos o experiencias.

Los demás miembros de su grupo mantenían la rutina de entrenamiento. Sai y Shino se esforzaban en mejorar sus nuevas habilidades e incluso Hinata dividía su tiempo entre la ayuda a la colonia, espiar a Naruto y entrenar su elemento rayo. Rock Lee mejoraba mucho, y ya ayer continuó su adiestramiento intensivo. Para él las cosas eran diferentes; su Técnica de Sombras había alcanzado su estado final y poco podía hacer para aumentar su fuerza personal; carecía del don de los Hyuga, la determinación de Lee o la adaptabilidad de Shino. Él siempre fue el cerebro de cualquier grupo y ese rol era el que manejaba, dirigiendo la aldea; tal vez no estaba hecho para ser Hokage, pero sí era un administrador y un estratega.

Se intentó negociar con los rehenes capturados, a aquellos procedentes de la Hoja, la Nube o la Niebla se les ofrecía la amnistía pero ninguno la tomaba, ni confesaban ninguna información, aduciendo que su Haikyōshakage les salvaría, cosa de la que no dudaba el Nara. Había ordenado establecer guardias a todas horas y fortificar la isla con todo tipo de trampas. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían sus casi setenta ninjas contra el centenar de renegados que aún quedaban, y sería un gran combate. Lo más sabio hubiera sido un ataque preventivo, pero sin Naruto para enfrentarse a Kuroyagi no era una buena idea.

─ ¿Qué estaría haciendo este? ─ Se preguntaba a menudo el Nara pensando en el aislamiento de su amigo, condenadamente raro para una persona que había sufrido la soledad durante toda su niñez

Sai le había confesado que aunque le pareciera extraño la actitud de Naruto no le resultaría extraño pensar que el joven se hubiera obsesionado con algo. Recordando la vehemencia casi suicida que desarrolló por hacer volver a Sasuke no era tan extraño. Para un tio que había encerrado sus sentimientos a lo largo de toda su adolescencia Sai había llegado a comprender bien al resto de personas, sobre todo a Naruto, su mejor amigo. Shino seguía con su natural indiferencia, alegando continuamente que el Uzumaki era un adulto y podría hacer lo que quisiera, en esos momentos no era necesario. Y no quería molestar a Lee con el asunto, y mucho menos seguir hablándolo con Hinata, quien aunque tratase de esforzarse por hablar de otros temas, su corazón bullía por el joven rubio. Cuan diferente de su Temari, ¿habría recibido ya alguna de sus cartas?

Esa tarde se la había pasado esperando al Konoha VI, quienes habían afirmado que llegarían ya, junto a otros tres buques de transporte, mientras ayudaba a construir una modesta posada claveteando vigas y más tablas, mientras que otros edificios de adobe o ladrillo se elevaban a su alrededor, prácticamente todos los colonos sabían algo de construcción, y los que no eran asesorados por albañiles profesionales, por lo que no era raro ver a familias acarreando tierra y barro o toneles de agua para formar el útil adobe. Tres alfarerías trabajaban sin descanso a la par que se formaron varios hornos más para los talleres de cerámica y herrerías o forjas. La colonia tenía aún más vida que Konoha en los meses posteriores a la destrucción de Pain. Y ahí pasó la tarde el Nara, acarreando también carros de ladrillos y ultimando la disposición de las defensas finales de la villa, fase última de su misión, realizada en secreto por shinobis de la Hoja para asegurarse su control en caso de fracasar esta duradera paz, esa había sido otra de las órdenes del Sexto Maestro Hokage, objetivo que no inspiraba mucha confianza a Shikamaru, pero no haría nada por contravenirla.

Por último cenó con los jornaleros de la posada y se dirigió a su tienda de campaña, compartida con los otros tres ninjas de la Hoja, dispuesto a descansar. Despachó a una agotada Hinata suplicando un permiso para buscar a Naruto, quien no solo había abandonado la tienda que compartía con esta, sino que ya llevaba dos noches sin aparecer.

─ Mañana si no aparece enviaremos una expedición, te lo prometo ─ dijo convencido Shikamaru.

Pero esa noche comenzó la última batalla, siendo avisado por Sai que toda la hueste, con Kuroyagi a la cabeza estaba asolando las granjas y edificios de la zona oriental. Shino se estaba despertando también ante el aviso del artista.

─ Ve llamando a Chojuro, Omoi y Karui. Pasaremos revista inmediatamente y tomaré medidas en ese momento. Ah, y despertad a Hinata.

─ Ella fue la que me avisó ─ dijo Sai con una sonrisa vacía en su rostro ─ estaba a punto de fugarse.

Naruto Uzumaki había seguido visitando el complejo de su clan los últimos cuatro días, pasando cada vez más tiempo entre sus paredes y menos en el campamento, donde el mal humor le golpeaba demasiado fuerte. Tras la pelea con la Hyuga este encolerizó; recogió sus cosas de la tienda que compartían y durmió en la rama de un árbol. Igual que pasaba cuando era joven, los sentimientos fuertes como la ira descontrolaban a Kurama, cuando este aún trataba de escaparse del cuerpo de Naruto, ahora aún despertaban el hastío en ambos, unidos sus lazos y sus chackras hasta tal punto. En otras ocasiones había sentido celos por las personas que trataban de arrebatarle a su novia, algún que otro despistado lo bastante tonto para molestar a la heredera del clan Hyuga, y aún más estúpido de tontear con la novia del Jinchuriki del Kyubi; y pocos sentimientos más despertaban esa conexión.

Pero en este caso la furia liberó a la naturaleza ying del Kyubi, la oscura y abyecta esencia de lo malvado del zorro de nueve colas. Y eso le había dado rienda suelta para envenenar la mente de Naruto; mientras estaba en el campamento, y era susceptible de tener un encontronazo con su temporalmente alejada prometida u otro de sus amigos, quienes le juzgaban sin saber sus problemas reales. Quizá otro día se arrepintiese de su comportamiento, pero esos días concretos sentía demasiada furia y resentimiento como para pensar que lo estaba haciendo mal. La primera noche apenas pudo dormir y al alba sintió a esta moverse temprano, en busca de él, dichoso sea a veces su Ojo Blanco; y él huyó con la técnica de su padre hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para superar su rango. Vivió un momento critico, en que el malvado ente casi toma su cuerpo, ante el acoso que esta seguía dándole. No en vano su prometida era una de las mejores rastreadoras y perseguidoras de Konoha. Tuvo que luchar a brazo partido en su mente para empujar lo suficiente a esta, encerrarla en un muro construido de su mayor ambición: la de conocer el legado Uzumaki, y eso le permitió pararle los pies, y de paso darle un objetivo.

Se teletransportó a la puerta del complejo, dónde había dejado unos sellos con el objeto de enterrar a Sarukai. Se infiltró en las ruinas subterráneas y continuó explorando las cámaras que no conocía bien; siguiendo el eje en damero iba marcando las calles que ya había explorado con cordeles, y ese día encontró el mayor hallazgo posible. El archivo secreto del clan, elevado del suelo y custodiado por unos grandes arcones de piedra y tapizado; un montón de rollos de pergamino se escondían en ellos. Naruto habilitó como pudo una mesa y unas velas y comenzó a leer con avidez, si bien lentamente ya que el estudio nunca fue lo suyo. Rollo tras rollo, y clasificando los que más interesantes le parecían los iba devolviendo a su lugar de custodia y memorizando lo que veía.

La mayoría de los pergaminos eran Anales, que recogían en unas pocas líneas lo acaecido ese año, refiriendo los datos más relevantes a otros pergaminos donde se explicaba más detalladamente. Incapaz de seguir un orden lógico fue conociendo pedazo a pedazo la noble historia de su familia: desde la noble Mito Uzumaki, esposa de Hashirama Senju y primera Jinchuriki de Kurama, hasta una de las últimas entradas donde referían la partida de Kushina a Konoha, y el asedio al que estaban siendo sometidos. Unas últimas líneas rezaban:

" _En el cuadragésimo tercer año de nuestro tercer Maestro Uzukage redactamos la que puede ser la última entrada de estos grandes Anales. Yo, Kono Uzumaki, hijo de Toru Uzumaki y padre de Kushina Uzumaki, cronista oficial de la Villa Oculta del Remolino dicto sentencia. Los ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla han derrotado a la flota conjunta del Remolino y la Hoja; ha desembarcado el segundo Mizukage y sus soldados más leales. Muchos de nuestros agentes están en misiones conjuntas con la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, por lo que no tenemos capacidad para soportar el ataque. Como shinobis moriremos combatiendo, confiando en que algún día algún Uzumaki restauré nuestro clan, aún hay muchos ahí afuera. Quizá mi propia hija o sus descendientes sean quien encuentren estas palabras._

 _Yo acudiré al campo de batalla ya, se oyen voces de la guarnición y los civiles voluntarios preparándose para ralentizar a los de la Niebla, sé que no podemos ganar, por lo que dejo escrito el destino y el legado Uzumaki. Como maestros de las técnicas de sellado tenemos un importante papel en el mundo ninja; proteger a los Biju de sus acosadores Senju y Uchicha es uno de los objetivos que nos impuso el espíritu de Hagoromo, revelado al primer Uzumaki, de nombre desconocido. Por lo demás sólo sed felices, procread y mantened el noble clan al que pertenecemos, pues desciende del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, junto a los Hyuga, los Senju y los Uchiha. Con mi kunai manchado de tinta escribo mis últimas palabras._

 _SÉ UN NOBLE UZUMAKI"_

El mensaje le había emocionado bastante, una carta de su abuelo materno, de quien no sabía nada hasta ahora. Pudo leer más registros de este hombre, en especial buscó el registro del nacimiento de su madre, pero los Anales no incluían mucho más. Unos pocos diarios personales fue lo más íntimo que encontró, pero se dio por contento. Permanecer en ese archivo y leer el legado escrito de su familia le emocionaba profundamente, por lo que pronto llegaba más temprano y volvía más tarde, sin pensar demasiado en sus responsabilidades o deberes en la misión.

Ese cuarto día, ya en el posible anochecer de aquella jornada Naruto se atrevió a atravesar el último pasillo que le quedaba. En el ala norte del laberinto, tras superar varios pasillos y algunas cámaras algo desordenadas llegaba a una pequeña escalinata que descendía aún más, a un largo pasadizo cubierto de emblemas de su clan pintados en las paredes. Al final del mismo una pesada puerta de piedra con un bajorrelieve esculpido que mostraba imágenes de demonios y más monstruos, algunos como los que campaban por la isla. Ni con la fuerza del ermitaño podía abrirla por lo que Naruto se quedó un rato pensando cómo abrirla: usó un ejército de clones para empujar la puerta sin éxito e incluso usó el Rasengan para romper el portón. Por lo que pasó a contemplar de cerca el muro, queriendo buscar alguna pista. No tardó mucho en ver una apertura, del tamaño de una aguja, de la que pudo tirar con ayuda de un kunai. El movimiento activó un resorte que hizo abrir la boca de uno de los demonios, uno especialmente desagradable con forma de insecto, hasta que le permitiera introducir su puño.

Esa situación le recordó cómicamente a la prueba de Bee en el Templo de los Jinchurikis, cuando le gastó aquella broma pesada a Yamato, fingiendo haber perdido la cabeza. Sonriendo por aquel recuerdo metió la mano despreocupadamente, y nada más meterla la boca se cerró firmemente, sin llegar a aplastarle los dedos pero impidiéndole extraer la mano. Pero unos segundos después un pincho se le clavó en la palma, y esta comenzó a sangrar; Naruto perdió los nervios y comenzó a tirar fuerte de la placa. Pero unos segundos más tarde el pincho se retiró y tanto la placa como la puerta se abrieron con un agudo chirrido. El shinobi llegó a la conclusión que para abrir la puerta hacía falta un poco de sangre. Con cuidado de entrar a una sala cuya entrada requería tal precio se infiltró en ella poco a poco

Un altar circular se presentaba ante él, en un gran salón porticado; las paredes interiores de la misma estaban formadas por cristales translucidos en los que flotaba un líquido semi-solido que el shinobi pronto identificó como chackra en estado liquido natural, algo muy extraño en la naturaleza. Se acercó al centro de la sala, donde una tarima del mismo cristal tapaba un ancho y profundo pozo cuyo final no se podía ver.

─ Naruto, siento una presencia extraña aquí ─ dijo el zorro de nueve colas, despertado de su sopor ─. Es algo grande, casi como las Bestias con Cola, pero no sé qué es. Vete de aquí por favor ─ terminó Kurama con un deje que a Naruto le recordó al miedo.

En los últimos años su relación con el Kyubi había cambiado bastante, si bien conservaba esa vena gamberra que le llevaba a importunarle en los peores momentos; incluyendo los primeros momentos íntimos con Hinata. Pero además habían seguido compartiendo experiencias y emociones. Acostumbraba a una vez al mes dejar su cuerpo al control de Kurama durante todo un día y aprendía las necesidades y ambiciones del zorro. Como era inmortal no tenía un objetivo vital, su odio procedía por aquellos que lo habían perseguido y tratado de controlar, incluso sellándolo en los enclenques humanos conocidos como Jinchurikis. Personas a las que acabó odiando como a pocas, hasta que se hizo amigo de Naruto. Kurama había vivido miles de años y conoció a cientos de shinobis relevantes además de lugares exóticos, había vivido y sentido lo suficiente para que la realidad cotidiana le aburriera, y por eso sólo le quedaba la sorna para sobrellevar el día a día.

Pero nunca había sentido el miedo en su voz, ni aquella vez en que fue tragado por el Shinju, controlado por Madara, dónde indicó con tranquilidad a Sakura y a Gaara cómo salvar a su Jinchuriki. El mismo Naruto se alarmó de la gravedad de la situación, pero su curiosidad era demasiada como para dejar pasar el aparentemente mayor secreto de su clan. Por lo que ignorando el consejo de Kurama se internó en el altar hasta que una voz cavernosa, diferente de la del silenciado ente ying habló en voz alta.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? Acaso ha llegado otro Uzumaki para custodiarme.

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ preguntó Naruto en voz alta ─ ¿Dónde estás?

─ Yo soy todo y nada, estoy en el pozo y estoy en las paredes. Soy el chackra del Shinju, por lo que soy omnipresente e insustancial a la vez. Ahora respóndeme quien eres, insecto.

─ Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y no soy ningún insecto, soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el niño de la profecía, y el shinobi más poderoso del mundo ─ respondió altanero al oír la burla de esa esencia.

─ El Kyubi, esa criatura imperfecta, que pequeño es el mundo. Y así que sí eres un Uzumaki, no me extraña, sólo alguien por cuyas venas corra la sangre de tu clan puede abrir este altar. ¿Has venido a liberarme de una vez por todas?

─ Naruto, no dejes que eso te manipule.

─ Si, noto su maldad. No he venido a liberarte, pero sí quiero saber qué eres.

─ Yo soy el Reibi, la bestia sin cola. El chackra ying del Shinju, el primer recipiente del Juubi. Antes que esos necios de Hagoromo y Hamura dividiesen el chackra yang en los nueve Biju.

─ Entonces tenemos a otro Biju. Quizá podamos refórmale como hicimos con todos los demás.

─ Alto inconsciente; no te das cuenta de lo que es ─ trono Kurama en su interior ─. Eso que ves ahí es igual que el ente malvado de mi interior, no puedes aspirar a cambiar su naturaleza de este ser.

─ Tonterías, dijiste lo mismo de Sasuke y de ti mismo ─ pronunció despreocupado el Uzumaki agachándose para tocar con su mano el cristal.

De pronto unos lazos de chackra rompieron el cristal y comenzaron a enroscarse en sus brazos y piernas, además de alrededor de su cuello. Los veloces reflejos del Uzumaki le permitieron resistirse, usando el modo capa de chackra del Kyubi sacó nuevas manos que empezaron a tironear de las ataduras, pero estas eran resistentes. Formó varios Rasengan para romper esos brotes de energía pero incluso eso lo resistían. Tras unos segundos luchando en vano notó cómo le absorbía su propia energía y perdía las fuerzas. Intentó crear algún clon, pero en cuanto eran invocados un nuevo lazo los hacía desvanecerse de un golpe, y cinco minutos después se rindió, agotado su chackra personal a niveles mínimos para vivir el poder del Kyubi fue fluyendo lentamente a través de los brazos.

─ Maldito niño, ahora estamos en un grave aprieto ─ rugió Kurama mientras su Jinchuriki era alzado por cadenas de chackra que lo sostuvieron en la pared ─. Por suerte yo he podido blindarme, mi chackra está protegido hasta que aparezca mi mitad ying. No calculo más de tres días como límite para ello, alguien tendrá que ayudarnos, pero no sé cómo.

─Hinata ─ pronunció Naruto antes de caer inconsciente para proteger el chackra que le quedaba.

El artista de Konoha lideraba el escuadrón número dos según las órdenes de Shikamaru, quien había planteado una astuta estrategia. La función de su grupo era flanquear al enemigo, tarea para la que se había llamado a Hinata y a Rock Lee, ya plenamente recuperado y entusiasmado de volver al combate. Su grupo corría por la selva, con el guerrero en retaguardia, Hinata en el centro y Sai en primera línea; la Hyuga les estaba guiando con el fin de evitar a los rastreadores de la hueste principal y poder encontrar la llave de la batalla. Las órdenes del Nara habían sido confusas hasta para él, acostumbrado a misiones retorcidas, con objetivos condicionales o secundarios: misiones secretas que podían tener más de un final como los asesinatos, robos o secuestros que realizó en Raiz siendo nada más que una herramienta para la voluntad de Danzou.

Continuaron a paso rápido, siguiendo el rumbo indicado por Shikamaru cuando de repente Hinata anunció:

─ He encontrado a tres de los Guardianes Ninja. Están en un claro doscientos metros más adelante, parecen estar demasiado lejos de la hueste como para formar parte en ella.

─ ¿Quiénes son? ─ inquirió Lee furiosamente, según se percato Sai.

─ Detecto a dos mujeres y un hombre. Si, el hombre es Nagao, el ninja médico marionetista y con técnicas gravitatorias. Dejádmelo a mí, ya sé como bloquearle. Las otras dos son la tal Shiseida y la tercera debe ser la que te hirió.

─ Li es mía, yo la derrotaré y la llevaré al camino de la justicia y el bien ─ respondió el guerrero con fuego en los ojos ─. Una vez que prueba la fuerza de la Bestia Verde de Konoha no podrá oponerse.

─ Entonces yo me enfrentaré a la ninja ilusoria ─ comentó Sai arcaico.

La mente de Sai se preparó para la batalla y repasó el plan que tenían en mente, no tenía sitio en su cabeza para los patéticos intentos del guerrero por salvar a su ex-compañera de Raíz ni la preocupación de Hinata por Naruto. Una punzada de dolor y vergüenza le atenazó brevemente. ¿Y si fuera Ino la que se encontrase en una situación como aquella? ¿Sería capaz de concentrarse en la misión antes que en su felicidad personal? ¿Acaso podía culpar a sus compañeros por preocuparse por sus sentimientos? El ex-Anbu que había en él no lo dudaba, y sabía la efectividad del entrenamiento psicológico de Danzou para eliminar esas emociones. Pero también había visto lo que esas mismas emociones podían llegar a hacer: el amor y la compasión ardientes de Naruto y el odio y el resentimiento gélido de Sasuke les había llevado a ambos a la cima del mundo ninja, logrando proezas irrealizables; y él mismo había visto los frutos de esos sentimientos en su poder. Ya en la guerra tuvo que luchar contra su odio interno para usar el Sello del Tigre; y la Técnica de tinta de las 45 colas la usó para proteger a sus aliados.

Sakura le había dicho siempre que la mesura era siempre la clave y que el carecer de ella fue la que hizo perder a Sasuke y la que hace a Naruto un ninja tan imprudente. Por lo que siguió concentrándose en el combate: Lee afirmaba poder vencer a su antigua compañera, e Hinata ya había vencido a Nagao una vez. Él no se había enfrentado a Shiseida, pero había estudiado a fondo sus habilidades: dominio del elemento agua y técnicas ilusorias y quién sabe qué más, él podía deshacer bastantes ilusiones, incluso crearlas con su tinta, pero no era para nada su mejor virtud. El combate se daría en unas condiciones óptimas, bastante igualadas.

Finalmente llegaron al claro donde aparecieron esos tres guardianes ninja, tranquilamente sentados en un tronco caído. Debían haberlos sentido pues les esperaban afilando sus armas.

─ Por fin nos han encontrado. El plan de Kuroyagi podrá ser un éxito si derrotamos a estos individuos ─ comentó Nagao en voz alta.

─ Pues hagamoslo y ayudemos a nuestros amigos ─ dijo Li reflexiva.

─ ¿Por qué me ha tocado hacer equipo con los dos tipos más aburridos del regimiento? Sois más aburridos, peores que Yadomaru.

─ Calla Shiseida, son órdenes del líder. Si quieres conservar tus privilegios harás lo que te dicen.

Los tres ninjas se levantaron y se aproximaron a los enemigos en fila, armas en ristre, sobre todo la llamada Li, que ya había sacado dos lanzas, y portaba otras dos en la espalda. Los tres de la Hoja se alinearon según habían dispuesto: Sai en el centro encarando a Shiseida, con Lee a su derecha e Hinata a su izquierda, todos preparados para pelear. Mantuvieron unos segundos la tensión silenciosa que precede a la lucha, hasta que el artista decidió comenzar el combate, invocando varios leones de tinta tratando de separar a los enemigos. Lee actuó de inmediato cargando como un loco contra la mujer al grito de ¡Por la primavera de la juventud!

Hinata en cambio si comprendió la estrategia del artista y flanqueó a Nagao arrojando shurikens y alguna palma de vacío de las suyas. Los enemigos respondieron de forma coordinada, bloqueando Nagao con su técnica de gravedad el resto de armas. Li salió al encuentro del guerrero y chocaron lanza contra puño. La última kunoichi realizó unos sellos e intentó introducirle en una ilusión, pero el pálido shinobi arrojó otro kunai que le impidió culminar la técnica. Lanzo nuevas serpientes de tinta, más fáciles de dibujar, y arremetió el mismo.

─ Técnica Oculta de Agua, gran chorro.

Sai esquivó el ataque unidireccional fácilmente girándose a un lado y chocaron su puñal con uno de los kunais de la kunoichi. Sus compañeros combatían de igual manera: los dos guerreros intercambiaban patadas y lanzadas de fuego y rayo mientras que Hinata y Nagao combatían a una distancia media, contrarrestando la gravedad de uno por el vacío de esta. De una patada del todo inesperada Shiseida le rechazó y le obligó a alejarse unos pasos.

─ Técnica de Invocación.

Tres ciempiés aparecieron de la nada atacaron a Sai, quien las contrarrestó dibujando otros tres leones que pudieron entretenerles. Y nuevos lances se intercambiaron entre ambos. Los demás no iban mucho mejor, Hinata ahora se enfrentaba a las dos marionetas de Nagao y Lee había roto dos de las cuatro lanzas. Sin embargo no lograban imponerse, de repente una voz tronó:

─ Técnica Oculta de Viento, relámpagos cortantes.

Fin de capítulo

Hasta aqui el episodio, estos tres es lo máximo que he escrito ultimamente; me temo que ya hasta fin de mes no subiré nada más; osea hasta que no termine el trabajo si no me dan libre antes. Ya quedan pocos capitulos, tres o cuatro. Espero terminar de escribir pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas a todos, hoy libro, mi tercerc dia libre en todo el mes. Y os subiré dos o quizá tres capitulos. Como siempre, que os guste.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 10. La Guerra de los Renegados

Shikamaru estaba esperando pacientemente en el enclave al siguiente movimiento del líder de los Renegados. En cuanto le informaron de la táctica que había empleado desconfió de las verdaderas intenciones de Kuroyagi. Había demostrado ser un hombre inteligente y de honor, aunque no sabía realmente sus estrategias ni su forma de pensar su habitual sobreestimación de las cualidades del enemigo le llevó a idear una contraofensiva desesperada. Llegó a la conclusión de que los renegados desconocían la desaparición de Naruto y habrían planeado una táctica para contrarrestar su poder; siendo la más básica la de emplear un señuelo. O bien lanzaban un ataque falso en un flanco para atraer su atención o el mismo Kuroyagi atraía al Uzumaki. Fuera como fuese la superioridad numérica y ofensiva les daba una gran ventaja, aún más faltándoles Naruto.

Sin saber exactamente a qué atenerse planeó una estrategia dual que incluía enviar a sus ninjas de refuerzo contra la hueste, mientras que Hinata, Sai y Lee flanqueaban al ejército para cortar ataques sorpresas y reaparecer donde más falta hicieran, ya que, tal y como esperaba Shikamaru, el líder renegado pensaba atacar en otro sitio una vez puesto el señuelo, fuese donde fuese. Junto a él se había quedado Shino, como guardaespaldas y este trabajaba laboriosamente en la crianza de sus insectos devoradores de chackra natural. Necesitaría su fuerza, la única lejanamente comparable al poder de Naruto, para entretener a Kuroyagi hasta que cerrase su trampa.

El Nara había dispuesto una red de cables alrededor del campamento, un dispositivo de seguridad ridículo de no ser por sus cuerdas de sombra que perimetraban el sitio. Cualquier modificación en la luz que precisaban esos delgados haces sombríos alertaría al shinobi de cualquier intrusión. Sabiendo sus aliados cómo entrar al cuartel, y teniendo vedada la zona a todos los civiles y soldados de menor rango. Gastaba bastante chackra del ninja, pero aceptaba pagar la posibilidad de asegurar la misión. Se respiraba un aire tenso en la cálida noche, las propias estrellas apenas iluminaban el firmamento, posiblemente oscurecidas por otro cuerpo celeste, o resguardadas por un silencioso velo de oscuridad. Al menos ocho hogueras iluminaban el terreno, más unas candelas dentro de la cabaña que formaba el principal edificio del cuartel general. La torre prisión rudimentaria entraba dentro del mismo, y aquella noche se veía acompañada de los aullidos de Suigetsu, quien clamaba por ser liberado, recuperar sus espadas, y demás improperios. Encerrado bajo un sello especial que le impedía usar su Técnica de Hidratación para escapar se había quedado como un perro clamando su libertad día y noche, para agobio de carceleros y encarcelados, quienes exceptuando al llamado Kontomaru no habían intentado escapar. Habían usado en cada uno de ellos un grillete especial para evitar que usasen su chackra, pues poco podría haber hecho una simple jaula de madera y piedra contra una habilidad de elemento polvo.

Shikamaru había pasado a hacer un poco de té para ambos mientras esperaban, para combatir el sueño, al que su cuerpo entrenado y su mente acostumbrada al ejercicio inmediato no habían terminado de derrotar. Cuando de repente notó una perturbación en su sombra, provocada por un único individuo. Con una gran rapidez plegó las sombras extendidas por todo el enclave para atrapar al invasor, fuese quien fuese, y tras unos segundos logró capturarle.

─ Técnica Oculta, Imitación de Sombra, completada ─ sonrió triunfal.

Forzó al individuo a caminar varios metros hasta mostrarse a la luz hasta que apareció el shinobi pelirrojo, mostrándose altivo, desafiante y confiado. Demasiado como para haber sido capturado.

─ Shino…

─ Sí ─ afirmó el Aburame arrojando un shuriken antes que él terminase la orden.

Aunque no le entusiasmaba el maestro de los insectos tenía que admitir que era tan intuitivo cómo él, y trabajar en equipo con él era muy cómodo, si le quitabas su fría personalidad. Tal y como pensaba era un clon lo que había atrapado, y no tardó demasiado en aparecer el autentico Kuroyagi esgrimiendo su lava incandescente y sus tifones en miniatura. Shikamaru no pudo más que alejarse de un salto para evitar el ataque, pero el Aburame se lanzó con sendos kunais en cada mano y golpeó con sus bolas de insectos al líder renegado, demorando el terrible ataque que según Hinata había detenido al mismísimo Kyubi. Su mente comenzó a concebir diversos planes, a cada cual menos eficiente debido al escaso número de efectivos de los que disponía. Cómo le gustaría tener al menos a Chouji, un poderoso guerrero que lucharía a brazo partido y con total confianza en él hasta que obtuviese un plan. Estaba seguro que alguna formación Ino-Shika-Cho surtiría efecto, pero no tenía a ninguno con él.

─ Maldito Naruto ─ repitió mentalmente ─. Shino y yo solos no podemos vencer a este. ¿Dónde estarán Hinata, Sai y Lee? Eso es, debo llamarles y resistir.

Shikamaru agarró una de las bengalas que llevaba en su hombro y la alzó al aire, disparándola e iluminando el cielo con su luz naranja. En unos minutos aparecería alguien según se decía a sí mismo. Volviendo su vista al combate encontró al Aburame luchando hasta el límite, con la ropa medio quemada o rasgada por los vientos huracanados del tifón. Los insectos que le quedaban a este eran diezmados en las labores de defensa que les encargaba su maestro y ni siquiera su fuerza de ermitaño le permitía para a la ofensiva.

─ Shikamaru, no te preocupes por mí, sólo piensa alguna estrategia para salir de aquí ─ gritó Shino en unos segundos de paz.

─ Kuroyagi de la Cascada, ¿qué es lo que deseas? ─ inquirió de pronto el Nara, dándose cuenta del valor que tendría una conversación en estos momentos como excusa para ganar algo de tiempo.

─ No esperaba negociaciones por parte de la Hoja en estos momentos. Sólo quiero destruiros y liberar a mis amigos.

─ Y si liberásemos a tus compañeros, pactarías una tregua ─ añadió con premura al observar como Kuroyagi desactivaba su técnica y daba un respiro a su compañero.

─ Poco valen las promesas de tu aldea. Y vacío es tu propósito, sabes perfectamente que si firmo una tregua en cuanto os hagáis fuertes nos arrasareis. Si ofrecierais un salvoconducto. Pero no, hace años que decidí no tomar nada que ofrecieran las villas ocultas de shinobis.

─ Quizá es momento de hacerlo ─ añadió alertado por el peligro.

─ Sólo haré un trato, se firmará con vuestra sangre, y expondrá lo siguiente: vosotros moriréis y mis compañeros serán rescatados.

Con esas palabras el renegado realizó una técnica de agua contra el Nara, quien a falta de esquivarla trató de bloquearla cruzando sus brazos armado con un par de kunais, esperando fútilmente sobrevivir. Sintió salpicaduras en la piel, y al abrir los ojos encontró a Shino bloqueando la técnica con su cuerpo. Sus ojos habían perdido las ojeras de ermitaño y por primera vez alguien contempló los verdaderos ojos del Aburame, cosa que hubiera sorprendido a Shikamaru de no encontrarse aterrado por la situación, y a la vez preocupado por su amigo. Por el rabillo del ojo percibió a Kuroyagi acercarse mientras encendía su puño de lava.

─ Técnica Oculta, imitación de sombra ─ dijo a la defensiva.

El haz de sombra fue fácilmente esquivado por el pelirrojo, quien terminó de cargar contra el Nara.

─ Técnica Oculta, Colmillos Dobles.

─ Técnica Oculta, Bala de Cañón Humana.

─ Técnica Oculta, Lluvia de Acero.

Esas técnicas golpearon a Kuroyagi antes que pudiera acercarse demasiado a Shikamaru; con tal de evitar daños empleó a la vez el tifón y la lava en detener las dos técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tuvo que replegarse ante la siguiente lluvia de armas ninja que lanzó la kunoichi de la aldea. Kiba, Tenten y Choji aparecieron delante del Nara, posicionados para defenderle. Akamaru volvió de un salto saliendo de la espesura tras perderse con la rotación debido a los años de más que se le empezaban a echar encima, habiendo superado ya los siete años. Los tres ninjas que habían acudido como refuerzo debían haber traído el convoy y habían tenido que detectarlo para llegar en un momento tan adecuado que pareció a Shikamaru una especie de broma del destino, como escrito por las estrellas. No obstante apenas se relajó unos pocos segundos antes de comenzar a maquinar nuevas tácticas con los cuatro ninjas que eran en ese momento, tan concentrado que ni siquiera oyó el saludo de su corpulento amigo.

─ Déjalo Choji, no ves que está pensando en estos momentos. Este tiene que ser un enemigo muy poderoso, ojalá tuviésemos refuerzos ─ dijo Tenten con su brutal pragmatismo o desanimo como solían decirle.

─ No necesitamos demasiadas tácticas, somos cuatro contra uno, cinco si contamos a Shino, pero está demasiado herido. Le haré trizas por ello ─ proclamó altivo el Inuzuka.

─ Conozco a Shikamaru, si está tan preocupado en este momento es que es un enemigo poderoso. Luchemos de forma pasiva ─ comentó reflexivo Choji Akimichi.

─ Dejaos de chachara ─ tronó sorprendido de sí mismo Shikamaru ─. Tenten, usa tus técnicas espacio-temporales para proporcionarnos unos segundos. Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, atacad por los flancos con vuestras mejores habilidades, este es un criminal de rango S capaz de enfrentarse de igual a igual con Naruto en modo zorro. Debe tener un nivel de Kage, no en vano le llaman la Sombra Renegada.

─ Yo también seré Hokage, vamos Akamaru, demostrémosle el poder de nuestra Técnica Animal.

El bravío Inuzuka corrió a cuatro patas por el flanco izquierdo, primero alejándose para alcanzar algo de espacio y luego cargando. Tenten ya había desplegado sus tres rollos de armas ninja, e incluso había arrojado siete largas guadañas con una precisión increíble que cortaron superficialmente al pelirrojo. Choji corrió cuanto pudo para igualar a su compañero e infló su cuerpo con los kunais atados a fin de descuartizar al enemigo en nombre de Shino. Shikamaru por su parte se adelantó y lanzó su sombra, reptando de arma en arma para que Kuroyagi no la descubriese y cazó finalmente al pelirrojo.

─ ¡Ahora chicos! Lo tengo atrapado.

Los dos amigos encerraron al pelirrojo en un ataque doble. El Inuzuka se fusionó con Akamaru y uso un Gran Colmillo Perforador mientras que la Bala de Cañón Humana perforaba el costado derecho. La fuerza del impacto lanzó al renegado hacía atrás,tirando recíprocamente del Nara, atado a él por su sombra hasta que la cortó. Una vez se levantó la polvareda causada por ambas técnicas rotativas aún estaba Kuroyagi en pie, con sendas heridas en el pecho y el costado, cauterizadas con fuego pero respirando trabajosamente.

─ No llegué a pensar que me daríais tantos problemas ─ resolló este.

Kuroyagi realizó nuevos sellos manuales e invocó a dos águilas de mediano tamaño, quizá lo bastante grandes para portar durante unos minutos a un hombre adulto de sus patas y les ordenó atacar a los dos ninjas más adelantados. Chouji trató de usar su técnica de la hinchazón parcial para abofetear a su pájaro, mientras que Kiba saltaba de árbol en árbol, o apoyándose en el lomo de Akamaru para tratar de atacar a la suya. Shikamaru había aterrizado mal y no estaba en condiciones de aprovechar la oportunidad, por lo que miró a Tenten. Esta le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, viéndose en el apuro de tener que protagonizar el ataque. El Nara sabía de la gran capacidad de la recatada kunoichi, tan fría y sería como dulce y valiente en una mezcla perfecta de la que carecía cualquiera de las otras mujeres de su vida.

Al final Tenten reaccionó casi sin meditar lo que hacía: pues arrojó varios shurikens, desplegó nuevos pergaminos que despidieron kunais y otras armas. Incluso agarró su enorme mazacote y lo lanzó cuán grande era contra un Kuroyagi impactado por la fuerza bruta de la kunoichi. La enorme porra también fue bloqueada por un viento huracanado del pelirrojo, ya exhausto, cuando la ninja de la Hoja se vio aparentemente sin armas, con la mano en la barbilla pensativa. Shikamaru forzó sus piernas para tratar de socorrer a su amiga pero cuando volvió a mirar encontró un gran abanico rojo que le recordó a su Temari, del que salían borboteando las hierofanias de los cinco elementos: rojas llamas salían de una de las cinco secciones del abanico; chorros de agua danzando en el aire goteaban de otro, chispeantes rayos electrizaban el ambiente y tornados slían despedidos a la vez que la tierra se levantaba poco a poco.

─ Arte ninja, abanico de los cinco elementos

El pelirrojo había unido sus manos y se dirigía hacia la ninja un lecho de roca que amenazaba con atraparla, pero la habilidad de la kunoichi fue aún más poderosa, y combinando los cinco elementos desactivó la naturaleza de la técnica, anulando su ataque. Y con un nuevo golpe arrojó la furia de esos cinco elementos contra Kuroyagi. Derrotándolo finalmente y haciéndole caer con múltiples heridas: desde quemaduras hasta cortes pasando por todo tipo de articulaciones fracturadas.

Shikamaru se quedó ciertamente pasmado, nada imaginaba acerca del poder de la kunoichi, o de su arma. Debía ser el abanico de los elementos, una de las reliquias del Sabio de los Seis Camino que según informes usaban Kinkaku y Ginkaku, los hermanos de Oro y Plata cuando fueron resucitados. Ahora trastabillando se acercó a la mujer y le tocó el hombro, ante lo que dio un respingo.

─ Ya está Tenten, has hecho bien. Ha sido impresionante, pero necesito que hagas más. Ayuda a Shino o captura y neutraliza a Kuroyagi.

─ Ya nos encargamos nosotros ─ comentó Kiba rascándose la cabeza, visiblemente celoso del poder de la kunoichi ─. Vosotros descansad, hemos derrotado a las águilas, y Choji ya está asistiendo a Shino.

─ Shikamaru ─ respondió Tenten casi en estado de shock ─, ayúdame a recoger las herramientas ninja. Necesito descansar, tras lo que he hecho me quedé a cero de chackra.

─ Claro Tenten, y luego me contareis cómo habéis llegado ─ terminó el Nara tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Rock Lee se había visto sacudido en parte por los haces de viento huracanados que habían sido convocados por un ninja anónimo. Habiendo activado la sexta puerta de chackra realizó un Tornado de la Hoja para neutralizar aquel, lo que había salvado también a la desertora de la Hoja. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Hinata salir disparada hacia un extremo, mientras que su contrincante simplemente levantaba una barrera adecuada y no alcanzó a ver a Sai ni a Shiseida. Ahora se encontraba en la mitad de una polvareda, esperando a que se levantara lo suficiente la cortina de arena y tierra como para dirigir sus ataques. Pero un sonido bien conocido silbó en sus oídos, y más por instinto que por la razón esquivó una lanzada de Li. De una forma u otra esta podía sentirle y le estaba atacando, de forma demasiado certera como para pretender estar atacando a ciegas.

Procurando moverse lo más silenciosamente posible Lee esquivó una tras otra las lanzadas de esta, a la vez que trataba de localizarla. Intentó en vano concentrar chackra en sus oídos para oír mejor a su contrincante, pero si no se le daba bien en estado normal aún peor habiendo abierto la sexta puerta. El nuevo chackra liberado aumentaba a la vez todos sus músculos y sentidos. Pero no llegaba a alcanzar cotas tan elevadas como el olfato de Kiba, y ni de cerca al Ojo Blanco de los Hyuga. Abrir la séptima puerta era un peligro, pero si no lo hacía Li acabaría ensartándole.

Abrió la puerta en el momento justo para coger y romper otra de las lanzas de la mujer. El halo azul de chackra iluminaba la zona, lo justo para observar los ojos desorbitados de la castaña. En esos momentos deseaba usar el _Hirudora_ de su maestro, la técnica perfecta para deshacer la nube de polvo y de paso herir lo justo a Li para no matarla, pero si dejarla fuera de combate por un tiempo. Sin embargo decidió utilizar nuevamente su Entrada del Rinoceronte, la única técnica propia que él había diseñado. Pero antes de fijar su objetivo recibió un chorro de agua que le hubiera atravesado de no ser por su escudo que bullía chackra. Esa era una de las técnicas de Shiseida, por lo que también debía estar rondando por ahí, y ella era una ninja perceptiva, debía ser su primer objetivo.

Consciente del potencial peligro que tomaba decidió usar su nueva habilidad en un combate real. Apelando a su nueva regla personal sólo podría usar esa técnica una vez a la semana, según Naruto, y bajo su supervisión, pero este era el momento de romper las reglas en busca de poder. Impresionaría a la mujer que amaba y la derrotaría, obligándola a regresar a Konoha, y si hacía falta acabaría con todos los otros ninjas renegados.

─ Octava Puerta, puerta de la vida ─ pronunció Lee.

Un estallido de chackra rojo dispersó totalmente la polvareda, donde el guerrero fue consciente de lo ocurrido. En el otro extremo de la explanada, saltando por las copas de los arboles había una comadreja armada con una guadaña, segando arboles en busca de Nagao, quien escapaba de ella tan rápido como podía, siendo perseguido a la vez por Sai e Hinata. Más cerca suya estaba una kunoichi de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, de pelo rubio trenzado en tres enormes coletas, envuelta en un uniforme parcial encima de su traje de dos piezas púrpura oscuro, e iba armada de un gigantesco abanico blanco con tres lunas violetas dibujadas, totalmente extendido en dirección a la desertora de la Arena.

Y delante de él se encontraba una exhausta Li, armada a duras penas con la lanza que le quedaba. El guerrero concentró sus esfuerzos en derrotar a Shiseida, lanzándose a la velocidad del rayo contra esta, a la que propinó un puñetazo a la velocidad del sonido, uno que creó el vacío temporalmente.

─ Entrada del Elefante.

El experto de las técnicas físicas ejecutó siete de los golpes maestros de esa habilidad en la desertora de la Arena, quien debió perder el sentido y agonizar hasta la muerte en el tercer golpe. Pero una primera ilusión le hizo fallar el primer golpe, por unos centímetros no dio de lleno, pero fue un escaso consuelo para ella ya que el poder del ataque deshizo la misma ilusión permitiéndole conectar correctamente el segundo. El octavo y más potente golpe consistía en un puñetazo en descenso, que amenazaba con romper toda la isla. Aún se mantenían los destrozos producidos por el asalto final de Gai Maito contra Madara Uchicha investido como Jinchuriki del Juubi. Pero en los últimos segundos la kunoichi renegada de la Hoja se interpuso en el trayecto del ataque. Lee abrió bien los ojos aterrorizado mientras asistía a cómo su puño volaba literalmente la caja torácica de la mujer y reventaban todos sus pedazos por los aires, menos de medio cuerpo de esta quedó en el suelo, quedando los brazos y la cabeza esparcidos a más de sesenta metros y todo el tronco volatilizado por la presión del aire hasta quedar reducido a polvo.

Rock Lee miró de forma inexpresiva a lo que quedaba de Li, asustado de su propia fuerza y furioso consigo mismo por haber sucedido eso. Deseando poder negar lo evidente se encontraba la Bestia Verde de Konoha mientras Temari, la kunoichi de la Arena que había acudido a salvarles, apresaba a Shiseida, más muerta que viva también. Y mientras Hinata golpeaba finalmente con sus signos Hakke a Nagao a la vez que la comadreja invocada por la ninja de viento destrozaba la marioneta del mismo. Su combate en ese ámbito de retirada había sido frenético, ya que el ninja de la Hierba usaba su títere para atacar a la vez que usaba sus técnicas de gravedad para defenderse; y era capaz de autoregenerarse. Sólo el ataque definitivo entre los tres, con Sai recibiendo la onda gravitatoria e Hinata golpeando pudo derrotarle.

Finalmente, y más a fuerza de notar como su corazón se detenía, Lee usó el chackra de Naruto para volver a cerrar las ocho puertas y restaurar su resistencia, aplicando la increíble vitalidad de los Uzumaki a su organismo. Esa había sido la idea de Naruto durante su primer entrenamiento, y Lee había sido capaz a los pocos intentos de usarla para abrir puertas y realizar sus técnicas más devastadoras sin ningún tipo de resentimiento posterior. E incluso se había atrevido a usar la octava puerta junto a Naruto, quien le suministró todo el chackra de Kurama y suyo que podía soportar. Era algo diferente al manto de chackra que recibió en la pelea con Obito como Jinchuriki, pero semejante. Sentía su fuerza bullir y se creía capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no podía afrontar una muerte más, había llegado a confiar y querer a esa mujer, y junto a Tenten era la persona del género femenino que más apreciaba.

Una vez curado sus compañeros regresaron, bastante exhaustos. Sai afirmó haber visto la bengala de Shikamaru que ordenaba regresar al campamento y trataron de correr hacia ella, espoleados por Temari, quien no paraba de gritarles que se dieran prisa. Lee no es que no tuviera fuerza, fácilmente podría haber adelantado a esa, pero su espíritu de lucha se había apagado; y una idéntica mirada percibía en Hinata. Sai aparentaba estar en buen estado, pero estaba tan cansado como el que más. Y tan distraídos estaban que ni se percataron de la intrusa que apareció en medio de su columna.

─ Así que vosotros sois la brigada secreta. Si fuerais más lentos la guerra sería un desastre malditos incompetentes ─ comentó la kunoichi llamada Karui.

─ Este montón de vagos de Konoha me ralentiza.

─ A ver si es verdad, nuestro batallón ha destruido a la hueste de renegados. No había ninguno de los Guardianes Renegados, Omoi estaba deseando enfrentarse a alguno, pero yo me alegro de haber participado en la refriega, he pateado bastantes culos.

─ ¿Así que los habéis vencido a todos?

─ Chojuro y Omoi están dirigiendo varios escuadrones para capturar a los que quedan. No tardaran demasiado.

─ En ese caso adelantémonos las dos ─ sugirió Temari, notablemente interesada por ver a Shikamaru.

Las dos kunoichis se alejaron a un paso más veloz mientras Hinata y Sai frenaban a la vez. Lee se paró igualmente y se sentó taciturno en un tocón, unos metros alejados del artista y la kunoichi de pelo negro azulado. Los dos se estaban tratando las heridas provocadas por Nagao y Shiseida, quienes aprovechando la polvareda habían usado sus habilidades para atacar a ciegas el primero, y con una puntería demoledora la segunda. Hinata tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, marcándole la mejilla, casi parecida a las marcas felinas de Naruto, además de otros cortes menores y quemaduras a lo largo del cuerpo. La joven necesitó quitarse, olvidando cualquier pudor, su ropa hasta quedar en su camisa interior de rejilla; en otros momentos incluso el noble Lee hubiera echado alguna ojeada curiosa, pero ahora se sentía vacío. Parecía que la misión había terminado, sospechaba que de una forma u otra Shikamaru había derrotado a Kuroyagi y por extensión a todos los renegados. Una vez llegasen las dos caravanas restantes la colonia alcanzaría un gran papel y podrían dar la misión por finalizada. La muerte de Neji l impactó pero debía seguir luchando con todo su esfuerzo, esta vez no, y la fallecimiento era tan reciente que aún veía sus manos manchadas con la sangre seca de la kunoichi.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta sus compañeros le miraban extrañados, preguntándole si le ocurría algo. Sin responder Lee se levantó y de un salto reemprendió el viaje. Sabiendo que esta crisis sólo podía tratarla una persona en el mundo. Una que vivió lo mismo que él, al perder a la persona que amaba aún sin saberse correspondida.

Tras unos minutos Shikamaru notó como la respiración de la kunoichi se relajaba, le había cogido de la mano con tal de que esta se tranquilizase. Mientras él mismo descansaba también. Deseaba saber cómo andaba la situación en el resto de los frentes. Nadie se había molestado en usar el sistema de bengalas que había acordado con Sai, Omoi y Chojuro, los jefes de los demás escuadrones, hecho que tampoco le sorprendía demasiado. Si Kuroyagi yacía derrotado delante de él significaba que el Kuroyagi que comandaba la hueste era un clon o un impostor, confiaba en que sus refuerzos pudieran haber derrotado a la hueste y que su escuadrón secreto combatiese a los Guardianes Renegados que quedasen. La parte más arriesgada del plan había sido un éxito, al sonreírle la fortuna apareciendo los refuerzos de la Hoja, y el desconocido poder de Tenten. No obstante la joven aparentaba estar agotada, orgullosa de lo que habñia hecho, pero tan sorprendida como cualquiera de ellos. Y tanto reconocimiento indirecto, reflejado en los ojos de Kiba, Choji o los suyos propios debía haberla incomodado, una vez más apretó de forma tierna la mano de Tenten entre la suya mientras le susurraba de forma paternal que todo iba bien.

─ Así que a estas cosas te dedicas cuando estoy lejos ─ dijo una tétrica voz bien conocida para él.

Se dio la vuelta y encontró a su Temari, con una mueca furiosa y unos ojos verdes incandescentes que le miraban acusadoramente. Con un aspaviento tan torpe como violento que le recordó demasiado a las batallitas que tenían sus padres cada vez que esta encontraba una revista pornográfica de él Shikamaru retiró la mano de la de Tenten y se rascó la cabeza, procurando ser el chico pasota guay que Temari conocía y no tratar de revelar lo que su corazón le reclamaba. A lo que esta respondió enarcando la ceja derecha, manteniendo la fiera expresión, pero Shikamaru ya la conocía lo bastante como para comprender que se alegraba de verlo a pesar de todo.

Karui en cambio entró cual huracán, exigiendo un informe de situación, quejándose a viva voz de haber sido enviada como refuerzo y apartada de su escuadrón. El Nara andaba demasiado embobado pensando qué decirle a la ninja de la Arena como para responderle y obvió a la pelirroja; el Inuzuka hizo lo propio, quejándose del griterío. Por lo que sólo su corpulento amigo, más que acostumbrado a los continuos vapuleos de Ino Yamanaka, conversó con la kunoichi de la Nube, informándole cuanto sabía, bastante según lo poco que oyó. Y dejó a ambos conversar en una graciosa situación que habría divertido e incomodado a unos y otros, con ella preguntando a gritos y él parlamentando pacientemente, mientras fruncía una mueca pacificadora que se iba apagando a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

Tenten se quedó atrás, imaginándose que estorbaba, se escurrió lentamente hasta acompañar a Shino y Kiba. Shikamaru dio unos pasos más en dirección a la mujer rubia, a la que cogió de las manos y besó delante de todos los demás sin importarle las consecuencias. La boca de Temari se torció al principio, embargada por la sorpresa y la indiscreción, pero pronto respondió a su estimulo, acoplándose sus labios sobre los suyos y viajando despacio, desplazando su mano alrededor de su cuello, a lo que este actuó en consecuencia agarrándola más firmemente.

Tras un beso que debió parecer eterno al resto, pero que sólo duro unos segundos a los participantes ambos se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente, algo ruborizados pero con una gran energía rezumando de sus cuerpos, chispeando entre ellos. Sintiendo las manos de su frugal novia alrededor de las suyas, tiraron de él y le condujeron a la espesura, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

─ ¿Que te sucede Temari? ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis cartas? Amo cada vez que te veo, incluso por recibir una misiva tuya, pero por qué lo haces todo tan difícil.

─ Las cosas no son fáciles. Kankuro se ha casado, Gaara sigue combatiendo con los cada vez menos opositores a su titulo de Kazekage, aún después de la Guerra y su heroica actuación. Quiere que me case con algún miembro de algunos clanes de la aldea. Soy sincera, he tenido algunas citas con extraños, pero ninguno lograba reemplazarte.

─ ¿Y por qué no lo hacemos público? Ya basta de engañarnos a nosotros y al resto del mundo. Nos amamos y ya está, yo quiero casarme contigo.

─ Eso me gusta ─ cedió momentáneamente Temari ─. Pero ambos tenemos obligaciones y un enlace como el nuestro tendría consideraciones políticas muy graves. Que la hermana de la Sombra del Viento se casase con uno de los principales líderes de la aldea de la Hoja podría traer tensiones en los demás países.

─ Olvida todo eso. Encontraremos la forma. Te lo pido oficialmente, Temari, quieres casarte conmigo, no tengo ninguna sortija más que el pendiente que llevamos los integrantes del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho. Considéralo una prueba de mi seriedad ─ dijo el Nara retirándose el pendiente, quitándole la aguja y ofreciéndoselo a la mujer rubia.

Ni siquiera él había sospechado llegar a esa declaración pero la idea de su mujer saliendo con otros hombres le hacía hervir la sangre y no quería que sucediese más. Su parte más analítica conocía los riesgos de una acción como esa, pero su corazón al menos le razonaba que una simple boda no significaría el fin de la paz mundial, menos estando Naruto presente todavía. Pacientemente se reafirmó en su proposición, echando toda la carne al asador, como diría su viejo amigo y esperó la respuesta de esta, arrodillándose en el húmedo suelo del bosque.

─ Qué me dices Temari. Quieres empezar a pensar como será nuestra vida juntos en lugar de vivirla como si se tratase de una fantasmal experiencia que vamos atesorando poco a poco. Quiero ser tu esposo y vivir juntos, incluso estaría dispuesto a mudarme a tu aldea.

─ Shikamaru ─ sonrió esta tímidamente, una expresión que nunca había visto en ella ─, creo que tienes razón. Es la única opción, que le den al mundo, sólo importamos tú y yo. Y no quiero que nuestros hijos se crien en la Villa Oculta de la Arena, estaremos mejor en la Hoja, donde el clima es mucho más agradable. Pediré a Gaara que me nombre embajadora oficial y nos mudaremos.

─ ¿Entonces nos casamos?

─ Claro que sí estúpido ─ rugió Temari retornando a su fiera expresión anterior.

Esta cogió el pendiente y se lo colocó ella misma en la mano izquierda, quejándose de la incomodidad del mismo ante la cual este prometió comprar uno de verdad en cuanto regresasen. Finalmente se tomaron de las manos y se fundieron en un nuevo beso, estando prometidos de una vez por todas.

Fin de capítulo

Hasta aquí el capítulo decimo. Os pasaré el siguiente mañana por la noche para aumentar las visitas, que si no no suben. ¿Alguién sabe cómo usar mejor las etiquetas para dar mñas salida a mi fic? Que me temo que una vez terminé se amontonará demasiado en el monton.


	11. Chapter 11

Y aquí llega el siguiente, de momento hasta aquí subiré hoy. Aún voy escribiendo el doceavo, y cada vez tengo más ganas de volver a mi proyecto original.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki.

Capítulo 11. La Bestia sin Colas.

La paz había llegado de una vez por todas a la nueva Villa Oculta del Remolino, con los refuerzos y colonos procedentes de la Hoja y la Arena, y con los ninjas renegados completamente derrotados la ciudad se irguió en toda su gloria, mostrándose como sólo una aldea puede, celebrando un jolgorioso festival. A pesar de haber sólo obreros y ningún artista ni actor la aldea pudo contar con los servicios amateur de varios jóvenes que querían aprender el oficio, o sabían cantar y tocar instrumentos como el que más. La ciudad se refundó oficialmente, quedando esa madrugada como la fecha de su aniversario. Los restauradores, hosteleros y taberneros de la villa se unieron en hermandad para celebrar el hecho y agasajar a los ninjas que les habían dado la oportunidad de su vida.

El futuro enlace de Temari y Shikamaru había aumentado aún más el volumen de la celebración y se habían hecho fastuosos brindis por la joven pareja. Todos los ninjas veteranos se unieron en armonía ante la noble acción de empedarse y se vieron las extrañas apariciones de ninjas borrachos como cubas y tirados por los suelos o en las tabernas. Pero los aldeanos, en lugar de expulsarlos les recogían y los conducían a la tienda o lecho más cercano. Entre tazas y tazas de sake las viejas rencillas fueron olvidándose, e incluso se celebró un pequeño torneo de exhibición entre Chojuro y Omoi, que se habían hecho grandes amigos por ver quien era mejor espadachin, en el que ganó el primero por los pelos, pero teniendo que aceptar que las espadas _Kiba_ estaban en las mejores manos posibles. Ante el acaramelamiento de la pareja y la nueva amistad del ninja adicto a los caramelos Choji y Karui permanecieron juntos, conociéndose lentamente. Lee y Tenten habían desaparecido en el bosque, una vez se habían reencontrado y no volvían de momento. Sai, Shino y Kiba acompañaron a las tropas en la juerga; siendo capaces de beber alcohol en la villa teniendo ya 21 años pero reacios a hacerlo por "el qué dirán" los ancianos y mujeres de Konoha, siendo el alcohol uno de los tres tabúes del ninja.

Pero no todo el mundo se encontraba feliz, siendo Hinata la gran excepción del grupo. La preocupación por su prometido no le permitió dormir más de tres horas, y lo hizo agotada por el continuo uso de su Ojo Blanco los días anteriores y en la lucha contra Nagao. El médico marionetista demostró tener mucho más de lo que parecía, siendo capaz de usar a la vez su técnica gravitatoria junto a su marioneta con hojas envenenadas. La Hyuga necesitó aumentar al máximo su capacidad de reacción para poder esquivar esos ataques a la vez que trataba de neutralizar la gravedad con su palma de vacío. Y se había sorprendido a sí misma realizando asombrosos movimientos que finalmente le permitieron asestar los 64 signos Hakke al renegado de la Hierba, pudiendo capturarle.

El resto de la madrugada la pasó de forma inerte, cabeceando por el agotamiento y empujándose en exclusiva por el deseo de encontrar a Naruto. De una forma u otra sus pasos le llevaron hasta sus antiguos compañeros, recuperándose del duelo contra Kuroyagi, y más tarde en su cuartel general siendo conducida a la fuerza por Sai y Kiba a su lecho, donde acabó por dormirse a pesar de su reticencia. No obstante a las tres horas más o menos, cuando los últimos rayos del alba despuntaban de naranja a amarillo lo que le recordó a su rubio favorito. Queriendo conservar toda la energía que pudiera no inspeccionó los alrededores y salió del campamento, estando prácticamente vacío. Hasta internarse en el bosque, en dirección a las ruinas que tanto interés despertaron en el Uzumaki.

El viaje por la isla era bastante más sencillo que al llegar, prácticamente por todas partes se observaban los estragos que habían causado los humanos en menos de una semana que llevaban allí: árboles talados por doquier, ramas dobladas, zanjas anegadas de porquería… Causadas tanto por el aprovisionamiento de recursos como de la aclimatación y acondicionamiento de tierras cultivables, efectivamente en algunas explanadas observaba parcelas a medio arar y delimitar. En una semana habían contaminado más que los renegados en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. A tres kilómetros del enclave volvió a aparecer selva virgen, hasta que entró en el terreno pedregoso donde combatieron a Kuroyagi, lleno de las rocas desnudas que se originaron de la habilidad suprema del líder renegado: desde guijarros hasta cantos y grandes piedras. No tardó mucho más en llegar al pequeño lago, donde inspeccionó con su técnica ocular la superficie, tratando de ver exactamente donde estaba el túnel. Pero antes de eso recordó ver a Naruto entrar al complejo por una rendija secreta y decidió buscar más esa entrada.

Lo halló junto a un pequeño túmulo de piedras que delimitaban la tumba de alguien, presumiblemente una mujer, pero ella no le dio la más mínima importancia y se introdujo en el complejo. Una larga sucesión de corredores subterráneos que se entrecruzaban dando acceso a varias estancias, había algo en los muros que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y eran algunos relieves esculpidos con chackra sólido, invisible a plena vista pero legible con sus ojos (siendo esas escenas imágenes tales como retratos y de otros hechos relevantes que ella no conocía). Y una inmensa mole de energía varios metros por debajo de ella que llamó su atención desde el principio. Una vez en el pasillo principal, el que daba directo a la concentración de chackra, fue hallando cintas de colores, la mayoría de ellas rojas y una o dos verde. En una de las bifurcaciones verdes se internó buscando a su amado, a quien aún no había localizado con su penetrante mirada y el hecho le preocupaba bastante estando segura como estaba que el Uzumaki nunca había salido de las ruinas. Dentro de la habitación resúltate halló un claro rastro de la presencia de Naruto, unos boles sucios de ramen, y algunos utensilios de cocina, como un cucharon y más.

Inspeccionó la sala con sus ojos normales, descubriendo el archivo del clan Uzumaki y el arcón dejado por el rubio con los documentos más importantes que había encontrado. Un rápido vistazo a ellos le reveló la presencia de su difunta suegra en los papeles que tenía y pudo entender qué había estado haciendo Naruto ahí. Ella lo conocía bien, desde que lo espiaba de pequeños y sabía que lo que más había anhelado él era una familia consanguínea, si bien había tenido a Iruka como su hermano mayor, casi un padre para él, a Sasuke como un hermano postizo de tortuosa relación y a Jiraiya como padre o benefactor, siendo realmente su padrino. Gente con la que ella no logró tener apenas ninguna confianza, nunca sintió más que el respeto debido a su profesor de colegio, no llegó a conocer al Sannin legendario y con el Uchiha tenía una extraña amistad, recelosa de él, de su oscuro pasado y el dolor que causó a Naruto. A pesar de las coincidencias que tenían: rechazada por su familia ella y exterminada la suya; ambos vistos a través del filtro de sus talentosos hermanos, e incluso la naturaleza de sus chackras. Y ni ella había sido capaz de cubrir esa necesidad; siendo sólo novios respondían a otras necesidades, cosa que disfrutaban haciendo, pensó que como marido y mujer quizá podría darle todo lo que aún no podía.

Centrándose de nuevo en la búsqueda de Naruto abandonó la sala, asegurándose de sellar bien el arcón con los documentos, y siguió inspeccionando el complejo. Las cintas de colores la guiaron a un largo pasillo final donde los relieves pasaron a ser epigrafías escritas en una arcaica jerga que sólo entendía a medias. Lo poco que pudo entender era que el pasillo llevaba al sancta sanctorum de la fortaleza del clan Uzumaki, donde un gran poder, pero sobre todo un gran peligro yacía en su interior. Varias señales indicaban los riesgos de continuar y otras pocas hablaban de las gestas del Uzukage, o Sombra del Remolino por mantener escondido el secreto, en concreto hablaba del cuarto Uzukage, quien murió torturado por antepasados del clan Momochi, que fundaría posteriormente la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, tratando de descubrir el mismo.

Al final arribó a una antesala con una pesada puerta de piedra con la efigie de un monstruo con las fauces abiertas. Y una epigrafía secreta en la cima que rezaba:

 _"Aquí yace el Reibi, la Bestia sin Colas, el secreto del clan Uzumaki y el deber de protegerlo pertenece a todos los Uzumaki. Sólo nosotros entraremos a subyugar a la Bestia, todos los demás, temed y huid."_

El cúmulo de chackra se hallaba tras esas puertas, junto a una presencia oscura y malvada que habría hecho retroceder asustada a la joven Hinata. Pero ella agudizó más sus ojos y halló un rastro de un cálido chackra naranja, no necesitaba tener técnicas de percepción de chackra para reconocer en él a su amor. Queriendo abrir la puerta inspeccionó el mecanismo que se escondía en las fauces y metió la mano desconfiada. Las fauces se cerraron y sintió el alfiler perforando su mano y haciendo brotar su sangre, sin ningún signo evidente de la apertura. Furiosa por el rechazo retiró la mano, aún ensangrentada y comenzó a golpear la pared, no con golpes tontos, sino tratando de usar su Puño Blando para romper las juntas de los sillares de piedra que formaban la pared, tal y cómo habría hecho Neji, sin éxito ya que los aparejos eran demasiado gruesos.

Vigiló ampliamente la zona tratando de ver algún punto débil y tras cinco minutos tiró la toalla, decidida a llamar a sus aliados para que tirasen abajo el muro. En menos de tres horas localizó y condujo a Kiba y a Chouji a la puerta, el primero resacoso cómo él sólo y el segundo visiblemente molesto por el madrugón, y les pidió que realizaran sus técnicas más destructivas.

─ Técnica Animal, Cerbero.

─ Técnica Oculta, Puñetazo de Alas de Mariposa ─ pronunció el Akimichi tomando la pastilla verde de su clan.

Ambos realizaron sus técnicas maestras, la del Inuzuka, que ya conocía bastante ella: realizando un clon y combinándose los dos y Akamaru para formar un perro de tres cabezas y realizar un Triple Colmillo; mientras que el Akimichi concentró chackra en su espalda, que tomó forma de alas de mariposa, y el poder en su interior se traspasó a su puño. Ambos golpearon la puerta a la vez y sacudieron la estancia poderosamente, pero no llegaron a quebrar el muro, no obstante ella sí pudo ver la onda de choque como traspasó los muros y alteró la mole de chackra.

Un rugido se oyó en las ruinas, seguida de un sonido de derrumbamientos en el interior de la sala. Los dos ninjas lo celebraron, pensando fútilmente que habían sido ellos, pero Hinata veía lo que ocurría, y sentía miedo de lo que sucedía. Fue cuando se apercibió de que la mole tenía una conciencia y capacidad motora, y había reaccionado a la agresión irguiéndose y adquiriendo una forma corpórea: se trataba de una enorme bestia, del tamaño de un Biju, con cuerpo de águila, pero cuadrúpeda, con garras al final de las patas y cabeza de león. Un fuerte abdomen perlado de plumas carmesíes muy oscuras y una melena negra conectaba la mitad leonina con la de ave. Entre las patas delanteras pudo distinguir mejor a Naruto: inconsciente en el suelo, y perdiendo el chackra del Kyubi lentamente. La bestia; que según los glifos que había leído debía ser el Reibi, y efectivamente carecía de cola, flexionó sus patas traseras y dirigió las fauces hasta la puerta, justo delante de ellos, cargó una Bijudama y la arrojó contra la misma, aunque la única consecuencia fue un nuevo retumbar, ya que la vetusta portezuela resistió el embate.

El Reibi, aún con las patas flexionadas se irguió y dio un salto, preparando una nueva bomba esta vez contra el techo. Pero esta bomba no rompió el techo, sino que activó un complejo sistema de contención y sellado basado en chackra sólido; el mismo reaccionó de forma violenta, adquiriendo un refulgente brillo que cegó incluso a su Ojo Blanco, teniendo que taparse los mismos inútilmente, para tener que retirar la vista de ahí, pudiendo ver a través de las cosas, incluso de sus propios párpados o sus manos esa fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió. Cuando volvió a mirar el entre había desaparecido, y cualquier rastro de su chackra también. No parecía haber ninguna apertura en esa cámara pero indudablemente ya no había nadie, ni siquiera quedaba rastro de Naruto. Sin embargo Hinata sólo pudo pensar en eso a posteriori, primando en su cabeza dónde habría acabado el Reibi.

La madrugada se le antojaba muy dolorosa a Rock Lee, quien había estado caminando sin rumbo hasta encontrarse con su compañera Tenten. En ese momento, siete horas más tarde este se despertó en medio del bosque, con uno de los coleteros de su amiga en la mano y uno de sus pergaminos a su izquierda. Un primer vistazo a ella le indicó que algo le había pasado, no necesariamente malo, sino especial, y él comprendía el shock que le había supuesto convertirse en el centro de atención. Supuso que había usado el abanico de los cinco elementos, que además la debilitaba mucho. Una nueva mirada bastó a esta para comprender a Lee; un sentimiento que ambos compartían sumado al conocimiento mutuo que sólo consiguen aquellas personas que pasan juntos años y años, les hacía verse a través de un translúcido cristal.

Una vez se aclararon todos los asuntos esta le cogió de las manos y se lo llevó a la espesura, donde se relataron el uno al otro, de forma mucho más tranquila e intima sus experiencias. Ni una sola vez se soltaron sus manos, ni siquiera cuando este relató las horas pasadas con Li, y el amor que le había hecho sentir en una farsa; ni él se la soltó cuando Tenten le confesó de una vez por todas el amor que sintió por Neji Hyuga y lo mucho que le dolió su muerte, una vez terminó la guerra y pudo permitirse enfrentar la realidad de su cuarto vacío, sus días despojados de esa expresión vacua que le demostraba que Neji la había reconocido y sobre todo los nuevos entrenamientos en solitario o en compañía de Lee, ya retirado Gai.

El apretón de manos se fue convirtiendo en una caricia a lo largo de los brazos de forma mutua; a medida que iban ampliando los deseos que tenían pensados para su vida. Su mutuo desconocimiento de qué era lo que ansiaban y un reconocimiento tácito de que, de repente quisieron conseguirlo entre ellos. Lentamente el guerrero despojó a la kunoichi de su kimono mientras se dejaba llevar por el deseo: besándola, acariciándola, apretándola. Hasta que ella le desvisitió, poseída por la misma lujuria no correspondida que él y se entregó por completo a la Bestia Verde de Konoha. Pasaron toda la noche juntos, hasta que se durmieron agotados.

Y esa mañana con un aire de consolación Lee se despertó queriendo hallar a su compañera junto a él, encontrando en su lugar uno de los coleteros, y el descuidado rastro de una persona que había querido marcharse lo más rápidamente posible. Decepcionado, Lee se incorporó y trató de orientarse, buscando volver al cuartel a la vez que meditaba lo ocurrido con Tenten y qué debía hacer a continuación. Lo más obvio, y que habría hecho su maestro sería desposarla, pero no estaba seguro de haber amor entre ellos. Pero si estaba seguro que quería averiguarlo, pediría a la kunoichi salir en serio y probar cómo vivirían juntos.

De pronto, a punto de llegar al cuartel oyó un sonoro rugido al norte de su situación, y contempló una enorme figura oscureciendo el cielo azul de la mañana.

Sai había bebido mucho alcohol, pero su cuerpo, preparado para las misiones secretas y la infiltración, filtraba los líquidos etílicos diez veces más rápido que los demás. Danzou afirmaba que tomar unas copas con la futura víctima era la mejor forma de ganarte su confianza, ya fuera para asesinarla posteriormente, sacarle información o secuestrarla y había inyectado glándulas devoradores de etanol para que sus soldados jamás se emborrachasen. Sin embargo fingió correctamente los síntomas de la borrachera que llevaban Kiba y Shino hasta que perdieron la pista al primero y acabaron peleando el Aburame y él, espoleados por Chojuro y Omoi, en un duelo de exhibición. Pero Shino estaba tan alcoholizado que había pasado a sus insectos y estos no respondieron a su llamada. Tras un par de piruetas borrachas intentando golpearle Shino se derrumbó encima de una mesa cercana, donde los demás ninjas le dejaron dormir.

Tras unos minutos más en los que la turba de bebedores empedernidos fue decreciendo hasta quedar únicamente el artista este se alejó del campamento a una colina cercana. Él aún se mantenía en estado de guerra, inexplicablemente alerta, y era incapaz de sentir la fatiga que sus músculos y sobre todo su mente debía tener en realidad. En Raíz todos eran amigos de su instinto, siempre que este no fuera acompañado de un deseo de autonomía. Con una perfecta precisión abrió un pergamino y comenzó a hacer un pequeño retrato de lo que veía ante sí, la imagen panorámica de un amanecer en una nueva villa que prometía una larga existencia. A pesar de ser ya una hora avanzada todo el pueblo dormía, incluso los mesoneros, y por extensión los bares cerraron sus puertas. Aún podía ver a gente durmiendo tirada por las calles: desde ninjas a aldeanos, menestrales y labriegos, y todo tipo de gente. Dibujar a todos y cada uno de ellos, tratando de averiguar su vida y cómo habían llegado allí fue lo que llevó a Sai echar toda la mañana hasta que le agitó el poderoso rugido de una bestia que tapó el sol.

Su aguda visión pudo percibir que la criatura tenía un gran tamaño, parecía un hibrido entre león y águila, ya que su semblante de felino se le notaba bastante, y las poderosas alas se batían en el aire mientras se erguía poderosa, aparentemente gozando de la libertad de encontrarse en la superficie. Un maligno chackra, además de una punzada de su instinto le motivaron a alarmarse, y a dibujar un ave de tinta que le llevase de nuevo al pueblo lo más rápido posible. Lo que fue realmente una mala decisión, pues la bestia observó el pájaro de tinta como quien observa un pichón y se lanzó a destruirla. Con un zarpazo doblegó a su montura, lanzándole al vacío, pero con ello Sai logró contemplar mejor al monstruo: efectivamente tenía el tamaño de un Biju, casi como el Juubi de grande, pero carecía de colas. Aún así se notaba su inmenso poder y maldad, y además era rápido y letal. Antes de caer arrojó su puñal, atravesando uno de sus pergaminos, y se clavó en uno de los arboles; en ese momento tiró del rollo para que no se abriese más y comenzó a girar en torno al ciprés que había tomado como objetivo, hasta que pudo frenarse lo suficiente y soltarse sin peligro. Casi sin inmutarse del severo golpe que había sufrido en el costado al chocar con el tronco a tal velocidad Sai salió corriendo al campamento, donde unos pocos borrachos resacosos se habían levantado ociosos y ahora temerosos de la criatura. Los pocos que quedaban a plena luz eran los habitantes más osados, o los ninjas de las villas aliadas, tratando en vano reorganizarse.

─ Venid aquí ─ grito el artista a cinco ninjas, dos de la Arena, y tres de la Hoja, la Nube y la Niebla ─. Tenemos que prepararnos para el ataque, dividámonos en zonas, reagrupad a todos los ninjas que veías. En media hora nos encontraremos aquí y esperaremos órdenes de Shikamaru. Yo personalmente le buscaré.

─ Pero señor ─ tartamudeó un chunin de la Arena ─, estamos en peligro. Esa bestia debe ser un Biju. No estamos en condiciones de hacerle frente.

─ Compórtate soldado. Y ahora dispérsense.

Los cinco shinobis se alejaron, primero lentamente y luego en desbandada general, mientras la bestia anónima continuaba rugiendo, anunciando su libertad. Los siguientes veinticinco minutos los pasó el joven corriendo por las calles de la colonia, usando sus ratones de tinta para tratar de localizar a sus aliados. Rápidamente encontró a Chojuro y Omoi, durmiendo a pierna suelta en sendos colchones cerca del último bar que visitaron, pero no localizó a nadie más de la Hoja. En esos últimos cinco minutos se había formado una considerable cuadrilla sumando a Karui y otros doce shinobis de diferentes villas, todos fuertemente armados; dispuestos a enfrentarse a la bestia.

─ Ninjas, amigos, usemos nuestras técnicas de largo alcance para llamar la atención del monstruo. Venderemos cara nuestra vida, seremos la primera línea de infantería ─ dijo eufórico Chojuro, quien había sufrido un enorme cambio de carácter con Omoi.

─ Deberíamos alejarnos más de la villa ─ sugirió el artista, preocupado por la integridad de la colonia.

─ En cualquier momento podría enloquecer y atacar donde prefiera. Es mejor llamar su atención, coincido con Chojuro ─ respondió Omoi mientras agarraba un nuevo dulce.

─ Pero nos cargaremos todo el pueblo pedazos de idiotas, alejémonos cuanto podamos, de todas formas necesitamos tiempo para reorganizarnos ─ apuntó la pelirroja ─. Creo que necesitaremos a algún Jinchuriki, ¿habéis encontrado ya a Naruto?

Sai no contestó a la pregunta, sino que meditó acerca de la desaparición de su amigo, quizá en ello estaban sus amigos, encontrando al Uzumaki, pero por qué razón no le habrían avisado. Desterrando esos pensamientos se concentró en la situación de guerra: esta vez no podría usar su técnica secreta por lo que sólo le quedaban sus águilas de tinta, que a habían demostrado su ineficacia, pero aún podrían llegar a ser unas moscas molestas. El grupo se alejó casi un kilómetro rumbo al norte, para llegar a las afueras de la colonia y se prepararon para lanzar el primer ataque.

─ Técnica Oculta de Rayo, Trueno gemelo ─ profirieron los dos capitanes de la Nube.

─ Arte Ninja, Águilas de tinta explosiva ─ dijo Sai usando su última técnica, adaptada de la arcilla explosiva de Deidara.

Media docena de gritos acompañaron el asalto principal, consistente sobre todo en la técnica de rayo conjunta, cinco águilas de tinta mezclada con arcilla explosiva, algunas bolas de fuego convocadas por unos pocos ninjas con técnicas de fuego y la habilidad especial de la espada de Chojuro, que amplió el filo de su hoja y arrojó varios haces de chackra que dañaban seriamente. Todos esos ataques impactaron de lleno al demonio alado, pero no pareció hacerle más daño que un aguijonazo. No obstante logró su objetivo, que era llamar su atención y este se lanzó contra ellos, cayendo a tierra y comenzando una frenética escaramuza de la que salieron heridos bastantes de sus subordinados: aquellos shinobis incapaces de usar técnicas a larga distancia fueron los primeros en arrojarse al combate y los primeros en ser arrollados por las zarpas de la bestia, y los demás como él usaban ataques de media distancia, en concreto Sai usaba sus leones de tinta para que se encaramasen a las alas y articulaciones de esta. Pero nada parecía tener efecto, la piel de la bestia era dura como el diamante y ni la espada de la Niebla podía cortar debidamente su piel.

Nuevos ninjas entraron en el combate, el artista pudo observar a Shikamaru, la kunoichi rubia de la Arena, prometida a este junto a él y a Shino, todos con un aspecto horrible, pero luchando fieros como él. El Nara trató de capturar al monstruo, como hicieron una vez su clan entero con el Juubi, pero él sólo no se bastaba. Shino uso sus insectos de forma similar a Sai, atacando sus articulaciones, pero ni esos bichos pudieron abrirse paso. Y el viento afilado de Temari tampoco pudo hacer mucho contra él. El monstruo comenzó a crear una Bijudama, dejando claro su naturaleza de Bestia con cola, a pesar de no ser ninguno de los nueve Bijus ni poseer ninguna cola.

─ Técnica Oculta de Tierra. Tierra Montañosa

A punto de lanzar la Bijudama contra la aldea dos enormes muros de roca con el sello de la Villa Oculta de la Roca atraparon en medio a esta, igual que le sucedió al Jubi en la guerra contra Obito. Sai dirigió la mirada en la dirección de donde procedía la voz y contempló a una mujer de la Villa Oculta de la Roca, con el chaleco rojo y el pelo corto, con una mueca insolente en el rostro y las manos puestas en la tierra, manteniendo la prisión total de su aldea. El engendro sin colas quedó encerrado entre ambas y no podía moverse, ni siquiera lo bastante para lanzar su Bijudama, ya que usaba sus miembros, a falta de colas, para liberarse de la misma así como su cabeza para empujar. Canceló la bomba de bestia y se agazapó con intención de ir haciendo una presión continua en un único punto, lo que les dio unos minutos para descansar y reorganizar su ataque.

─ Informe de daños ─ tronó Shikamaru, aparentemente trastornado por ese giro argumental que había dado una misión ya finalizada.

─ Trece de nuestros shinobis están muertos. Otros veintisiete heridos, el resto se encuentra desaparecido ─ confirmó Karui cabreada.

─ Aquí no necesitamos número, sino poder. Es horrible, pero esta criatura es más fuerte que nosotros juntos. Debemos sellarla o destruirla ahora o acabara matándonos a todos, puede que luego vaya a por las villas ocultas, y todo será culpa nuestra ─ rezongó Omoi comenzando a preocuparse demasiado.

─ Debemos encontrar a Naruto, quizá con el chackra del Kyubi podamos neutralizar al monstruo ─ sugirió Chojuro.

─ Dejaos ya de auto-lamentaros, aquí están los ninjas de la Villa Oculta de la Roca, aquí estamos unidos ninjas de las cinco grandes naciones. Podremos derrotar a una criatura de invocación salvaje.

Habló la recién llegada, quien se había acercado al grupo seguida de unos doce shinobis de su misma aldea. Sai la reconoció como Kurotsuchi, la nieta del actual Tsuchikage y su evidente heredera. Usuaria también del elemento cal como la renegada de la Niebla y capaz de volar. Había dominado el elemento tierra usando la técnica secreta de su familia y ella era ya una combatiente innata.

─ Shikamaru, ¿podemos hablar a solas un momento? ─ peticionó el artista, tras lo que añadió, una vez alejados unos pasos ─. Los demás están con Hinata, buscando a Naruto no crees.

─ Parece lo más seguro. Shino no recuerda mucho de donde acabó Kiba, quizá tú sí. Por lo demás según tengo entendido de Lee y Tenten no sabemos nada y pasa lo mismo con Hinata. Estamos muy desorganizados, pero ahora mismo tenemos un problema mucho mayor. ¿Cómo nos libramos de un monstruo que parece tener el poder del Juubi?

─ Pide ahora mismo la ayuda de los demás Bijus. Usa los correos para llamar a los dos Jinchurikis restantes ─ comentó Shino de repente.

Al Aburame no le faltaba razón y Sai pensó en esos dos individuos, los dos grandes amigos de Naruto: Gaara de la Arena, actual Kazekage de la Arena y Killer Bee, Jinchuriki del Hachibi, ambos acudirían raudos si se trataba de ayudar a Naruto. El primero aún siendo Kazekage no faltaría a la llamada, no era en realidad un Jinchuriki, pero si había formado un pacto con el Shukaku, su antiguo Biju para convivir en el País del Viento y se habían convertido en pseudo-Jinchuriki. En cuanto al segundo era el usuario más veterano y con más experiencia como Jinchuriki, podría llegar pronto desde el País del Rayo.

─ Entendido, Omoi, Temari, venid aquí ahora mismo. Vamos a usar una estrategia defensiva, es obvio que necesitamos ayuda y pienso convocar a los dos Jinchurikis restantes. Lanzaremos dos águilas ahora mismo, y replegaremos a la población civil. Si hace falta que usen la flota conjunta, incluso el buque de los Renegados. Una vez que la técnica de Kurotsuchi se desmorone nos esconderemos.

A pesar de las excusas que se dieron y las acusaciones de cobardía y patética arrogancia por parte de algunos ninjas se llevaron a cabo las órdenes. Y a los veinte minutos la prisión de roca se estaba desmoronando. Los ninjas de menor rango ya se habían atrincherado, habiendo movilizado a los civiles y sólo quedaban en el rango Chojuro, Shikamaru y él, montados en tres de sus aves de tinta.

Súbitamente, la prisión estalló e inmediatamente después cargó un Bijudama contra las tres moscas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Sin embargo la bomba de bestia no llegó a explotar, sino que se desvaneció como absorbida desde dentro. Sai miró al suelo y divisó a un extraño shinobi envuelto en un ancho ropaje. Pero sus ojos no daban lugar a duda.

Se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, el shinobi ex-vengador del equipo 7 que había protagonizado un viaje directo hacia la oscuridad teñida por la venganza y sostenida por las incontables manipulaciones que le guiaron y sus decisiones erróneas. A Sai siempre le había parecido una pérdida de tiempo cualquier interés en ese ninja, era poderoso ciertamente, pero fue un niñato toda su adolescencia. Nunca llegaría a comprender del todo el amor incondicional que le prestaba Sakura ni la fraternidad eterna que mantenía con Naruto.

El Uchiha no obstante era de los pocos que podían ayudar en aquella situación, con un poder semejante al de Naruto. Un mechón le tapaba el ojo derecho, por lo que no sabía si usaba el Rinnegan en esos momentos, pero el combate debía merecerlo. El Sharingan izquierdo adoptó una forma especial y se invocó el Susanoo perfecto. Un gigante narigudo, armado con un arco y espada la emprendió a golpes con el monstruo. Sai envió a Shikamaru y a Chojuro a una mayor distancia prudencial, y el mismo se alejó del titánico combate. Ora el gigante de chackra usaba su arco ora se defendía con su espada de las zarpas de la bestia, durante diez minutos mantuvieron el embate hasta que Sasuke desactivó a Susanoo y usó los poderes del Rinnegan, Intentó dos veces capturar al monstruo en un montón de rocas con técnicas gravitatorias, como en su día atrapó a los nueve Bijus a la vez. Pero esa quimera era capaz de romper las primeras rocas con sus alas y zarpas.

Tras esos dos intentos Sasuke tuvo que pasar a una táctica defensiva, usando su Amaterasu y las llamas negras de sus saetas se dedicó a ralentizar a la criatura hasta que pasó a una nueva táctica. Se aupó al monstruo, lanzándose con la técnica de teletransporte del segundo Hokage y ejecutó unos sellos en él. Comenzó a absorber a la bestia en su cuerpo, usando técnicas de sellado diseñadas por Orochimaru. El embate ahora fue largo y tedioso, con la bestia tratando de resistirse al sellado y el shinobi de la Hoja forcejeando por capturarla hasta lograrlo una hora más tarde. Tras lo cual Sasuke cayó agotado sobre el ave de Sai, quien le había recogido segundos antes de impactar contra el suelo.

La batalla había terminado, de momento, pero el blanquecino rostro y la falta de sentido del Uchiha le decía al artista que la guerra aún no había terminado.

Fin de capítulo.

Aquí acaba el onceavo. Pronto acabará la cosa, no habrá mucho más a partir del 14.


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas a todos. Ya termine el trabajo, pero la siguiente parada es mudarme a otra ciudad por lo que me retrasare un poco en terminar. Ahora si os comunico que sólo quedan dos capítulos. Disfrutad el mismo.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 12. El Motín de los Renegados.

Para cuando Hinata regresó al campamento con Kiba y Choji el combate ya había terminado. La huida de la criatura había provocado algunos desprendimientos en el antiguo complejo Uzumaki, y tuvieron que dedicar unos veinte minutos en encontrar un nuevo camino al pasillo general. En el camino ella les había pedido a los dos amigos que portasen el arcón lleno de pergaminos del clan y los llevaron consigo. Una vez en la superficie la Hyuga pudo localizar con su Ojo Blanco la colosal batalla que mantenía el Reibi con el Susanoo de Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque ella desconocía la razón o el momento en que el mejor amigo de su novio había llegado supo reconocerle en la distancia.

La isla estaba ya medio vacía con la incipiente colonia deshabitada y desmantelada de forma presurosa. Ella había enviado a sus dos amigos que transportasen los pergaminos, quienes a pesar de sus reticencias tuvieron que obedecerla ante el argumento inventado de ser órdenes de Naruto, todavía el líder de la misión. Y ella mientras fue localizando a los otros ninjas desorientados, quedando aún varios de ellos resacosos e inactivos. Encontró a Tenten bañándose pensativa en un lago, otros ninjas de varias villas que la siguieron sin dudarlo, afirmando seguir a la kunoichi que salvó a Naruto Uzumaki, la mayoría ignorantes de su noviazgo, sino admiradores de su propio valor. La primera chunin que se lo confesó: una joven mujer de la Arena con el pelo castaño y muy risueña le pidió localizar a su compañera, una morena de su misma villa y en medio de la búsqueda se lo conto, haciendo que se ruborizara.

Posteriormente se reencontraron con Shikamaru en el apenas reparado cuartel general. La guarnición ya estaba al completo, muchos mostrando una seria fatiga y otros un severo cansancio fruto de la batalla con el monstruo.

─ Hinata, ¿dónde estabas tú y el resto de ninjas de la Hoja? Kiba y Choji han llegado hace unos minutos los dos completamente agotados de transportar un pesado arcón lleno de papeles sin importancia.

─ Esos papeles son importantes para la misión, y para Naruto ─ interrumpió alzando la voz la Hyuga, cosa no muy común en ella ─. Y sé lo que ha sucedido aquí, tengo soluciones, pero necesito a ninjas expertos en las técnicas de tierra.

─ Creo que esa soy yo ─ exclamó Kurotsuchi ─. ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

─ Hay una puerta que no puede abrirse, allí languidece Naruto atrapado. No podemos abrirla, así que necesito que abras un nuevo acceso.

─ No hay problema. Yo me hago cargo.

─ Esperad un momento ─ gritó Temari silenciando a su prometido ─. Tenemos más problemas aquí, la colonia ha resultado dañada, creemos que en la prisión ha sido abierta una brecha por lo que debemos reforzar la seguridad allí, quizá desalojar a los prisioneros antes de que escapen. Además aún quedan civiles atrapados entre los escombros y perdidos en la jungla.

─ Yo no he visto a ningún aldeano perdido. En el camino he recogido, eso sí, a todos los shinobis que he encontrado.

─ Deberíamos dividirnos ─ proclamó Karui interviniendo en la discusión de féminas ─. Que un grupo rescate a Naruto mientras otro explora mejor la selva y los demás vigilaremos la prisión.

─ Buena idea ─ coincidió Temari ─. Shikamaru, tú y yo dirigiremos la expedición por la selva. Llevemonos a veinte de los ninjas más perceptivos y activos.

─ Yo me llevaré a Kurotsuchi y dos ninjas más de apoyo ─ dijo Hinata.

─ Ese albino de la tinta puede ayudar en la búsqueda ─ comentó Karui mirando a Sai mientras este asentía con la cabeza con una falsa sonrisa, Hinata ya sabía que no le gustaba que le llamasen albino ─. Omoi y yo rescataremos a Yadomaru y repartiremos a los renegados en varios navíos. Pero no nos arriesgaremos a mover a los Guardianes.

─ Yo les acompañaré, ya derroté a Kuroyagi y creo ser capaz de lograrlo de nuevo si se da el caso.

─ Yo también iré ─ exclamó Lee con un entusiasmo infinitamente superior del que jamás había visto Hinata.

─ Lee, tu parece que has dormido, te quiero en el escuadrón explorador.

Aún queriendo protestar, la tenaz mirada de Temari intimidó al guerrero y tímidamente asintió. Hinata vislumbró a sus miembros del equipo Kurenai, rascandose los ojos, insólitos ante la escena que veían, Hinata y las demás chicas tomando el control, avasallando a Shikamaru y dando las órdenes. Las escasas kunoichis de la guarnición movieron al resto y continuaron sus tareas, pronto sólo quedaron Hinata, Shikamaru, Kurotsuchi, Temari y Sai.

─ ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ─ inquirió Hinata ─. Le he visto luchar con el Reibi.

─ Espera un segundo, ¿qué o quién es el Reibi?

─ Eso también quiero saber yo ─ dijo una voz desde la espalda de Hinata ─. Ese maldito bicho me está matando por dentro.

Un macilento Sasuke se presentó ante ella, con vendas en el estomago y el costado, andando a traspiés y hablando entrecortadamente. Hinata les contó a todos lo que había descubierto ella en el complejo Uzumaki y Naruto antes que ella, y las sospechas que tenía acerca de la identidad de la Bestia sin Colas.

─ Típico de ese idiota. Liberar un poder ancestral capaz de destruir el mundo. De todas formas dices que sólo la sangre de un Uzumaki puede abrir la puerta.

─ Eso entendí ─ respondió suspicazmente Hinata, sabiendo que el Uchiha sabía cosas que nadie más podía saber.

─ Y entre los ninjas renegados están Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo según he leído.

─ Si, ¿adónde quieres llegar?

─ No hará falta romper nada ni abrir ningún otro camino. La mujer chillona es una Uzumaki, podeis forzarla para que ayude a liberar al idiota ese.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? Oí que aún había varios miembros dispesos de ese clan, pero no sospeché que tuviéramos uno delante nuestra ─ anotó Shikamaru.

─ Pues claro que hablo en serio patán ─ tosió Sasuke exacerbado ─. Me lo revelaron Orochimaru y Kabuto. Por eso tiene tanta vitalidad y puede curar a quien sea que la muerda.

─Voy a hablar con ella. Conseguiré que me abra la puerta aunque tenga que desangrarla allí mismo ─ pronunció Hinata sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

─ No tengo nada en contra de la violencia sin sentido, pero quizá sería más conveniente tratar con ella primero ─ afirmó Kurotsuchi ─ ¿Dónde está?

Shikamaru guió al grupo a la prisión, donde varios ninjas corrían de un lado para otro. Un chunin de la Roca se detuvo al ver a su capitana e informó que al menos treinta renegados y tres guardianes habían organizado un motín en una de las alas y estaban tratando de abrir una vía de escape, por lo que estaban patrullando los muros de la misma, siendo órdenes de Karui, quienes no se atrevían a lanzar un ataque total. El Uchiha se marchó alegando no poder luchar en su estado y afirmando que se acostaría hasta que atrapasen a la recién descubierta Uzumaki.

Una vez se reunieron con los capitanes de regimiento estos le relataron mejor lo ocurrido. Uno de las sacudidas que sufrió la colonia descolocó una de los cepos de Nagao, quien a partir de ahí fue acumulando chackra hasta reventar el artefacto que le retenía. A partir de ahí había ido localizando a los aliados que quedaban en la prisión, los treinta que decidieron quedarse con él hasta liberar al resto y al menos veinte que huyeron en cuanto pudieron; tras los que Chojuro se había lanzado a perseguir junto a Shino. Yadomaru y Shiseida ya habían sido tramitados a los navios de sus respectivas naves, y Kuroyagi era custodiado en la celda más segura, una que sólo podía abrirse con tres llaves, portadas por Shikamaru, Shino e Hinata y había sido reforzada consecutivamente por los ninjas de la Niebla y la Nube. Por lo que Nagao, Kontomaru y Asuka lideraban el motín. Nada se sabía de los esbirros del legendario Sannin albino.

Tras unos cinco minutos en los que el Nara estuvo pensando una estrategia durante un tiempo que pareció eterno a Hinata este dio las órdenes pertinentes para que su escuadrón liberase a Karin sin entrar en largos combates con los Guardianes, quienes no eran ya una prioridad. Ella y Kurotsuchi entrarían por el ala oeste, mediante un postigo que sólo se abría desde el exterior mientras que Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Omoi, Karui y su regimiento irrumpirían en la entrada principal donde combatirían durante unos veinte minutos.

Hinata y la kunoichi de la Roca se movían por los nuevos pasillos del ala oeste, ampliados desde las sencillas jaulas de madera de Yamato a amplios corredores subterráneos diseñados por los shinobis de la Villa Oculta de la Niebla, expertos en su construcción. Ahora eran grandes y húmedos pasillos taladrados cerca de la capa de permafrost de la isla, siendo una tierra fácil de abrir y de construir encima y aislada de la acción más nociva de la humedad mediante técnicas ocultas de viento por parte de ninjas de la Arena. Y los ninjas de la Nube habían excavado las celdas y aumentado la seguridad personal, añadiendo trampas entre las tres alas y dificultando en general el libre movimiento de los presos. Aunque la cárcel estaba bien diseñada y acondicionada para resistir un ataque como ese era obvio que la situación era crítica.

Las dos jóvenes corrían por esos pasillos cuando alcanzaron una pequeña cámara iluminada por candiles dejando la mitad de la habitación en penumbra. Tres figuras inertes reflejaban sombras titilantes mientras una carcajada demente inundaba la sala. Hinata activó su Ojo Blanco mientras su compañera avanzaba impertérrita hacia las figuras.

─ Venid jóvenes y hermosas mujeres. Ahora todas seremos jóvenes y bellas ─ dijo la lunática voz desde las sombras ─. Ellos ya están aquí… para siempre.

Hinata logró vislumbrar a la mujer que encontró en la Villa Renegada nada más llegar, una kunoichi de pelo rubio y ojos azules, era hermosa cuando la vio, pero ahora tenía el rostro desgarrado por varios cortes realizados con un arma de filo, y tenía la cabeza torcida en una postura inhumana, así como mostrando una mueca torcida. Su compañera alcanzó una de las figuras y descubrió que era una estatua de cemento, rascando el polvillo que se formaba en la superficie. Hinata en cambio podía ver al desgraciado shinobi que ocupaba el núcleo, muerto por asfixia al habérsele introducido la cal viva por la garganta. Los tres eran renegados como ella, uno del Sonido y los otros dos de la Hierba, quienes de una forma u otra acabaron formando parte del macabro arte de la renegada de la Niebla.

─ Eres usuaria del elemento cal, pero cómo petrificaste a seres humanos, qué clase de monstruo eres.

─ Conservé su belleza y su juventud para siempre. Antes Kuroyagi me instaba a controlar mis impulsos, pero ya no está, ahora no pararé hasta petrificar el mundo para que siempre sea bello y no se pudra.

─ Está completamente loca. Es una de los guardianas más peligrosas, ya habrás averiguado su habilidad, pero no se detendrá hasta conseguirlo ─ informó Hinata preparándose para el combate.

─ No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de ella, el elemento cal es una gran responsabilidad, no puedo dejar que una lunática lo pervierta. Técnica Oculta de Tierra, gran alud.

Una sucesión de rocas de los estratos superiores cayeron encima de la renegada, quien respondió escupiendo un escudo de cemento que la protegió, solidificándose en el mismo momento en que los cascotes penetraban en la pasta.

─ Técnica Oculta de Tierra, pozo blanco ─ gritó Kurotsuchi poniendo las manos en el suelo y haciendo descender la tierra por donde ella estaba ─ Técnica Oculta de Cal, chorro de cemento rápido.

Antes que la mujer rubia tuviera tiempo de escapar se llenó el pozo donde estaba de cemento, a lo que siguió Kurotsuchi calentándolo con una técnica de fuego para que se solidificase antes, lo que terminó encerrando a la renegada de la Niebla.

─ Eso ha sido impresionante, ¿cómo has podido derrotarla tan rápido?

─ Mi elemento combinado es difícil de manipular, ella usaba un cemento especial que se solidificaba solo pero que requería mucho chakra y mucha concentración. El mío es cemento rápido, pero lo caliento yo misma, por lo que puedo actuar mucho más velozmente. Mi primer ataque era para que usara su cemento, y el segundo para encerrarla. No en vano voy a ser la futura Tsuchikage, soy la mayor experta en el elemento cal, y sólo me iguala el elemento goma de la actual Mizukage.

─ Está bien, se nota que eres fuerte, y valiente; no me importaría tener un poco de eso.

─ Tú eres valiente, he visto como le plantabas cara a Shikamaru, e incluso a ese terrorífico Sasuke Uchiha. Y he oído que eres la novia de Naruto, ¿qué tal es salir con el mayor héroe del mundo ninja?

─ Muchas veces es un idiota insoportable, como estos días. Pero le quiero, se esfuerza por demostrarme que me quiere pero no sabe comprender a las mujeres y hace cosas que me molestan. Aún así estábamos bastante bien antes de esta misión.

─ ¿Qué ha sucedido en esta misión?

Hinata suspiró inaudiblemente; ella nunca había tenido amigas intimas, siempre acompañada de Kiba y Shino, casi sus hermanos, y en su infancia su timidez la había mantenido alejada del resto de niñas, además no compartía el único gusto que las unía a todas, que era la insana admiración por Sasuke. Ni siquiera la chica Haruno, con quien compitió en su tiempo por las atenciones de Naruto y que finalmente le apoyó para declararse ante él podía confiar, ya que era la confidente de su chico. Las demás mujeres de la villa nunca llegaron a entusiasmarle, además de su hermana Hanabi. Esta kunoichi de la Roca se mostraba fuerte y valiente, el arquetipo que ella admiraba y que ansiaba y encima la estaba escuchando pacientemente; por lo que decidió abrirse por primera vez y relató:

─ En esta misión ambos nos hemos mentido, nos alejamos. Ambos quisimos tirar de la relación pero cada uno para su lado. Él me pidió en matrimonio hace unos días, yo dije que si, pero sólo lo hizo para no revelarme lo que le estaba sucediendo. Jugó conmigo, y yo como una tonta acepté el alegato. Más tarde él se marchó al complejo en que está ahora encerrado y nos dejó solos, y uno de nuestros compañeros casi muere. Cuando regresó se lo eché en cara y se comportó de forma egoísta, algo que jamás vi en él. Y desde entonces no hemos hablado, ahora sigo muy preocupada por él, pensando que puede morir. No quiero que lo último que hiciese con él fuera abofetearle.

─ Vaya, y yo pensando que una relación de novela como la vuestra iba a ser todo amor y cariño. Sé que os juntasteis durante la crisis de la Luna.

─ Eso fue algo increíble; durante una ilusión que unió nuestros recuerdos Naruto recordó todos nuestros pequeños momentos juntos, y fue capaz de ver el amor que yo le profesaba, y así enamorarse de mí. Según dijo él por el cariño que hubiese recibido si hubiera sabido verlo antes; afirmaba que yo era la única persona que siempre le vio, incluso cuando el resto de la aldea lo ignoraba. Durante esa expedición él tuvo que luchar contra un individuo que quería casarse conmigo, y cuando Naruto declaró sus sentimientos tuve que elegir entre él y salvar a Hanabi y al mundo. Aún me enorgullezco de haber elegido lo segundo, segura de que el lazo rojo del destino no se rompería.

─ Es ciertamente fantástico, seguro que salvaremos a Naruto y podréis seguir juntos.

─ Si, tenemos razones para ser felices.

Shikamaru movía a sus soldados por los corredores más pendiente de vigilar la integridad física de su prometida que de controlar el buen hacer de la misión. Un cuerpo expedicionario formado por él mismo, Sai, Omoi, Karui y Temari, acompañados por los escuadrones de shinobis de menor rango. Por todos los muros se encontraban destrozos procurando escapar, los renegados desconocían estar en una cárcel subterránea, por lo que habían empezado perforando y destruyendo muros laterales, pero a medida que avanzaban e iban superando las primeras celdas inferiores comprobaban mejores y más efectivos intentos hacia arriba, los ninjas trataban de encontrar el mejor punto para que les llevase a los niveles superiores. Cada vez oían más fuertes los ruidos de los golpes, y se encontraban efectivamente en el tercer postigo de emergencia, el del ala este de la prisión.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al patio que servía de entrada a ese postigo y se encontraron a Kontomaru y a Nagao, acompañados de una treintena de ninjas renegados, turnándose para golpear un punto exacto del techo. El primero había creado unos pilares de roca destinados a sostener la sala en caso de que algo se viniera abajo; y el segundo usó su gravedad a modo de escáner para localizar el punto más estrecho entre los dos niveles. En realidad una pequeña compuerta de metal era lo que separaba el túnel de treinta metros entre el nivel inferior y el superior, siendo el segundo el original de madera. Una escalera de mano permitía subir y bajar en los tres postigos. Y una entrada principal con una escalinata se cernía en el sector principal de la prisión, protegida por fuertes barreras protectoras.

Los ninjas renegados se veían exhaustos, debiendo de llevar horas malgastando su resistencia en abrir un pasadizo. Cuando se percataron de su presencia muchos cayeron al suelo, sosteniéndose en el techo como estaban. Tal fue el desanimo que varios proclamaron rendirse en el acto y fueron a sentarse en un rincón, avergonzados a partes iguales de su propia debilidad y la valentía de aquellos que no se rindieron como ellos.

─ Mierda, ya nos han localizado ─ prorrumpió Kontomaru ─. Te dije que debíamos romper los sellos de barrera de la entrada principal y reservar nuestra fuerza para la superficie.

─ Y yo te digo que las técnicas de barrera que pusieron son demasiado fuertes, ni yo que soy un experto en ese tipo de habilidad podría haberla roto sin ayuda. Mi plan era el más lógico, si tú no hubieras cansado a los hombres obligándoles a golpear los puntos que yo sabía que no cederían.

─ Y qué me dices de Huigetsu y los otros dos, les enviaste a liberar a Asuka y a Kuroyagi y no han vuelto. Han debido escapar de alguna manera.

─ Ambos sabemos que Asuka los habrá matado. Maldito sea el día que decidimos reclutarla para nuestra asociación.

─ Esto, hola. Estamos aquí, somos los que vosotros deberíais identificar como los malos ─ interrumpió Shikamaru, con un respingo sacudiéndole la espina dorsal ante la tonta disputa de esos dos Guardianes Renegados.

─ Ya ya, joder. ¿Cómo vamos a derrotarles Nagao?

─ Tu siempre quisiste ser el Haikyōshakage, este es el momento de que demuestres que tu fuerza no es mera palabrería. Yo te cubriré la espalda.

─ Serás maldito. En fin, aquellos valientes que quieran luchar por su libertad se unan a mí, ocupad mis flancos y enfrentaos a esos ninjas.

Arengados por su capitán los ninjas desesperados recobraron la confianza y una nueva luz brilló en sus ojos. Shikamaru podía ver la verdad, que luchaban por su propia convicción, seguros de combatir por su propio libre albedrio y por su derecho inalienable a vivir al margen del mundo ninja y su estricto control. Él dio las órdenes pertinentes y alineo a sus soldados en forma de cuña, situando a sus amigos en el vértice y los demás ninjas en el flanco. Shikamaru mismo iba a la cabeza del vértice. Tras unos siete segundos de silenciosa tensión ordenó cargar, sabiendo que aunque sus hombres y él mismo aún estaban fatigados de la noche de fiesta y la batalla con el Reibi sus enemigos estaban en peores condiciones.

La batalla que comenzó fue terriblemente caótica: su vértice chocó contra su centro, entrando en combate Sai y Temari contra Kontomaru y Omoi y Karui contra Nagao. Shikamaru, como comandante que era superó las líneas y dirigió al resto de sus soldados, arrojando kunais y atando con su sombra a los jonin que consideraba más peligrosos. Confiaba en derrotar rápidamente a los lados y flanquear a los dos Guardianes, una estrategia engañosa y peligrosa de realizar, ya que comprometía sus líneas enteras al pretender usar una formación para una función para la que no está diseñada.

Con el rabillo del ojo contemplaba a sus amigos y a su prometida confrontar a los guardianes. Nagao y Kontomaru habían demostrado ser los dos miembros más poderosos de esa asociación, teniendo ambos técnicas de barrera de sangre y dominar correctamente habilidades muy variadas además eran muy combativos. Omoi y Karui usaban sus mejores técnicas combinadas de rayo que eran bloqueadas por el escudo gravitatorio del ninja de la Hierba, y cómo el primero usaba sus espadas Kiba para contraatacar tras el escudo y le forzaba a usar sus marionetas para entretener al chico de pelo blanco; lo que daba una oportunidad a Karui de atacarle directamente y tras un breve intercambio de golpes ella logró empercharle un revés con el lado romo de su katana y dejarlo sin sentido.

Temari y Sai lograron otro tanto con Kontomaru, este se veía incapaz de usar su elemento polvo, por lo que sólo empleó su elemento magnético para despojar a sus enemigos de sus armas, al menos del puñal y las pocas armas arrojadizas de Sai; y unos pocos objetos de Temari, entre ellos el improvisado anillo-pendiente, que por su forma era incomodo de llevar puesto. No obstante ambos ninjas fueron imponiéndose al renegado, Sai dibujaba sus tigres uno tras otro, y mientras Kontomaru los rompía con sus puños Temari le acosaba con sus vientos huracanados, provocándoles cortes en la piel. En un último ataque el artista invocó a sus dos gigantes de tinta que golpearon a la vez al renegado y le dejaron inconsciente.

Con la derrota de sus dos capitanes el resto de desertores huyeron, alejándose del combate unos, rindiéndose otros y corriendo a esconderse dos o tres aislados. El plan original era que los flancos apoyasen al centro, pero el vértice de su formación pudo cumplir su función y romper la línea enemiga, otorgándoles una gran victoria. El Nara dio órdenes para apresar a los que seguían conscientes y para que Omoi y Karui escoltasen a los dos Guardianes a algún barco y los custodiasen mejor, mientras se preguntaba la ubicación de Asuka, la tercera guardiana, supuestamente liberada. Él mismo, seguido de Temari se ocuparía de procesar a Kuroyagi, por quien la Villa Oculta de la Cascada ya había pedido la extradición.

Tras unos diez minutos vagabundeando por el secto oeste de la prisión Hinata y Kurotsuchi hallaron la celda especial de los esbirros de Orochimaru, quienes tuvieron que ser contenidos en sitios concretos: el Hozuki en un tanque sellado y Juugo en un triple cepo que contenía y absorbía su fuerza natural. Mientras que Karin había sido encerrada en una simple jaula. Ignorando a esos dos Hinata abrió de un portazo la puerta de la celda de la pelirroja y la encontró sentada hecha un ovillo en un rincón.

─ ¿Eres Karin Uzumaki?

─ Yo jamás he tenido apellido, ahora lárgate o libéranos.

─ Eres miembro del clan Uzumaki, al igual que mi novio, y necesito tu sangre para salvarle la vida.

─ Yo hace mucho que no tengo familia. No conocí a mi padre y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años. Cómo iba a ser yo de ese legendario clan.

─ Aquí se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha, él nos lo reveló ─ añadió la ninja de la Roca ─. Todavía te fías de tu ex-compañero lo bastante como para creerle.

─ Hace tiempo que pasé de ese cerdo misógino ─ comentó la pelirroja ruborizándosele las mejillas ─. No quiero ni verle.

─ Escúchame mujerzuela, mi novio, un familiar tuyo, quizá el único que te queda, está languideciendo en una cámara atrapado, perdiendo su chackra. Y lo único que puede abrir esa cámara es tu sangre Uzumaki. Hazlo por tu orgullo familiar, por tus objetivos egoístas o por la razón que prefieras, pero lo vas a hacer.

─ Está bien, sigo siendo vuestra prisionera y podríais hacer las cosas más difíciles. Por lo que antes pactaré, estas son mis condiciones: la primera es simple, que nos liberéis a Juugo, Suigetsu y a mí misma, la segunda es que nos deis un salvoconducto para regresar a tierra firme y la última es la devolución inmediata de las dos espadas de la Niebla que poseía mi amigo.

─ No podemos llegar a un trato así ─ comenzó a decir Kurotsuchi.

─ Trato hecho ─ sentenció Hinata interrumpiendo a su nueva amiga ─. Primero sal de ahí, te llevaré donde Naruto y me abrirás la puerta.

─ Libera a mis aliados, vendrán con nosotros, y nos darás las espadas ahora.

─ No ─ respondió fríamente la Hyuga activando su Ojo Blanco en un estallido de furia ─. Harás las cosas como te digo o te pudrirás en esta cárcel. Puedo matarte a ti y a tus amigos, nadie os está buscando y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Acepta lo que te ofrezco o muere.

No era una amenaza vacua, Kurotsuchi sonrió de oreja a oreja, escuchando el diálogo y la pelirroja, altiva al principio a pesar de ser una prisionera casi indefensa, se fue desmoronando y acabó aceptando. Tras una rogada pausa para que ella comiera algo y alimentase a sus amigos las tres kunoichis salieron de la cárcel por uno de los postigos y se internaron en la selva. Hinata ya conocía la mejor ruta para llegar al complejo, y dentro de este al sancta sanctorum del mismo; ella abría la marcha seguida de la pelirroja y cerrando la línea su nueva amiga vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso de Karin. A la velocidad de esta llegaron en una hora al sitio.

La maciza puerta de piedra continuaba cerrada a cal y canto, e Hinata podía ver a su novio yaciendo en el mismo sitio, el chackra que le quedaba había alcanzado su punto crítico durante mucho tiempo y su resistencia no podía regenerarse por sí sola; lo que complicaría bastante el proceso de curación.

─ Necesito que extiendas tu mano dentro de las fauces de ese león, te pinchará y si de verdad eres una Uzumaki se abrirán las puertas.

Karin se acercó a la abertura sin decir nada siquiera, cosa rara ya que les había estado dando la paliza con sus continuas quejas durante todo el viaje. Introdujo la mano y soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando la aguja le cortó la mano. Hinata respiró aliviada cuando los mecanismos del portalón se fueron activando y las hojas de piedra se abrían. Dando acceso a una sala de cristales opacos, oscurecidos y bastante siniestros. Un gran pozo se abría justo en el centro de la sala y en el suelo estaba el rubio shinobi inconsciente. De una forma u otra había aparecido, cuando nada más marcharse el Reibi no quedaron ni uno ni el otro.

Hinata pudo inspeccionar mejor a este, y de inmediato cerró varios puntos de chackra para cortar al máximo la libre circulación de su energía y esperó a ver si el zorro actuaba, lo que fuera que avivase la llama de chackra que quedaba en su corazón. Tras unos segundos sin ocurrir nada Hinata se levantó furiosa consigo misma. Deseaba que estuviese aquí Sakura, quien con sus técnicas médicas podría salvarle, cuando de pronto escuchó un gemido que se situaba a medio camino entre el placer y el dolor. Volvió su vista a la dirección del sonido y vio a Karin sentada a horcajadas encima de Naruto, con las manos agarrando su cabeza y forzándole para que la mordiese. Por un segundo pasó por su mente la pregunta de qué clase de juegos eróticos estaba haciendo la pelirroja con su novio; y su amiga parecía estar pensando lo mismo; pero en los siguientes segundos vio como el color volvía a la morena piel de Naruto. Usando su Ojo Blanco comprobó como la pequeña llama de chackra había ardido inundando todo el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Tal era la cantidad de energía que si hubiera tenido heridas se habrían curado al instante tal y como actuaba la habilidad de Tsunade y que había heredado Sakura.

Esa era la habilidad especial de Karin Uzumaki, según la había contado Sasuke. Si se le mordía el usuario recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, a costa de la energía de esta, pero era su mayor as bajo la manga. No tardó mucho Naruto en murmurar palabras inconexas para finalmente abrir los ojos y despertar como si de una siesta de casi setenta y dos horas.

─ Hinata, ¿qué ha sucedido? Lo recuerdo todo borroso, por qué me encuentro a la vez tan fatigado y lleno de energía.

─ Lo de la energía depende de mí habilidad. Por mucho que mi chackra pueda curar tu cuerpo estaba a punto de morir y tardarás unas horas en recuperar la firmeza.

─ ¿Quién eres tú, y por qué me resultas tan familiar?

─ Somos familia, primos lejanos según ese idiota Uchiha. Yo pude abrir esa maldita puerta sangrienta, por lo que sí debo ser una Uzumaki.

Contemplando a su prometido vivo y sonriendo tímidamente ante la idea de tener una persona con su misma sangre enterneció a Hinata lo bastante como para olvidar cualquier otra pelea o discusión. Ella dio un paso hacia delante y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de este, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y dándole un hueco beso en la mejilla, mientras le susurraba al oído lo contenta que estaba. Este le devolvió el beso, este en sus labios y respondió a su abrazo, volcándola má sobre sí y estrechándola entre sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

─ Venga tórtolos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no me gusta permanecer ni un segundo más en este complejo ─ dijo Kurotsuchi.

─ Un segundo, si tú eres mi prima, ¿quién eres tú entonces? ─ comentó atontado Naruto.

Fin de capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí teneis el penultimo capítulo de la historia. Ya he terminado de mudarme y de dar vueltas como una peonza. Pronto tendreis el final de esta historia que ahora puedo escribir bastante tiempo. Para suerte o desgracia mi inspiración está ya en otro sitio y es ahí a donde quiero llegar pronto. Por lo que terminar esto es algo que haré enseguida.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki

Capítulo 13. El Legado Uzumaki

Cinco nuevos días habían transcurrido en la Isla del Remolino y Naruto reposaba todavía en su improvisada cama, teniendo prohibido salir de esa enfermería llena de gente, civiles sobre todo y algunos ninjas. La memoria del rubio sufría una fuerte amnesia desde que subió al Konoha VII aquella noche hace ya más de dos semanas. Kurama tampoco parecía recordar nada, pero el Uzumaki creía que sabia más de lo que admitía. Hinata le fue contando poco a poco lo que sucedió, ante lo que él se sintió completamente apesadumbrado por su actitud: lamentaba haber abandonado a sus amigos cuando le necesitaron en el combate contra los renegados; se culpaba de haber destrozado el Kyubi en un arrebato de ira, pero sobre todo se arrepentía de haber confesado a Hinata que quería casarse con ella, llevaba semanas devanándose los sesos pensando cómo hacerlo y había estropeado la situación, según ella, para escapar del fondo de una mentira.

Quería creer que había tenido alguna razón para hacer lo que hizo. Pero desde la última vez que yació con la Hyuga en la Fortaleza Solitaria sólo recordaba oscuros retazos y Kurama no iba a revelarle nada más. Tal y como sospechaba este decía no saber nada, pero le ocultaba información, contradicciones a partir de lo que le contaba Hinata. Hasta despertar en la cámara secreta del complejo Uzumaki no fue él mismo, y según todos sus amigos se comportó de forma huraña, hasta llegar a no entablar conversación con nadie.

Le habían contado que su amigo Sasuke se encontraba allí también pero ni podía ni le dejaban verle. Hinata le comentó todo lo ocurrido con el Reibi, incluidas las partes ocultas del sancta sanctorum del complejo Uzumaki. Antes de abandonar el mismo la Hyuga leyó y transcribió los últimos glifos, terminando de revelar el secreto de la Bestia Sin Colas: según esos glifos el nacimiento de la bestia ocurrió durante la titánica lucha entre Kaguya Osutsuki y el Juubi contra sus hijos Hagoromo y Hamura. En un primer intento por sellar el poder del Shinju los hermanos crearon una criatura que pretendían formar dócil para arrancar todo el chackra de la bestia de su madre. No obstante el sellado fracasó y el resultado fue separar la mitad ying de la yang, todo lo malvado del Juubi se introdujo en el recién creado Reibi. Este nuevo ser trató de absorber a su contraparte, ayudando en cierta forma a los hermanos, pero cuando el nuevo monstruo fue imponiéndose a su mitad Hamura comprendió el error que habían cometido. Con un nuevo sello encerraron a la Bestia Sin Colas en una oscura prisión en el fondo de la tierra y continuaron luchando, sellando finalmente a su madre en la Luna.

Pero el destino del Reibi no terminó al ser encerrado, Hagoromo terminó por olvidarse de él en su largo viaje de tres objetivos que le llevó a diseñar el concepto de Ninshu, encontrar un hogar al resto del chackra ying que habían repartido en las nueve bestias con cola y reparar los daños durante su lucha. Por lo que a su muerte la bestia despertó; ciento cincuenta años tardó en escapar de su prisión y para cuando se debatió sobre la tierra ya habían muerto Ashura e Indra y se había perdido el poder del Sabio de los Seis Caminos; pero un clan había retenido las esplendidas habilidades de sellado de su antecedente, el clan Uzumaki. Los primeros Uzumaki acudieron a la llamada, sabedores de su destino como guardianes y custodios de esa bestia que Hagoromo olvidó. Un largo combate se libró entre el clan y la bestia, la forzaron a escapar a una isla secreta donde fue sellada en una complicada técnica que incluyó la participación de varios miembros, y el sacrificio de otros muchos durante el combate.

No obstante el clan no se lamentó por su pérdida, sino que, estoico, asumió su nuevo papel en el mundo: el custodio del Reibi. Cada cincuenta años el Uzukage de la aldea sellaba el excedente de chackra que generaba la prisión, a la vez que los miembros de la familia combatían y entrenaban para controlar sin saberlo el apabullante poder del Reibi, probándose a sí mismos como Jinchurikis. Si la Bestia sin Colas recibía cualquier tipo de estímulo, sería capaz de rebelarse contra aquel y acumular el suficiente chackra como para revivir por completo. Para ello protegieron la jaula con una barrera de sangre, y erigiendo la fortaleza secreta de su clan en torno a la misma. Si la bestia algún día escapaba debía ser sellada mediante una antigua técnica conjunta, y en esa investigación se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos, mientras él, que debía ser el ejecutor trataba de perfeccionar sus técnicas de sellado, bastante oxidadas.

También había pasado mucho tiempo con Karin, su recién descubierta prima y sus compañeros, aún siendo sicarios de Orochimaru, el ninja más malvado que quedaba en el mundo, Naruto hizo el esfuerzo de comprender a su prima, no sin querer sugerir que abandonase la Villa Oculta del Sonido y se mudase a Konoha con él. Cómo él ella había sufrido una vida de soledad y rechazo, en realidad para ella el Sannin fue como Iruka para él, el primero que la apreció como algo más que un monstruo, o en su caso como una droga de cabello escarlata que sanaba a quien fuera al morderla. Aunque no logró convencerla, sobre todo, según notó Naruto en las miradas veladas que echaba al acuático espadachín, por su presencia. Suigetsu Hozuki portaba de nuevo sus dos espadas de la Niebla, tras una férrea discusión son Chojuro este aceptó entregarlas de nuevo, pero logró mantener la orden de recuperarlas a pesar del salvoconducto que tuvieron que emitir para el trío. Naruto nunca había visto en realidad a esos tres renegados, sólo había oído hablar de ellos, no llegaron a su rango de misiones, habiendo participado él en alguna persecución de ninjas de clas como Anbu; pero le transmitían una cálida sensación. Los tres se tenían el uno al otro, se notaba que entre su prima y el renegado de la Niebla había algo más que camaradería, y el de pelo naranja amaba a sus dos amigos más que a cualquier otra cosa, y a su vez se había ganado el cariño de ambos; no eran muy diferentes de otras familias que había conocido.

Había estado recibiendo frecuentes visitas también de sus amigos de la Hoja, con quienes se disculpó y a los que prometió compensar, pero en todos los ojos se notaba la preocupación por la amenaza del Reibi. Al convertirse Sasuke en su Jinchuriki la bestia se había rebelado dentro de él, amenazando con matar a su huésped y liberarse a sí mismo. Sakura e Ino estaban en camino para llevar a cabo una de las peores operaciones en toda la historia ninja, mantener vivo a un Jinchuriki en el proceso de extracción de su Biju. También estaban a punto de llegar sus amigos Gaara y Killer Bee, quienes habían viajado noche y día para llegar cuanto antes y acudían a la llamada del Reibi, confiando en poder contenerlo con tres bestias con cola. Luego dependería por completo del poder de Naruto y de Karin como selladores.

Los días habían transcurrido tediosamente para el Uzumaki, resignado a estar postrado en cama hasta curarse completamente, y luego ya curado impedírsele salir por su propia voluntad, sin revelarle el motivo. En uno de sus numerosos viajes por el campamento asumiendo la forma de ermitaño y su amplio poder perceptivo había contactado con el Uchiha, quien se debatía angustiosamente en una tienda situada en la otra punta del enclave. Era obvio que la bestia le estaba destrozando por dentro, esperando una oportunidad para escaparse.

En ese momento entraron Hinata y Karin, seguida por Kurotsuchi, Omoi, Temari, Chojuro y los dos compañeros de la pelirroja, estos formaron un semicírculo delante del camastro de ramas y miraron profundamente al Uzumaki, todos menos Hinata, quien rehuía su mirada.

─ Naruto Uzumaki ─ comenzó entonando la líder de la Villa Oculta de la Arena ─. Hemos estado contemplando tus actividades en esta isla y estas disgustan bastante a las cinco naciones.

─ Aunque tus acciones en la pasada Guerra Shinobi son importantes no pueden eximirte de los delitos de los que se te acusa ─ continuó Chojuro.

─ ¿De qué se me acusa? ─ preguntó Naruto confundido.

─ Tus crímenes son el indebido cumplimiento del deber, ignoraste tu papel de capitán, forzando a Shikamaru Nara a asumir el cargo anteponiendo tus propios intereses a los de tu villa ─ comentó Kurotsuchi.

─ Si bien esos cargos sólo son competencia de tu Hokage los demás afectan a la paz shinobi ─ reanudó Omoi ─. Se te considera único responsable de la liberación del Reibi y por extensión de todos sus daños causados.

─ Han muerto treinta y seis civiles y al menos cuarenta shinobis de todas las aldeas. Tu insubordinación provoca el posible fracaso de la primera misión de colaboración internacional, y la muerte de casi ochenta personas que podrían estar vivas. No ha muerto tanta gente en combate desde la guerra. Es una situación muy grave ─ declaró de nuevo Temari.

─ ¿Cómo podéis ser tan duros con él? ─ protestó Hinata, con el labio tembloroso ─ Naruto nos salvó la vida a todos, no sólo a los ninjas de la Hoja, sino al mundo entero: liberándonos del Tsukoyomi Infinito de Kaguya, y salvándonos de la brutal venganza de ese Sasuke Uchiha al que tanto valoráis ahora.

─ Espera Hinata, yo lo hice, y yo debo cargar con la culpa. De momento tengo un deber que cumplir encerrando de nuevo al Reibi.

─ Eso es lo que pensamos nosotros ─ prosiguió Kurotsuchi ─. Si logras sellar a la Bestia sin Colas se te dará una amnistía. Según los rollos del complejo Uzumaki el ritual precisa al menos a dos miembros de tu clan. Tras el descubrimiento de la fugitiva Karin como familiar tuyo se le revalida la amnistía ofrecida por Hinata Hyuga a cambio de ayudar a sellar a la misma.

─ ¡Cómo si tuviera otra opción, no puedo dejar suelto a una bestia de tal poder por la tierra! Ni dejar a mi primo enfrentarse sólo a ella ─ comentó con una leve sonrisa.

─ Sasuke Uchiha no soportará mucho el dolor que sufre, es espantoso escucharle. Creemos que para la noche puede quedar exhausto y morir. Antes de eso debemos extraer al Reibi y sellarlo vosotros ─ añadió Omoi.

─ Necesitaréis practicar vuestra coordinación para la técnica. De aquí a esta noche tenis que ser capaces de hacerlo, quizá no lleguen a tiempo los demás Jinchurikis. Pero confiaremos en que el Konoha VII pueda traer a las dos médicas de la Hoja. Sasuke ha hecho un gran sacrificio por nosotros y no merece morir.

─ Yo me quedaré a atenderos en el entrenamiento. Con mi especial visión puedo aconsejaros como hacer fluir el chackra.

Los demás ninjas se marcharon de la enfermería, incluidos Juugo y Suigetsu, quienes al principio no querían dejar sola a Karin, pero tras un fuerte apretón en el brazo del espadachín por parte de la pelirroja este se marchó seguido de su inseparable amigo. Tras lo cual dio comienzo el adiestramiento, a Naruto no le costó mucho adaptarse a los flujos de chackra de su prima, habiendo sabido conectar a todo el mundo con la energía de Kurama eso no era difícil para él. Pero le costaba bastante mantener la concentración en el círculo de chackra que debían formar ambos. Mientras su prima controlaba a la perfección su energía pero no era capaz de trabajar con Naruto. Ante la severa mirada de Hinata, quien se tomó el papel de entrenadora muy en serio con tal de salvarle de la pena, pasaron toda la tarde practicando la técnica de sellado secreta de los Uzumaki.

Shikamaru Nara había planeado su estrategia más osada hasta la fecha. En ese mismo momento se hallaba junto a Sasuke Uchiha, rodeado por Kiba, Lee y Shino. Estaban en una explanada del bosque, con el antiguo vengador preparado para expulsar de su cuerpo a la criatura. Todavía no se había hallado a Sakura o Ino, ni tampoco a los Jinchurikis, pero el Uchiha había balbuceado que él mismo se haría cargo de no morir. Y tropezando este se encamino al bosque, seguido por Shikamaru mientras daba todas las órdenes que podía dar en ese poco tiempo. Había logrado convocar a todos los ninjas de la isla, y estos estaban diseminados por los alrededores: mientras los chunin de menos poder creaban una sencilla barrera que soportase una o dos Bijudamas los demás se preparaban para contener a la bestia sin tener que afrontar decenas de muertes. Ahora esperaba receloso a que Sasuke decidiese liberar a la criatura.

Este tenía activado su ojo Rinnegan y estaba concentrando todo su chackra en sí mismo para solventar el desequilibrio de energias con su escasa capacidad de técnicas médicas. Finalmente un halo de chackra comenzó a surgir del cuerpo del Uchiha, procedente de todos sus orificios, desde el ombligo hasta las fosas nasales. Y en menos de cinco minutos ese azulado halo dejo entrever la figura de la quimera, esa fantasmal visión alcanzó los quince metros hasta que se volvió sólida, apareciendo el Reibi en todo su poder, y cayendo al suelo desmayado Sasuke. En ese punto el monstruo percibió su presencia y comenzó a exhalar ráfagas u ondas de chackra que podían llegar a herir en todas direcciones, preparándose para el combate.

─ Escuadrones tres y cuatro, lanzad el primer ataque. Inmovilizad sus patas antes de que emprenda el vuelo.

A su orden los escuadrones dirigidos por Kurotsuchi y Chojuro aparecieron de la nada. El azulado espadachin usó su arma para crear varios grilletes que arrojó a las alas de la bestia; mientras que los demás aliados atacaban sus patas, la líder de los ninjas de la Roca usaba su poderoso elemento de cal para atrapar una de las patas en un pozo que ella misma había abierto segundos antes; mientras que los demás la imitaban como podían, ya fuera hundiendo una pata en arenas movedizas creadas por varios chorros de agua que rompieron las rocas de la capa rocosa; o encerrando otra bajo varios metros de cascotes y limo. Acto seguido apareció el escuadrón uno liderado por Temari y sus ninjas, quienes cegaron al monstruo con un continuo ataque de viento que impidió a la bestia centrarse en un solo enemigo.

─ Escuadrones dos y cinco, conmigo, atacad al centro de la bestia, que no sea capaz de oponerse al sellado.

Los ninjas de la Nube y la Hoja se lanzaron como una exhalación, desatando fuego y rayos a partes iguales. Omoi y Karui lanzaron, apoyados por un tercer ninja que Shikamaru desconocía un potente relámpago que hirió al monstruo en su costado, abriéndole una pequeña herida en su piel de diamante. Y Tenten, Kiba, Choji y Sai atacaban el otro costado, sin lograr ningún éxito. Él mismo usó su técnica de sombra para capturar al Reibi e inmovilizarlo, objetivo que logró durante unos segundos. Rock Lee seguidamente lanzó la bengala que indicaba el turno del sellado.

Esa misma noche se encontraba el rubio en el modo capa de chackra, preparado para la siguiente operación. Estaba junto a Karin, Hinata y Suigetsu más Juugo, quienes se habían negado en redondo a dejar sola a su compañera, en la copa de unos grandes árboles, esperando que el objetivo apareciese. De repente vio la bengala que era su señal y asintiendo con la cabeza se lanzaron todos sus compañeros. La criatura debía estar completamente inmovilizada por lo que los cinco saltaron directamente a la rodilla de la bestia, con intención de escalar hasta el lomo donde pudieran realizar mejor el sellado.

Pero como la técnica de Shikamaru falló el Reibi pudo lanzar una Bijudama que dispersó al escuadrón de Temari y alejó a los otros dos escuadrones atacantes; y con una mueca feroz se enfrentó a los insectos que trepaban por ella.

─ La inmovilización ha fracasado ─ gritó Suigetsu ─. Nosotros os daremos algo de tiempo. Juugo, libera tu poder.

Mientras Suigetsu se multiplicaba blandiendo sus dos armas de la niebla su amigo se vio invadido por el sello maldito y activó sus habilidades naturales. En concreto salió impulsado, arrastrando a los dos Suigetsus, por sus cohetes de brazo, a la vez que con la otra mano se preparaba para disparar un potente cañón de energía. Este cegó al Reibi lo suficiente para que ambos espadachines golpearan con sus armas; el uno con su Pulverizador desencadenando nuevas explosiones que lastimaban al Reibi, y el otro con su espada-martillo con la que logró partir la diamantina piel del monstruo. Una carcajada maniática indicó a Naruto que Juugo había logrado hacer impacto en algún sitio de la bestia.

El desenfrenado ataque combinado había logrado no obstante su objetivo. Y el monstruo se olvidó de ellos, por lo que pudieron alcanzar un punto estable del lomo. Hinata desenrolló dos grandes pergaminos que cargaba y Naruto trazó el círculo de chackra que daba comienzo a la técnica de sellado. Karin y él se sentaron para comenzar la técnica y el círculo de chackra se fue ampliando para abarcar al ser. Pero este notó el sellado, y se sacudió salvajemente, obviando los daños que efectuaban Suigetsu y Juugo más los escuadrones de la Roca y la Niebla que habían sustituido a los otros dos; y usó su melena para lanzar nuevos pinchos.

─ 64 signos Hakke Protectores.

Hinata pudo bloquear casi todos los pinchos mortales por lo que los dos Uzumaki pudieron completar el sellado, abarcando ya a toda la bestia. Pero en el último instante Naruto sintió como le abandonaba el poder de Kurama y de repente su energía no bastó para llevar a cabo el sellado.

─ Naruto, este sello requiere chackra de un Uzumaki, no puedes usar mi energía para ello ─ comentó Kurama en su cabeza.

─ Pero mi energía sola no basta, aún teniendo una gran reserva tanto yo como Karin esto requiere el poder de un Biju como mínimo.

─ Pues no sé qué hacer. Hace falta otro miembro de tu clan para llevar a cabo la técnica.

─ Que demonios ocurre Naruto, por qué tu energía no se une a la mía, eres idiota o qué. Ahora no es momento de hacer el tonto

─ No tengo suficiente chackra, no puedo usar el poder de Kyubi así que mi energía no basta.

─ No me jodas. Y qué hacemos, Hinata no resistirá mucho así, ni los demás.

Naruto contempló a la exhausta Hinata, luchando por mantener su técnica protectora mientras sus compañeros golpeaban fuertemente la cabeza de la bestia tratando de detener su demoledora lluvia de muerte. Desesperado el rubio agarró a su prima con una mano, a su prometida con la otra y fue usando consecutivamente la técnica de teletransporte de su padre esquivando las ráfagas de proyectiles. Finalmente pudo depositar a las dos mujeres en el suelo, y se giró para enfrentarse cara a cara al Reibi, si no podía sellarle lo destruiría.

Activó de nuevo el chackra de Kurama y se transformó en Kyubi, dando comienzo a una titánica batalla. Ni siquiera sus puños lograban herir al monstruo, y sus Bijudamas eran contrarrestadas desde cada parte. Tal vez con la armadura Susanoo podrían oponerse, pero en esos momentos estaba él solo, y en menos de cinco minutos se agotó su poder, quedando a merced del Reibi. Sus aliados habían sido derrotados de igual forma, quedando sólo Suigetsu en pie, habiéndose sacrificado Juugo por protegerle de una ráfaga de chackra.

─ Técnica Oculta de Agua, gran prisión acúatica ─ pronunció el Hozuki tratando miserablemente de imitar a Kisame Hoshigaki.

Apenas unos cincuenta litros de agua mojaron inofensivamente al Reibi a la vez que el espadachin se desplomaba. El monstruo cargó una nueva Bijudama contra Naruto quien sólo alcanzó a crear un Rasengan normal para oponerse a ese brutal ataque. Pero antes de que el Bijudama saliese de su boca dos diferentes impactaron en él. Y acto seguido unos tentáculos junto a unos brazos de arena atraparon a la Bestia sin Colas, amordazándola.

─ Gaara, Killer Bee, habéis llegado ─ comentó cansado Naruto.

─ Y no es el único ─ comentó una voz femenina.

Naruto giró la cabeza confiando ver a Sakura, pero en su lugar encontró a la rubia Yamanaka, curándole y restaurando su energía. Le susurró que la frentuda estaba tratando a Sasuke, quien estaba sensiblemente peor, pero había sido estabilizado.

─ Cura a Hinata, y dime donde está Sasuke o Shikamaru. Necesito hablar con alguien más sabio que yo.

─ Eso no será difícil. Sasuke está a menos de 900 metros de aquí, enseguida verás a Sakura, Shikamaru está con ellos. ¿Dónde está Sai?

─ Hace mucho que no lo veo, creo que está bien, que aún no ha muerto nadie.

─ Naruto, nosotros solos no podemos con esta. Encuentra rápido la forma de librarnos de ella ─ anunció Gaara, que acababa de aparecer junto a Shukaku.

─ Yeah, esta quimera es un hueso duro de roer, espero que no nos vaya a romper Oh Yeah ─ añadió Killer Bee con su torpe rapeo.

─ Yo me haré cargo, a las malas entre los tres podremos someterlo, vaya que sí ─ dijo Naruto con una falsa sonrisa en su cara.

El shinobi se alejó del área de combate, en busca de Sasuke, a quien percibía débilmente, y los halló enseguida. Tal y como le relató la Yamanaka estaba este recostado contra un árbol con una expresión dolorida, siendo cuidadosamente curado por Sakura, su frugal amante. La relación entre esos dos había continuado siendo problemática, estando la segunda enamorada de él y lista para cualquier tipo de compromiso, pero con el Uchiha todavía receloso de la villa. Confiaba en Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, y a duras penas en los demás ex-compañeros de la Hoja. Y en sus escasas visitas a Konoha sólo pasaba a visitar a sus tres auténticos amigos, recibir objetivos, que no misiones reales, por parte del Hokage y pasar tiempo a solas con la mujer de pelo rosa que para esta eran citas en toda regla.

Junto a ellos estaba Shikamaru, con los ojos cerrados y en la postura que usaba para pensar. Pero él mismo se anunció en voz alta.

─ Naruto, idiota. ¿Cómo permites que Sasuke se fuerce a este nivel? Y ya que estamos qué diablos te ha sucedido. Me han ido contando un poco de tu actitud y me dan ganas de machacarte un rato.

─ Ahora no hay tiempo de eso. Es obvio que el sellado ha fracasado, qué ha ocurrido ─ interrumpió Shikamaru ─. Necesito más información para pensar algún otro plan.

─ El ritual requiere chackra Uzumaki, pero Karin y yo somos insuficientes, y encima yo gasté gran parte de mis reservas en esa técnica y casi toda la del Kyubi en el combate singular contra el Reibi.

─ Necesitamos… otro Uzumaki ─ balbuceó Sasuke ─. Resucitaré a Nagato con la Resurreción Impura, creo ser capaz.

─ De eso nada ─ bramó Sakura ─. Tal y como estas no podrás usar ninguna de tus habilidades en dos días. Debemos pensar otra cosa.

─ Tal vez una barrera inmensa alrededor de toda la isla. Pero harían falta los cinco Kages, y otro montón de shinobis expertos en esas técnicas. No, es imposible, para cuando llegasen los ninjas adecuados esa quimera puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo. Necesitamos tiempo para averiguar dónde pueden estar escondidos el resto de los Uzumaki, quizá las villas tengan algún informe, todas han pretendido controlar ese clan para sus propias naciones.

─ ¿Y cómo ganaremos ese tiempo?

─ Sólo hay una persona aparte de Sasuke y yo que pueda enfrentarse a una bestia así mano a mano. Y cómo ni Madara ni Hashirama están por la labor deberíamos pedírselo a Kuroyagi.

─ Es una opción, y ya hemos tratado con nuestros enemigos. Pero ni él podrá detener a la criatura para siempre.

─ No estoy tan seguro, su técnica combinada de lava y tifón estuvo a punto de contener al Kyubi según me confesó Hinata.

─ El problema sigue siendo hallar otro Uzumaki, no tenemos idea de dónde encontrarlo. Lo primero es evacuar a todo el personal no imprescindible. Naruto, encárgate de rescatarlos con tus clones, yo me pondré en contacto con Kuroyagi.

─ ¡Sí! Ni yo sé para qué me hicieron líder teniéndote a ti.

Naruto realizó al menos diez clones que se lanzaron en todas direcciones mientras que el original corría de vuelta a encontrar a Hinata y Karin. No tardó demasiado en localizarlas y en explicarles lo que había comentado Shikamaru, por lo que debían evacuar la isla para que pudieran contener sin riesgos al Reibi.

─ ¿Pero eso de qué sirve? Lo que necesitamos es a otro Uzumaki, crea otro clon y forcemos nuestro chackra al máximo. Además no pienso irme a ningún sitio sin Suigetsu y Juugo.

─ No es suficiente con dos personas ─ dijo débilmente Hinata, mientras juntaba los dedos en ese arcaica manía que tenía de pequeña ─. No depende de la cantidad de chackra sino de su variedad, al menos una tercera fuente bastaría para lograrlo, según entendí de los glifos de la cámara secreta.

─ Y eso qué. Nos sigue faltando otro Uzumaki.

─ Me parece… creo que hay algo que debo confesar.

Rock Lee corría desesperado por la selva, mientras sentía a su alrededor el caos que se estaba debatiendo encima suya. Había podido observar en calidad de guardia de Shikamaru cómo era liberado el Reibi, y posteriormente, una vez su guardia se disolvió acudió a ver como el sellado fracasaba y Naruto se enfrentaba en solitario al Reibi. En otro momento el guerrero se habría auto-castigado por ser incapaz de ayudar a su amigo, pero en aquel momento sólo una misión pasaba por su mente: localizar a Tenten y obligarla a hablarle. Esos cinco días que habían transcurrido desde que pasasen esa noche de pasión salvaje no habían coincidido a solas en ningún momento. Y cuando este la buscaba ella le rehuía anteponiendo cualquier excusa por patética que fuera. Él, como persona insistente y paciente que era no quiso forzar las cosas sino que dejo que siguieran su ritmo natural.

Pero ahora, en esa oscura selva, iluminado por la anaranjada luz del Kyubi, buscaba a Tenten. Ella formaba parte del escuadrón de la Hoja, el cual debía atacar directamente al monstruo, y debía estar en alguna parte del follaje, luchando por escapar de las ráfagas de chackra que lanzaba periódicamente el Reibi. Pronto divisó a Sai, o mejor dicho a su gran ave de tinta volando por el cielo junto a dos pájaros más, cosa que preocupó y alivió a partes iguales al guerrero en tanto que quizá Tenten no corría peligro o que no podría verla aún.

No obstante nuevos alaridos le indicaron que quedaba gente cerca y eran de mujeres, al menos dos o tres. Impulsándose en un tronco se lanzó a la espesura a tiempo de recoger a una jonin de la Hoja a la que nunca había visto, la cual trataba de escapar de una de las ondas de chackra que habían tomado forma de espiral. Apeándola en una rama se despidió cortésmente de la misma preguntándole si había visto a más kunoichis de su aldea, y tras la exhausta respuesta de esta partió en la dirección que le indicaba. A unos escasos minutos localizó finalmente a su compañera, armada con el abanico de los Seis Camino deshaciendo las ráfagas con cada golpe para mantener a salvo a su grupo de cinco ninjas. Ellos estaban en medio un campo de chackra concentrado, donde las ondas se agolpaban alrededor de ellos y se retorcían de un lado a otro, atravesando el espacio libre por cualquier lado, e hiriendo levemente a los prisioneros.

Activando la quinta puerta de chackra el guerrero se arrojó a máxima velocidad para agarrar uno a uno o de dos en dos a sus aliados hasta que su compañera terminó entre sus brazos.

─ Tenten, esto es muy peligroso, quizá alguno de los dos acabe mal. Por eso tengo que preguntarte aquí y ahora sobre lo que sucedió entre nosotros.

─ Lee, este no es el momento. Y ya te has dado cuenta que no quiero hablar de eso, lo que pasó pasó y no hay que darle más vueltas. Cada uno tenía sus penas y se nos fue de las manos la búsqueda de cariño.

─ Eso fue todo para ti. Una simple diversión que no significa nada.

─ No es eso.

─ Para mí significa mucho. Descubrí una parte de ti que me gusto, y quiero ser algo más para ti. Lo que trato de decir es que… quiero que estemos juntos.

─ ¿De verdad? No imaginaba un sentimiento tan profundo por tu parte ─ añadió tras el asentimiento de cabeza del ninja ─. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a ser, pero creo que podemos intentarlo.

─ Si salimos de esta, tendremos una cita ─ concluyó Lee segundos antes que una nueva ráfaga silbase en su cabeza.

Ante el estremecimiento suyo y de su amiga la Bestia Verde de Konoha abrió dos puertas más y aumentó aún más su velocidad para escapar de las salvajes ondas de chackra, perdiéndose en la espesura seguidos penosamente por los shinobis de la Hoja, quienes habían recibido órdenes de Ino de replegarse.

Fin de capítulo.

Hasta aquí toca, ya el siguiente es el último. Creo que hay alguno que lo espera bien. Agradezco mucho a los pocos seguidores y a todos quienes habeis dejado review. CCSakuraforever, tú siempre has hecho el favor de dejar uno, y aunque nunca sé si tratas de preguntarme algo es agradable ver que lo has leido. Muchas gracias a todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Y ya terminó el fic. Teneis toda la historia en 135 páginas y casi 70.000 palabras tal y como dice mi documento word. Espero que os guste el final, así como todo el relato. Acudid al final que me despida como se debe hacer. Por ahora leed, que este es cortito.

El Legado Prohibido de los Uzumaki.

Capítulo 14. Un nuevo amanecer.

El pálido artista sobrevolaba la zona de combate junto a Kiba y Chouji. Tras el fracaso de su ataque combinado y de la técnica de sellado dio órdenes para replegarse, y mientras Shino, el tercer capitán, alejaba a dos grupos de jonin ellos tres saltaron a los cielos para vigilar desde allí. Presenciaron el combate entre Naruto y el Reibi y siguieron vigilando cómo los otros escuadrones se replegaban. Una vez llegó la orden mental a través de Ino de retirarse las aves volaron directamente al campamento de donde llegó la orden. Sai sintió de pronto una gran preocupación por la seguridad de la Yamanaka.

Aterrizaron en medio del mismo y nada más verla sintió deseos de abrazarla, pero su mente se controló al observar que ella estaba ocupada curando a los heridos por las ráfagas de chackra que ellos pudieron esquivar fácilmente. Así pues este sencillamente tocó el hombro de esta mientras le susurraba un saludo. A lo que esta respondió soltando un gritito y abrazándole mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

─ Tenía miedo que te hubiesen herido de gravedad, o que hubieses muerto. No lo soportaría.

─ Yo sentí lo mismo cuando oí tu voz en mi cabeza. Prefiero oírte con mis oídos, es más dulce. Escucha, no quiero molestarte mucho porque estás haciendo un gran trabajo curando a la gente y organizando la retirada; además yo mismo debo ayudar como pueda. Pero creo que te quiero, he aprendido bastante de Naruto e Hinata en esta misión y sé bien lo que siento.

─ Es lógico que me ames no es cierto ─ preguntó juguetonamente Ino mientras se ruborizaba.

─ No es lógico. El amor es ilógico, sólo necesito tenerte cerca y puedo sentirlo. Pensar en ti y el mundo deja de importar. Tengo un cuadro nuevo que mostrarte, es mi obra maestra, para el que has posado tantas veces, a menudo no demasiado vestida ─ bromeó el artista mientras esta se quedaba atónita.

─ Vete ya estúpido zalamero. Y más te vale que salga vestida en ese cuadro… O que no se lo hayas enseñado a nadie.

─ Mi obra maestra es sólo para nuestros ojos ─ finalizó el pintor mientras dibujaba una nueva ave y subía a sus lomos seguido de Chouji, pero no de Kiba.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con qué hay otro Uzumaki en camino? ─ preguntó incomodo Naruto mientras trataba de comprender lo que había dicho esta ─. ¿Quién es, y de qué lo conoces?

─ Ya veo que tengo un primo de lo más idiota. Hinata está embarazada de tu hijo o hija, so inepto.

─ ¿Cómo? ─ repitió el rubio asimilando lo que estaba escuchando ─ ¿Es eso cierto Hinata? ¿Vamos a ser padres?

─ Si, amor mío. Parece que la última vez que nos acostamos lo logramos, llevo ya semana y media sin el período. Antes estaba dudosa, pero ayer lo vi con mis propios ojos.

─ Déjame mirar ─ comentó Karin aproximando la mano al vientre de la Hyuga ─ Si, noto otra fuente de chackra, es muy débil, pero ahí está.

─ Los bebes Uzumaki tardan mucho en desarrollarse, con embarazos de hasta doce meses. Pero el cigoto ya posee chackra. Puede participar en la técnica.

─ Pero eso significará exponerte a ti. Y a nuestro futuro hijo. No puedes pedirme que haga eso.

─ Es necesario, hay cosas que importan más que nuestra vida. Tú lo sabes bien, tus padres murieron en esa creencia.

─ Pero si mueres no quedará un niño al que salvar. Y si yo no muero me culparé para siempre.

─ Naruto ─ interrumpió Karin ─. Sé por lo que estas pasando, ambos sabéis perfectamente que amo a Suigetsu, y él a mí. Pero ahí está, luchando por su vida y nuestra supervivencia. Ha dejado que yo me arriesgue para que salvemos el mundo, confía en que también se salve él. Haz lo mismo, hagámoslo bien y no habrá ningún peligro.

─ Está bien. Probaremos una vez más. Acudiremos al combate y retendremos al Reibi lo suficiente para realizar la técnica.

Los tres corrieron por los árboles hasta avanzar los quinientos metros que les separaban de la Bestia sin Colas, aún encerrada por las patas y con las alas atrapadas. Gyuki estaba encaramado con sus ocho tentáculos a lo largo del cuerpo de la bestia tirando salvajemente de él; mientras que Shukaku reforzaba continuamente la presa en las piernas, aumentando el peso con su arena, además de neutralizar las ráfagas de chackra que seguían naciendo del monstruo. Gaara estaba montado en su amigo y usaba su arena para amordazar las fauces de la quimera. Los tres se veían exhaustos tras el combate, pero Naruto les gritó a plena voz que aguantasen unos minutos ya que tenían un plan. Los tres saltaron a una de las patas traseras y comenzaron a escalar al lomo. El Reibi se giró lo suficiente para realizar de nuevo la lluvia de pinchos con su melena, pero estos fueron desviados por un nuevo ataque.

Una enorme bala de cañón humana impactó en la cara del monstruo para acto seguido aumentar de tamaño hasta que el rollizo shinobi de la Hoja pudo abarcar todo el cuello de la misma, y atraparlo firmemente. Dos gigantes de tinta cayeron asimismo de las alturas para situarse en los cuartos traseros de la bestia y agarraron igual de fuerte a la misma. Ese ataque combinado de Sai y Chouji les dio la estabilidad suficiente como para iniciar el ritual. Naruto y Karin enlazaron sus chackras con el del nonato y milagrosamente comprendieron que este se estaba enlazando de forma instintiva al suyo, como si fuera un árbol que busca aferrarse en el subsuelo. El círculo se fue ampliando más rápido sin la intromisión del Kyubi, hasta que en un momento a Naruto le faltó chackra ya que estaba compensando la escasez de la tercera persona.

─ Toma Naruto, te estoy dando toda la energía que he sido capaz de alterar para que se adapte a ti y no haga fallar la técnica.

─ Gracias Kurama.

Con ese chackra extra Naruto pudo finalmente hacer explotar la técnica, cuyas cadenas asfixiaron al Reibi y tiraban de él a medida que se estrechaba el círculo. El halo de chackra de la bestia se fue despidiendo de su forma física hasta quedar encerrada en el sello. Y en el momento en que la última cadena finalizó el círculo este se trasladó a un lugar desconocido, probablemente la cripta del sancta sanctorum de los Uzumaki. No obstante el cuerpo del Reibi continuaba vivo, había cesado de emitir ondas dañinas de chackra pero seguía siendo una criatura de casi 20 metros alada, con fauces de león y garras de águila por lo que no podían dejarla suelta. El sello parecía haber eliminado únicamente el chackra de la misma, cuando debería haber encerrado a la bestia entera, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Los dos Uzumakis habían agotado su energía por completo, Hinata cargó a medias con Karin mientras que Naruto tiraba de la poca energía que pudo prestarle Kurama para bajar de la bestia antes de que se volviera más peligrosa.

─ ¿Que ha pasado, porqué no ha desaparecido, acaso estáis dormidos? ─ rapeó miserablemente Killer Bee mientras agarraba aún más fuerte a la quimera ─. Ahora se nos rebela, quiere comernos la cabeza.

─ Hemos sellado su chackra tío pulpo. Pero tenéis que destruirla ahora, ha debido de perder su capacidad de usar técnicas.

─ Estamos demasiado ocupados evitando que escape. Necesitamos refuerzos ─ comentó Gaara.

Y entre el follaje saltaron Chojuro y Kurotsuchi con las armas en ristre.

─ Técnica Oculta de Cal, gran fuente.

─ Arte ninja, Espada Gemela Destructora.

Al combinar esos dos ataques en la cabeza del Reibi, con Chouji apartado a duras penas, la cal solidificó la testa y la espada de la niebla impactó en su dura superficie. Rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Ambos cayeron al suelo respirando trabajosamente.

─ No íbamos a dejar que las Villas de la Arena, la Nube y la Arena se llevaran todo el merito ─ comentó divertida la kunoichi.

─ Por suerte ya ha terminado todo.

─ Eso parece, gracias a los dioses ─ sentenció Hinata con un suspiro más propio de Tenten.

El resto de la noche durmieron todos plácidamente, en la isla reinó la paz y la tranquilidad aquella velada. Todas las peleas y conflictos se habían desvanecido e Hinata ahora podía ver la concordia y la simpatía tomar lugar: Shikamaru y Temari estaban felices de haber sobrevivido ambos al ataque de la bestia y seguían celebrando su compromiso. A instancias de Naruto ellos habían ocultado su promesa, que habían terminado manteniendo, para darle al Nara el reconocimiento que merecía y la recompensa que se había ganado. Sakura se encerró con el Uchiha en una improvisada tienda donde le daba todos los servicios que cualquier hombre podía y quería necesitar según se oía; ella no se atrevería a posar su Ojo Blanco en la tienda. Sai e Ino estaban haciendo otro tanto en una tienda cercana, pero rápidamente se habían quedado dormidos, el artista había pasado una semana en completa tensión y había participado en primera persona en el combate final.

Incluso Chojuro y Kurotsuchi mantuvieron un pequeño escarceo, que fue el mayor chisme que se dio en la villa, acallado a gritos por la enfurecida kunoichi mientras el shinobi llevaba la vista al suelo avergonzado mientras su amigo Omoi le daba palmadas en la espalda. Ella ignoraba en qué había terminado ese amorío, y tampoco había mostrado demasiado interés en los otros dos emparejamientos que se habían sucedido entre los ninjas. Lee y Tenten habían pasado la noche juntos, cosa que no era tan extraña siendo compañeros tantos años, pero casi todas las kunoichis del regimiento iban relatando cómo el guerrero la salvó de una muerte casi segura, envuelto en tersos músculos y exudando chackra se había vuelto de repente el ninja al que todas las mujeres amaban, pero se habían percatado del fuerte sentimiento que unía a Tenten y a él, sabiendo que no podrían romperlo. La otra dudosa pareja había dejado aún más perplejo a todo el mundo, la kunoichi de oscura piel y cabello escarlata había quedado prendada del robusto Akimichi, y respondiendo a su fuerte carácter ya había ladrado a todos las mujeres que Chouji era suyo. Alegaba, ya en voz baja, que se había enamorado de su natural simpatía y su profunda preocupación por los demás, el trato que solían darle los hombres a ella pasaban desde el desprecio al deseo, pasando por la indiferencia y la minusvaloración, pero pocas veces había hallado a alguien que, siendo tan poderoso y famoso como era Chouji, la tratase como una más, soportando sus cambios de humor y su fuerte temperamento. Ya exclamando en voz alta gritaba que le había encantado cómo luchaba su hombre contra el Reibi.

Para Hinata esta noche sólo tenía un dueño y era su Naruto. Por primera vez ambos yacieron juntos sabiendo que eran marido y mujer, no de hecho, sino en sus corazones. Su hijo crecía sano en su vientre, había salido indemne del ritual e incluso parecía haberle fortalecido estar en contacto del chackra de su padre. Con esa nueva fuerza quizá incluso tendría un embarazo normal. En cuanto a su futuro esposo había vuelto a ser el cariñoso joven que había sido esos últimos años, se había ido por completo esa ira y el resentimiento que había en él.

En esos momentos estaban los dos desnudos, lánguidos en el castigado camastro que había soportado su pasión. Ella de boca arriba, despierta, y él boca abajo, con el rostro apoyado dulcemente en uno de sus pechos, durmiendo con sus sonoros ronquidos. Ella le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, mientras le describía mentalmente a su hijo como eran sus progenitores. Cuando de repente una voz grave irrumpió en su mente, una voz que jamás podría haber sido de su chico, sino que emanaba una furia y sabiduría ancestral.

─ Hinata, soy el Biju que habita dentro de Naruto.

─ Kurama ─ respondió despacio y de forma precavida.

─ Así que el mocoso te reveló mi nombre. Bueno, no pasa nada, puedes llamarme así, me agrada en realidad.

─ ¿Qué has venido a decirme? En los tres años que llevo saliendo con Naruto jamás me has saludado, debe haber algo serio para que lo hicieras.

─ Si, es cierto. Vengo a hablarte de Naruto, a explicarte la razón de su enloquecimiento.

─ ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

─ En parte lo cause yo, bueno una mitad mía. Todo debido a la imprudente pero necesaria acción de Minato Namikaze.

─ El padre de Naruto ─ pronunció absorta la Hyuga.

─ Shh, no interrumpas. Debes saber que cuando el Cuarto Maestro Hokage me selló dentro de Naruto lo hizo separando nuestras mitades yin y yang. La parte luminosa pervivió en Naruto, pero la parte caótica murió con Namikaze, y así hubiera pervivido hasta que Orochimaru resucitó a este y por extensión a mi mitad yin. Cuando nos reunimos ambas mitades pude controlar toda la rabia que había acumulado en sus años de muerte, pero este mes la acción del Cometa Oscuro ha dado más poder a esa mitad malvada. O al menos eso conté a Naruto.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó si no?

─ La oscuridad que dominó a Naruto era tanto suya como mía. Su voluntad me aprisionó y yo sólo pude negarme a sus deseos. La lucha interna de Naruto me terminó enloqueciendo a mí también y eso permitió a mi mitad yin controlarme.

─ ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

─ Lo que insinúo es que aún queda oscuridad en su corazón. Un Jinchuriki con oscuridad es algo inestable y peligroso. Hace años Naruto aceptó la cólera y los resentimientos que albergaba en su interior, pero lo hizo siendo un adolescente, ahora que es un adulto esos sentimientos vuelven a aflorar. No puedo revelárselo a él, porque si se da cuenta de la existencia de esa fuerza inconsciente puede llegar a controlarle igual que me controlo a mí. Por eso he de contártelo a ti, tú debes ser la guardiana de su luz interna. No dejes que se apague nunca, o cosas terribles sucederán.

─ Gracias Kurama. Tienes mi compromiso que como esposa de Naruto siempre procuraré hacerle sonreír.

─ Eres una gran kunoichi. Fuerte como pocas y a la vez cariñosa. Me recuerdas a mi primera Jinchuriki, Mito Uzumaki. Estas destinada a ser mucho más que la esposa del niño de la profecía, he vivido miles de años y sé lo que digo. Y para ello Naruto puede ser tu resorte, y con él mi poder que siempre estaré dispuesto a abrirlo para ti. Mientras mantengas tu promesa todo irá bien.

Tras ese diálogo mental el zorro calló, cortando el canal de comunicación, y dejando a Hinata en silencio. Ella meditó cuidadosamente lo que acababan de relatarle, sin mostrar demasiado interés ni preocupación en realidad; pues en pocos casos ella se vería obligada a representar un gran papel en la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, mucho menos en el mundo ninja. Confiada en que su gran papel ya había ocurrido cuando participó y sobrevivió a la Gran Guerra Ninja contra Madara y Obito, y ganado el amor de su vida en la misión contra Toneri. Por lo que finalmente concilió el sueño, abrazando fuertemente a su rubio.

El día siguiente ambos durmieron hasta tarde, atesorando todo el tiempo que pudieron. Pero alrededor del mediodía oyeron varios gritos fuera que despertaron a los dos amantes. Se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron en estado de alerta esperando cualquier peligro: desde un nuevo ataque de los renegados hasta el regreso del Reibi, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontraron al rapero y al chico de los chupachups corriendo como locos y dando alaridos. Aparentemente buscaban sus espadas, la enorme Diente de Tiburón de Killer Bee y las espadas Colmillo de Omoi, no tardó mucho el Jinchuriki del Hachibi en preguntarles a ellos si habían visto sus armas. Por lo visto la noche anterior las abandonaron en sus tiendas para irse a tomar algo, y los dos regresaron bastante borrachos. Y esa mañana ambos despertaron desprovistos de sus espadas, su primer pensamiento fue ir registrando tienda por tienda, despertando a todo el mundo hasta encontrarlas, pero ya habían inspeccionado la mitad y no hallaron nada. No podía tenerla ningún civil ladrón ya que todos habían decidido zarpar de vuelta al continente, decisión que había sentenciado el fracaso de su misión conjunta.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras donde ambos negaron haber visto las espadas regresaron los dos a su tienda, mucho más calmados. Lo suficiente como para descubrir una misiva que habían dejado encima de la mochila de Hinata. Naruto la cogió y la leyó despacio y en voz alta:

 _"Queridos Naruto e Hinata. Debo deciros que descubrir nuestro parentesco, y la camaradería que hemos compartido encerrando al Reibi ha traido una gran calidez a mi corazón. Ahora sé que tengo familia, y espero volver a veros._

 _Pero mi propio corazón debe seguir su camino, me marcho con Suigetsu y Juugo de vuelta al cuartel de Orochimaru. Sé que no es una buena vida, pero en tu villa no me aceptaran bien, y nunca aceptarían a mi actual familia. Debo permanecer con ellos y fundar la mía propia. Seguid vosotros con la vuestra, algún día volveremos a coincidir._

 _Por cierto Suigetsu está empeñado en coleccionar las Siete Espadas de la Niebla, ha planeado robar las que pueda, esos imbéciles de Omoi y Bee son lo bastante tontos como para quitársela, pero no creo que el futuro Mizukage sea tan fácil de engañar. En todo caso yo quiero y elijo ayudarle. Os mando recuerdos de los tres y en persona quiero conocer a vuestro retoño. Sé que es egoísta pediros más pero quisiera formar parte de su vida._

 _En fin, nos vamos antes de que ralle el alba, yo quería pasar a daros esto mientras ellos sustraían las espadas. Nos veremos pronto. Con cariño Karin_ _Uzumaki_ _._

Y en el dorso de la carta, garabateado con prisas rezaba:

" _Menos mal que estabas tú encima. Creo que ya te he visto más de lo que debería. Eso sí, disfruta de los masivos pechos de tu señora"_

Al comentar eso último Naruto contempló divertido como su futura esposa se ponía roja como un tomate, casi tanto como el escarlata pelo de su prima. El Uzumaki no sabía cómo sentirse por Karin, preferiría que volviese a Konoha con él y se reformase, pero por otro lado estaba con sus amigos, y en concreto con el hombre que amaba. Estaría en buenas manos, y él siempre estaría ahí para su familia. Esa sería su misión ahora como cabeza de familia, poco importaban ahora los rollos y rollos que habían salvado del complejo Uzumaki. La historia de su clan se reescribía a partir de ese día, con sus futuros hijos y lo que fuera que hiciera su prima.

En algún momento los desposeídos Omoi y Bee se darían cuenta de la desaparición de Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, y atarían cabos fácilmente. Aunque Naruto no entendía demasiado sabía que eso sería responsabilidad de la Villa Oculta de la Nube, o de la Niebla, como original dueña de las mismas. En ningún caso los ninjas de la Hoja tendrían que perseguir a sus nuevos amigos, y con esa idea en la cabeza volvió a su pasatiempo favorito: intimar con su querida Hyuga, para aprovechar el tiempo perdido, y el que perderían en los futuros estadios del embarazo. Nada podía molestar al Uzumaki esa mañana.

Ya por la tarde los cinco capitanes de brigada: Omoi, Naruto, Kurotsuchi, Temari y Chojuro, junto a Gaara y Bee discutieron el resultado de la misión. Como compensación a Naruto se retiraron los cargos contra él y quedó la misión en fracaso, con la auspiciencia de los representantes se descartó la isla como emplazamiento y se abandonó a su suerte. Los ninjas renegados ya estaban siendo tramitados por sus aldeas, e incluso el altivo Kuroyagi decidió volver por su propio pie a la Villa Oculta de la Cascada, coaccionada por las cinco naciones a parlamentar con él y ahorrarle el castigo injusto que se le dio en su día. Yadomaru fue indultado por Bee, quien se hizo responsable, como su antiguo maestro que era, de su deserción. Y Nagao y Kontomaru prefirieron ser llevados a sus villas de origen, con ánimo de escaparse en cuanto surgiera el momento y resucitar la idea de la Villa Renegada. Nada supo Naruto de Shiseida, la última superviviente de los Renegados, procedente de la Villa Oculta de la Arena, Gaara tramitaría su castigo. Todo había salido bien, y no lamentaban la muerte de más de cincuenta shinobis. En un último consejo global se tomó una última decisión y en ella estaba ahora mismo Naruto.

Acompañado de Sai, Hinata y Kurotsuchi se dirigieron a la entrada del complejo Uzumaki. Sai destrozó la entrada alternativa con sus gigantes de tinta mientras que Naruto partía con un Rasengan el conducto que se internaba en el lago. Y por último Kurotsuchi ejecutó una técnica que hundió varios metros todo el complejo, haciéndolo prácticamente indetectable, ni siquiera el Ojo Blanco de la Hyuga podía localizar entrada alguna. Sólo ellos cuatro sabían dónde se hallaba la entrada del complejo, Kiba y Chouji la habían olvidado con todo lo que había pasado, y quedaron en no transmitirlo a nadie nunca jamás. Para que la historia quedase enterrada para siempre, junto al siniestro Reibi. Como dijo en última instancia el artista:

─ ¡Que ningún otro idiota Uzumaki encuentre otra vez estas ruinas!

 **Fin.**

El final, la primera vez que escribo un final de algo en mi vida, de algo que le dedique dos meses. Es divertido terminar con una última frase lapidaria no creeis. Alguno habra que me critique por copiar el final de DB la Batalla de los Dioses con lo de Boruto nonato, y no lo niego, no ha aparecido ningún otro Uzumaki en el universo del manga, así que he tenido que tirar de eso, espero que no os moleste demasiado jajaja.

En cuanto al futuro, quizá alguno recuerde o no estoy muy seguro de si dije que planeo una segunda entrega seguida de esta. No sé cuando la escribiré, porque ahora volvere a mi proyecto original. Algún día que pierda la inspiración tocaré esa segunda parte. Ya tengo apuntadas las nociones por lo que no se perdera. Para los que les haya gustado mi obra, muchas gracias y os adelanto algunas ideas de esa segunda parte. La llamaré, para mantener la línea "La Maldición Oculta de los Hyuga" y volvera a protagonizarlo ese NaruHina que tanto nos gusta. Esta vez Sasuke tendrá un poco más de importancia, e incluso aparecerá Orochimaru. Tocará tirar de todo lo que no he podido incluir en esta historia.

Algún día llegará. Ante todo, muchas gracias por leerme y por todas las review. Espero muchas más jajaja.


End file.
